Wine, War and Love Letters
by DaniDiggory
Summary: Treze anos atrás, Sirius Black foi condenado injustamente, acusado de ser um Comensal da Morte e ajudar no assassinato de seus melhores amigos, os Potter. Porém, o destino lhe dá a oportunidade de ir atrás do verdadeiro culpado. Além disso, Sirius não conseguiu esquecer seu grande amor. Sua prima Narcisa. Será que os dois ficarão juntos? E Sirius, dará um jeito em sua vida? VEM!
1. Prólogo

_Ela estava correndo. Seu vestido branco esvoaçava suavemente por entre suas pernas; seu cabelo louro prateado estava solto e balançava ao vento; o sol acariciava sua pele alva; seu perfume doce era inebriante e ela ria. Sua risada melodiosa fazia todo o meu corpo se arrepiar de prazer. Estávamos sozinhos num campo muito verde e vasto cheio de árvores frutíferas e flores de todas as espécies inclusive margaridas, suas preferidas. Ela tinha um brilho inigualável nos olhos quando olhou para mim e sorriu. Eu senti meu coração parar por um breve momento, para então acelerar, batendo forte. Ela era tão linda... Ela parou de correr e estendeu a mão, me chamando. Eu estiquei meu braço e tentei ir de encontro a ela, mas meu corpo não obedeceu. Tentei novamente e não saí do lugar. Comecei a ficar desesperado: minhas pernas e braços não obedeciam aos meus comandos e ela estava se afastando. Por que ela estava se afastando? Abri minha boca e tentei chamar seu nome, mas minha voz não saiu. De repente, comecei a rodar cada vez mais rápido como se estivesse num rodamoinho e tudo ficou escuro. _

* * *

**Prólogo - Azkaban**

Acordei ofegante. Estava sentado na – se é que podia chamar assim aquele pedaço de colchão – cama. Por alguns segundos indaguei onde estava, mas logo voltei a mim: eu estava em Azkaban. A luz do Sol fora substituída por um fogo azul bruxuleante nas paredes; o vasto campo verde, em paredes encardidas de toneladas de concreto; o perfume das flores dera lugar ao odor podre proveniente dos dementadores. E o pior de tudo: eu me encontrava totalmente sozinho. Suspirei derrotado e tornei a deitar. Tentei, ainda que fosse inútil tentar, me agarrar a qualquer resquício da alegria que me invadira durante o sonho. Eu estivera sonhando. Há muitos anos eu não sonhava. Não naquela prisão infernal. Ali, era praticamente impossível ter qualquer sentimento bom. Meu sono geralmente era perturbado e eu acordava nervoso e inquieto. Meus pesadelos eram constantes, visitados por fantasmas que vinham me trazer lembranças dolorosas do passado. Senti um nó formar-se em minha garganta e meus olhos encheram-se d'água. Treze anos haviam se passado e não havia um dia no qual eu não chorasse. Lembrei com pesar de Tiago e Lílian, meus melhores amigos que haviam sido covardemente assassinados. Lembrei de Remo, meu outro grande amigo, que devia pensar que eu era um bruxo das Trevas dissimulado e louco. Lembrei também de Pedro, e senti um ódio demoníaco me possuir. Aquele rato traidor merecia no mínimo, uma morte dolorosa por ter traído os amigos! Pensei em Harry, o meu afilhado. Que juízo ele não devia fazer do padrinho, ham?

Passei os dedos pelo meu cabelo, acabando com os nós que haviam se formado. Por último, mas não menos importante, pensei _nela_. Ah, que saudades eu sentia dela! Narcisa. Pensar nela doía. Das várias coisas inacabadas em minha vida, minha relação com Cissy era a mais importante delas. Nunca cheguei a dizer para ela o quanto ela significava para mim. E agora, eu me arrependia amargamente disso. Como ela estaria agora? Imagino que continue casada com aquele patife loiro oxigenado, o Lúcio. Retorci a boca numa careta de desgosto e franzi a testa: como que ela podia estar casada com ele, quando teve um homem como eu? Sem falsa modéstia, eu era muito melhor para ela do que ele!

"Era", uma voz lá no fundo da minha consciência me alertou. "Antes de você ser considerado um assassino" a voz disse amargamente. Eu levantei e estiquei todo o corpo. Meus músculos enrijeceram e isso doeu. Afinal, eles não eram usados há mais de dez anos. Andei pela cela apertada e tentei espiar pelo pequeno buraco quadrado que havia em minha porta de carvalho. Não consegui ver nada, estava tudo muito escuro, o que indicava que deveria ser tarde já, de madrugada.

- Ou não – resmunguei comigo mesmo – neste lugar obscuro, sempre é noite.

Ouvi alguém fungar o nariz e soltar uma risada rouca.

- Não consegue dormir de novo, Sirius? Pesadelos?

Meus punhos se fecharam e eu soltei a resposta mais suave que consegui.

- Só se for com a sua cara monstruosa, Avery.

Dessa vez, a risada foi mais alta e mais clara.

- Não se irrite comigo, Black. Há anos eu ouço você choramingar pelos cantos, sempre lamentando... Você é muito bonzinho, _e muito chato._ Como se o Lorde das Trevas um dia fosse ter um seguidor tão fraco! Por que será que os seus amiguinhos não acreditaram na sua inocência? Por que nenhum deles veio te ajudar? Ah, é, esqueci: eles estão mortos...

- Avery... – Espumei de raiva.

- ... Mas mesmo assim, imagino que alguns amigos seus ainda vivam não é? Curioso que eles não tenham vindo saber de você. Mas acho que você é extremamente dispensável. Nem para cuidar de seu afilhado o quiseram. Imagino que você saiba que o jovem Potter já cruzou com o Lorde das Trevas duas vezes nos últimos dois anos. Não creio que haverá uma terceira...

- Avery, estou-lhe avisando...

- ...Seu grande herói Dumbledore, por exemplo, deixou você apodrecer aqui como nós, então nem ele, o mais babaca de todos...

- Não insulte Dumbledore, seu IMUNDO! – Eu gritei.

- ... acreditou em sua inocência! Será que gostavam tão pouco assim de você, Black?

Dei um soco na porta de madeira, urrando de ódio e ouvi Avery se deliciar com a minha raiva. Minha respiração foi se acalmando aos poucos e enquanto a raiva dava lugar ao ódio contido, eu pude sentir o ambiente ficando gelado. Avery também sentiu pois eu pude ouvir sua respiração ficar entrecortada. Caí de joelhos na cela e fechei os olhos, buscando desesperadamente qualquer sentimento que não fosse de alegria e felicidade, para que os dementadores não o tirassem de mim.

Me agarrei com todas as forças ao pensamento que havia me mantido são durante todos os anos em Azkaban: de que eu era inocente. O hálito pútrido dos guardas se tornou mais e mais forte e o barulho de sucção mais alto e eu comecei a ouvir gritos, choros, o desespero daquela noite horrível. A pior noite da minha vida.

Tentei abrir os olhos, desesperado, mas a imagem que se formava a minha frente não sumia, por mais que eu piscasse: num momento estava a casa totalmente destruída , uma aglomeração de bruxos, Hagrid me pedindo a moto emprestada para levar Harry – a única pessoa que eu agora tinha no mundo – para longe de mim. Eu sentia a tristeza de perder um irmão, e te garanto, não desejo isso ao meu maior inimigo. É uma dor física, insuportável. Quase sucumbi mas noutro momento eu me encontrava numa rua cheia de trouxas, gritando contra Pedro , ele apontava o dedo para mim e chorava copiosamente, o ladrão mentiroso, verme nojento.. gritava me culpando de entregar os Potter a Voldemort e então eu tinha um acesso descontrolado de riso devido a minha raiva diante daquela acusação tão absurda e cínica. Pisquei os olhos novamente e eu pude ouvir gritos, um pânico se instalou naquela rua, muita fumaça e uma explosão: Pettigrew sumira e havia sangue por toda parte. Os trouxas estavam caídos, mortos, um pedaço da rua havia sumido e guardas vinham me levando para Azkaban. Me concentrei veementemente a esse pensamento. Eu era inocente. Não havia matado ninguém. Pettigrew era o traidor e um dia eu iria provar.

Avery chorava na outra cela, eu podia ouvi-lo pedindo perdão a alguém que não estava presente. Comecei a achar que aquele tormento não acabaria nunca. Por segundos que mais pareceram horas, os dementadores rondaram as nossas portas e então, finalmente, se afastaram. Me joguei no chão frio de pedra, tremendo e suando frio. A alguns metros de mim, meu comparsa nojento balbuciava coisas sem sentido. Eu fechei os olhos e deixei que a escuridão tomasse conta de mim.

* * *

**(nota da autora: Então, aqui está o prólogo da minha fic nova! SiriusxNarcisa! Espero que curtam! Reviews, por favor! A fic também está no site Floreios e Borrões! )**


	2. O Profeta Diário

**Capítulo Um – O Profeta Diário**

Acordei no outro dia com uma tremenda dor nas costas. Normal. Eu já estava acostumado a dormir no chão. Na maioria das vezes, era até melhor do que dormir na cama propriamente dita. Fiquei um tempo deitado com os olhos ainda fechados. Se eu te falasse que gostaria de não acordar, você acreditaria? Pois é. Minha vida estava totalmente acabada; meus dias eram uma sucessão de monotonia e sofrimento e eu já não tinha mais pelo que viver. Eu ainda esperava que um milagre acontecesse mas no fundo, bem lá no fundo, eu já havia perdido toda a esperança. Esperança de sair dali vivo, de limpar meu nome e vingar a morte dos Potter; de rever Harry, Remo, Dumbledore... todos aqueles que foram importantes pra mim. E se você me perguntar se eu tinha saudade da minha família, te digo com certeza absoluta: nenhuma. Eu odiava todos eles. Maus, perversos e com essa mania elitista insuportável. Belatriz, minha prima demoníaca, era a loucura personificada. Ela era sádica e eu a detestava. Seu marido, Rodolfo, era seu pau mandado. Minha querida mãezinha pelo que eu ouvi, havia morrido de desgosto. De meu irmão eu não tinha mais notícias: soube que ele havia virado um Comensal da Morte, mas isso já era esperado. Com todos os meus parentes sendo seguidores de Lorde Voldemort, ele não seria exceção. A única pessoa que compartilhava o mesmo sangue que eu e as mesmas idéias era minha adorada prima, Andromeda. Sorri ao pensar nela. Andromeda fora minha única amiga dentro da _Muy Nobre Casa dos Black. _Ela era uns 5 anos mais velha que eu porém, desde pequenos brincávamos juntos. Bela era um ano mais velha que Dromeda e sempre queria mandar e se meter em tudo. Como não a deixávamos brincar, ela sempre dava um jeito de estragar as coisas. Isso só me fazia sentir mais raiva dela. Andy – como eu costumava chamar Andromeda – sempre teve uma paciência astronômica com Bela, que eu nunca consegui entender. Mas para não brigar com uma de minhas melhores amigas, eu me calava. Meu irmão Régulo, bem diferentemente de nossa prima endiabrada, sempre foi muito quieto e não se manifestava, a menos que fosse estritamente necessário... Nunca era.

E como sempre, a última e no caso, mais importante... Cissy. Ela era a caçula, alguns meses mais nova que Régulo e foi sempre muito doce. Eu sorri involuntariamente ao lembrar de Narcisa pequena.

FLASHBACK

_Era Natal. Eu, com onze anos, contava a Andy todas as minhas aventuras no primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Contei-lhe sobre Tiago, Remo e até Rabicho; falei das passagens secretas que descobrimos, de Dumbledore, de como Tiago tinha habilidades com a vassoura e provavelmente seria escolhido para jogar no nosso time no ano que vem. Ela sorriu, e eu sorri também. Andromeda adorava quando eu falava da Grifinória. Ela, como eu, repudiava a Sonserina e tinha muito orgulho de minha Casa. _

_ Estava perdido em meus gestos e minha excitação quando ouço uma batida suave na porta. _

_ - Quem é? – pergunto, arrogante. "Tomara que não seja a mamãe!" pensei. _

_ A porta de mogno se abre lentamente e uma pequena mãozinha aparece, seguida de olhos muito azuis e curiosos e uma longa cabeleira prateada. _

_ - Oi – minha prima pergunta timidamente. – Posso entrar?_

_ Andy sorriu largamente. Cissa era o xodó dela. _

_ E o meu também. _

_ - Hey, Cissa! Pode entrar sim, não é, Sirius? – Andy esticou os braços, chamando nossa prima para mais perto dela. Antes de se mexer, porém, Narcisa olhou para mim. Eu assenti, sorrindo. _

_ - Feche a porta e venha, loirinha. _

_Naquele momento, Narcisa abriu um sorriso radiante... e aquele pequeno gesto fez o meu coração se derreter. Ela era mais parecida conosco, afinal, do que com o resto da família. Cissa encostou a porta sem fazer barulho e correu até nós com os pés descalços, seus passos abafados pelo grosso tapete persa que cobria o chão do meu quarto. Ela se jogou nos braços de Andromeda, sorrindo, e eu suspirei. Ela tinha 6 anos na época. _

_ - Você é sempre bem vinda, querida. _

_ Andromeda disse, enquanto passava os dedos pelos longos cabelos lisos de nossa prima mais nova. Eu me joguei no sofá de couro, assistindo a cena. _

_ - Sempre, Cissy. Contanto que você não traga nenhuma prima inconveniente chamada Belatriz! – ela soltou uma risada gostosa e eu continuei – Combinado, loirinha?_

_ - Combinado, grandão! _

_ Ela levantou o polegar, assentindo. Eu soltei uma gargalhada e Andy se juntou a mim. Os três primos rebeldes. _

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Deitado naquela cela escura era difícil acreditar que eu já fora tão feliz assim. Minhas próprias memórias não pareciam minhas. Era como se eu visse tudo através de outros olhos. Como se fossem as lembranças de um estranho.

Falando em lembranças...

FLASHBACK

_Estávamos todos sentados na mesa, para ceiar. Eu já havia despachado corujas para Tiago e Remo; Cissy e Andy haviam me ajudado a escrever cartas e enviá-las. Eu não era particularmente bom em escrever e as duas eram meninas. Portanto, mais carinhosas. _

_ Carinhosas demais. _

_ - Anda Sirius, manda beijinhos pro Tiago! – Narcisa fungou._

_ - Que beijinhos o quê, Cissy! Isso não é coisa de menino! – franzi a testa. – Um 'Feliz Natal' está bom. _

_ - Não, Sirius, eu quero beijinhos! Beijinhos caramelados! _

_ Ela riu da própria afirmação. Eu balancei a cabeça, prendendo o riso. _

_ - Quê? Tiago vai me chamar de maricas!_

_ - O que é maricas, Andy? – Cissa puxou a barra da saia de Andromeda, curiosa. Ela sempre arregalava os olhos quando tinha uma pergunta. E que olhos... _

_ - Nada, Cissa, querida. – Andy também riu – Ande, Sirius, mande um abraço para o seu amigo. _

_ - Ah, não! – falei, emburrado._

_ - Ah, sim! – responderam as duas em coro._

_ Semicerrei os olhos e fingi indignação. _

_ - As duas contra mim? Espertinhas! Mas isso não vai ficar assim não! _

_ Eu brinquei e elas se deliciaram com minha cara de mau. Rabisquei 'abraços' para Tiago e segurei Cissa pela mão. Andromeda a segurou pela outra. _

_- Venham – ela disse – vamos comer. _

_ E ali estávamos. Eu, Régulo, Narcisa, Belatriz, Andromeda, mamãe, papai, tia Druella e tio Cygnus (os pais de minhas três primas) e tio Alphard (irmão de mamãe, solteirão). A mesa estava bem farta e todos comíamos de tudo. _

_ Monstro, nosso repugnável elfo doméstico, veio perguntar se minha mãe estava gostando de tudo. _

_ - Sim, Monstro, está tudo perfeito!_

_ - Monstro fica feliz em ajudar a nobre Senhora Walburga e o justo senhor Orion! _

_ Revirei os olhos e sussurrei para Andromeda, que prendeu o riso. _

_ - Esse bicho me dá náuseas! – E coloquei a língua para fora numa careta, como se estivesse vomitando. A voz irritantemente aguda de Bela se fez presente. _

_ - Tia Walburga, o Sirius está fazendo caretas na hora da refeição. Isso é muito rude!_

_ - Sirius – ralhou mamãe – não faça isso, menino! Não foi essa a educação que lhe dei!_

_ Abri a boca para contestar. _

_ - Mas mamãe..._

_ - Obedeça sua mãe, rapazinho. – Meu pai ordenou com a voz monótona. _

_ Baixei o olhar para o meu prato e comecei a cortar o pedaço de carne com mais força do que o necessário. Nesse instante, a pequena mãozinha branca de Narcisa pousou em cima da minha mão morena. Segui com o olhar o braço dela até encontrar seu rosto. Ainda que tivesse pouca idade, ela me olhava com uma sabedoria sobrenatural. "Fique calmo" seus olhos me diziam. Eu assenti. Narcisa me transmitia paz. Senti meu coração desacelerar aos poucos e respirei fundo. Nisso, captei o rumo que a conversa havia tomado. _

_ - ... Então, Druella. Andei ouvindo que Andromeda estava de caso com um trouxa. _

_ O barulho de talheres de prata se chocando contra pratos de porcelana encheu a sala. _

_ - Como, Walburga?_

_ - Oras, isso já acabou, não é, filha? _

_ O tio Cygnus olhou por cima dos óculos para a filha. Andy abaixou a cabeça, com a face corada. _

_ - Não é, filha? – Ele repetiu, de forma mais enérgica. _

_ - Andromeda Rosier Black – separando nome por nome, a mãe de Andy teatralmente perguntou – você já terminou com essa bobagem, não é?_

_ Andy continuou em silêncio. Meu coração ficou apertado. "Minha prima está enrascada" pensei. _

_ Narcisa pareceu pensar a mesma coisa._

_ - Olhem o que eu sei fazer! – Ela anunciou com sua voz que mais pareciam sinos suaves e fez uma colher levitar e rodopiar acima de todos nós. _

_ - Uau, prima, que ótimo! – exclamei o mais alto que pude. Ninguém prestou atenção. _

_ - Mamãe, você tem que entender que eu..._

_ - Eu não quero ouvir, Andromeda. Eu já lhe disse para por um fim nessa loucura! – as narinas de tia Druella tremiam de raiva. _

_ - Mas a senhora nem o conhece..._

_ - Conhecê-lo! – Minha mãe exclamou. Droga, como ela sempre se metia em tudo! – Não precisamos conhecê-lo, sobrinha! Você não aprendeu nada conosco? Os trouxas são de raça inferior a nossa! Você, como uma Black... _

_ - Mas tia..._

_ - Não interrompa Walburga, Andromeda! Você deve ouvir a razão. – Tio Cygnos elevou a voz. _

_ - ... Como eu ia dizendo. Você, como uma Black, deve realizar um casamento respeitável! Com uma família como os Lestrange, os Yaxley, os Diggory, os Malfoy... Ora, até os Longbottom seriam aceitáveis! _

_ - Mamãe, se me permite... – eu tentei me meter. _

_ - Shiu, menino! Isso é conversa de adultos. Não se intrometa, Sirius. _

_ Abri a boca novamente para lhe dar uma resposta malcriada mas a discussão estava muito mais acalorada. Tia Druella e tio Cygnus já estavam de pé. _

_ - Por favor, Andromeda, seja racional! _

_ - Mamãe, a senhora que não está sendo! Casamentos arranjados em pleno século XX?_

_ - Você vê algum casamento arranjado aqui? Nós estamos lhe impondo algum noivo? Somente queremos que você escolha um namorado decente, por Merlin!_

_ - Mas o Ted é decente! – Andy tentou argumentar. – Ele estuda e trabalha! Tem como nos sustentar! _

_ - Sustentar! Ora, Andromeda, não seja ridícula. – Minha mãe se levantou também. – Você que sempre foi tão esperta... ele é um trouxa! Que futuro ele pode lhe dar? Além de ser sangue sujo, ele nem rico é! Você foi escolher um pobretão! _

_ - Tia, se vocês ao menos... _

_ O bate boca prosseguia. Meus tios e minha mãe de pé, Andromeda tentando argumentar, Narcisa a beira das lágrimas, meu pai e meu irmão completamente indiferentes a tudo o que acontecia e tio Alphard apenas prestando atenção... e Bela? Bela __sorria__. Senti um ódio inominável naquele momento. Como aquela.. aquela criatura do demônio podia estar feliz com isso? Andy estava sofrendo! Foi quando minha prima deu a cartada final. _

_ - Eu escolho o Ted! Escolho ficar com ele! _

_ Andromeda se levantou bruscamente da mesa e no instante que ela alcançou a porta da cozinha, tia Druella falou friamente. _

_ - Se você cruzar esse portal, Andromeda... você não é mais dessa família. _

_ Senti minha prima hesitar. Me levantei, com o peito doendo de aflição. Andy tinha os olhos cheios de lágrima e uma expressão decidida e dura no rosto. _

_ - Eu ainda te amo, mamãe. Apesar de tudo..._

_ - Você não é mais minha filha. – Druella anunciou com o queixo tremendo de raiva, secamente. _

_ Andromeda saiu da cozinha e eu pude jurar que vislumbrei uma lágrima cair de seu rosto. Minha tia e meu tio sentaram-se novamente na mesa. Minha mãe fez o mesmo. Nenhum deles sequer olhou para cima. Peguei Narcisa pela mão e me levantei. Mamãe perguntou, encarando o próprio prato. _

_ - Não vai comer?_

_ - Perdi o apetite. – Alfinetei. – Vamos, Cissy. _

_ Dito isso, deixei a cozinha com a minha prima e fomos atrás de Andromeda no andar de cima. _

FIM DO FLASHBACK

É, parecia que eu não tinha lembranças tão felizes assim afinal de contas. Dei uma risada seca comigo mesmo. "Péssimos dias" recordei. "Péssimos, péssimos dias!". Eu era muito jovem, mas lembrava claramente de quase tudo. Andromeda estava em meus aposentos chorando e arrumando sua mala, garantindo que não pisaria novamente naquela casa nem em nenhuma outra casa dos Black nunca mais. Cissy chorou e pediu que ela não fosse; eu implorei para que ela não nos deixasse, mas ela acariciou meu rosto e disse "Confio em você, Sirius, para cuidar de Narcisa. Você vai se sair bem. E não se preocupe, eu lhe convido para o meu casamento!". Eu assenti, sorrindo, e lhe dei meus votos de felicidade. Andy deixou um colar no pescoço de sua irmã que continha um pingente circular com uma foto de nós três. Me deu um igual e colocou em si própria outro.

- São três cópias – Ela disse – Estaremos sempre juntos.

Dito isso, ela nos distribuiu beijos e se foi. Narcisa abriu o berreiro, logicamente. Ver sua irmã preferida partindo assim... Mas eu lhe assegurei que não deixaria Bela lhe fazer mal, que iria cuidar muito bem dela e ela sorriu para mim. Sorri de volta.

Naquela hora, perdido em meio a pensamentos de uma outra época, uma batida na porta da minha cela me trouxe de volta ao tempo presente.

- Black! – um guarda anunciou – Afaste-se da porta! Você tem visita.

Continuei deitado, sem mexer. Eu estava esparramado no chão com a barriga para cima, com os braços totalmente esticados, de modo a formarem um ângulo de 90o com o meu corpo e as pernas esticadas e cruzadas. A porta de carvalho de mexeu lentamente e fez muito barulho, então uma nobre figura apareceu.

- Ah! – Exclamei, sorrindo – Olá, ministro!

- Ahm, olá, Black. – Fudge me respondeu, gaguejando. O sujeito se tremia de medo na minha presença. "Patético" pensei. "A única coisa que matei na vida foram baratas e moscas".

Ele se manteve perto da porta. Três guardas empunhavam varinhas na minha direção caso eu tentasse qualquer coisa.

- A que devo sua visita, ministro?

- Bem, como você sabe, faço visitas periódicas a Azkaban para garantir a paz e pensei...

- Em dar uma passadinha aqui para ver se eu preciso de alguma coisa? – pisquei, de forma marota.

- Ahm, bem... vim vir se você não pretende se confessar.

Suspirei.

- Ministro, há doze anos o senhor me faz essa pergunta e há doze anos respondo a mesma coisa: não. Sou inocente. E se isso é tudo que o senhor tem a dizer, pode se retirar. E ah, não se esqueça de me deixar a edição do Profeta Diário! Obrigado.

Ainda sem me mexer, fechei os olhos, indicando que estava farto daquela conversa. Fudge jogou o jornal no chão e ficou bastante feliz em sair da minha cela. Ouvi a porta pesada se arrastar pelo chão e ranger, até se fechar completamente. Abri os olhos.

Havia um mínimo buraco na parede da minha cela. Mas ele era alto. Ainda assim, um pequeno feche de luz solar conseguia penetrar na cela e por isso eu já era grato. Qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele fogo azul artificial deprimente era muitíssimo bem vinda. Sentei-me no chão e encostei-me na parede oposta, de modo a observar perfeitamente o pequenino buraco. O Sol brilhava forte, o que indicava que devia ser a tarde. Suspirei. "Os dias se confundem com as noites. Não existem mais datas nem horas aqui. Tudo é um borrão confuso. Que lugar maldito, Merlin... como vim parar aqui?". Eu me perguntava isso todo dia. Respirei fundo e estiquei o braço, puxando a edição daquele dia do Profeta para perto. Primeiramente, olhei a data: 25 de julho de 1993.

"1993?" pensei com um certo nó na garganta. Havia muito tempo que eu estava ali, trancafiado. Tempo demais... Olhei depois para a manchete. Nada me chamou a atenção. Foi quando vi: uma foto. Uma foto de uma grande família nas pirâmides do Egito, todos sorridentes e um menino segurando um rato... um rato...

Meu coração acelerou. Trouxe o jornal mais para perto do rosto e examinei melhor a figura do animal de estimação. Ele parecia bem velho e cansado. E tinha um dedinho faltando. Pisquei, incrédulo. Não era possível! Após todos esses anos... será que era só uma coincidência? Podia ser. Olhei com mais atenção e reconheci o rato. Não, aquilo não era uma coincidência. Era um fato. Aquele rato não era um rato qualquer. Eu o reconheceria em qualquer época, não importa quanto tempo passasse. Afinal, eu o vira se transformar tantas e tantas vezes! Eu podia ouvir as batidas do meu coração na cela silenciosa. Olhei para a legenda da foto. Arthur Weasley e sua família, de férias no Egito. Seu filho Rony estaria voltando para Hogwarts para o 3º ano.

Hogwarts. Pedro Pettigrew, o rato – ou melhor, animago – estaria retornando a Hogwarts. Eu me levantei num pulo e comecei a me agitar. Eu precisava dar um jeito de sair dali. No primeiro momento, me chamei de maluco. Apesar de sempre ter sonhado em sair dali, fugir nunca me ocorrera. Afinal, ninguém nunca escapara de Azkaban antes e acredite-me, isso parecia tão impossível quanto arrombar o Gringotes. Comecei a conjecturar. Como eu poderia passar pelos dementadores? Eles eram cegos, mas podiam sentir sua energia vital. Certamente eles estranhariam se sentissem alguém que não está devidamente morto ou sem alma passando por eles desacompanhado do ministro ou de alguém do Ministério com uma saúde intacta. Então sair na minha forma humana não era uma opção. Graças a Merlin ainda me restava outra.

Eu podia me transformar. Ora, eu era um Animago também, afinal de contas! Está certo que eu não me transformara durante todos esses anos, mas também eu nunca tivera motivo pra tentar fugir. Não sabia do paradeiro de ninguém, especialmente de Pedro, e fugir sem um plano me parecia muito insano. Mas agora tudo mudara. Eu tinha uma chance palpável de provar minha inocência. Ia atrás de Pedro e obrigá-lo a dizer a verdade ao mundo. Se não, poderia apenas extrair a memória dele e depois matá-lo. Antigamente, o pensamento de matar alguém me teria deixado enojado. Hoje, não mais. Eu queria cometer o crime pelo qual fui preso. Eu queria matar Pedro, queria acabar com ele. Só de pensar na vil traição que ele cometera, todo o meu sangue fervia de ódio. Ele ia me pagar. Olhei para a foto do jornal que estava jogado no chão. Pedro olhava para mim. Passei a mão pelo cabelo.

Eu iria fugir de Azkaban ainda essa semana. E meu destino era o castelo de Hogwarts.

Passaram-se alguns dias e eu mal conseguia dormir de tanta excitação. E quando dormia, meu sono era perturbado e eu geralmente acordava suado e gritando "Hogwarts!". Eu já tinha um plano bolado em minha cabeça e quase certeza de que ele iria dar certo. Ele tinha que dar certo. Era minha única esperança. Nos últimos dias eu havia me alimentado com as refeições ralas que me eram dadas e me concentrado para não desperdiçar força e energia à toa mas ainda assim continuava extremamente magro. Isso seria vantagem. Em todos aqueles anos preso, essa era a primeira vez que eu sentia a vida em mim, retornando como se estivesse adormecida.

Na madrugada do último dia de julho para o primeiro de agosto, eu concluí algo que havia passado despercebido por mim: Harry também estaria em Hogwarts. Em praticamente todas as edições do Profeta que eu pude ler, ele sempre aparecia. No seu primeiro ano, derrotou Voldemort. Meu coração se encheu de medo e preocupação, mas também de orgulho. Ele era um filho de Tiago e Lílian, afinal. E meu afilhado. Corajoso. Valente. Fiel ao seus amigos e seus ideais. Eu sempre me perguntei qual foi a criação que ele tivera no mundo dos trouxas e fiquei feliz em constatar que era uma das melhores possíveis. O garoto era muito modesto, odiava entrevistas. Não aparentava ter nojo de – e eu repugnei pensar nessa palavra imunda – sangues-ruins. E ele parecia muito educado. "E sozinho" pensei em voz alta. "Será que ele se sente tão sozinho quanto eu? Mesmo cercado de tantas pessoas, será que ele sente que falta algo na vida dele?".

Bom, seria bem difícil chegar perto dele, sem dúvida. Com todos achando que eu quero matá-lo, imagino a proteção que irá receber quando souberem que eu fugi. Mas isso não era problema. Assim que eu capturar Pedro e limpar meu nome, talvez ele queira me conhecer. E aí vamos recuperar todos esses anos perdidos. Talvez ele... e minha garganta deu um nó de alegria só em pensar nisso: talvez ele até queira morar comigo. A velha casa dos meus pais estava fechada havia anos, creio eu, mas poderíamos limpá-la, reformá-la e fazer dela um lar feliz. Ou mesmo morar em outro lugar. Qualquer coisa. Eu só gostaria de estar próximo dele, vê-lo completar o estudo mágico e crescer. Ele parecia tanto com Tiago...

Uma lágrima se formou no meu olho e por mais que eu me forçasse a não chorar, ela teimou e desceu. E foi um alívio. Descontraí todos os músculos do meu rosto e me permiti chorar, soluçando, como há muito não chorava. Todo o meu corpo sofreu leves espasmos e eu senti um ruído gutural se formar no meu estômago e escapulir pela minha boca. Era um grito, um grito de dor. Várias lágrimas sucederam aquela primeira até que minha visão ficou completamente turva.

Ah, como eu sentia falta de Tiago! Do meu melhor amigo, das nossas brincadeiras! Do riso dele! Veio a minha mente a noite que ele morreu. Como minha vida mudara desde então. Recordei do nascimento de Harry. Tiago chorava e me abraçava, e eu sorria de orelha a orelha, feliz com a chegada do bebê. Lilian insistira que eu fosse o padrinho de Harry e Tiago adorou a ideia. Lembrei-me do seu casamento. Eu fora padrinho também. Ele estava tão feliz que mal cabia em si. Lilian, minha doce amiga, estava tão bonita! E os dois, radiantes de felicidade! Voltando um pouco no tempo, lembrei de quando nos formamos em Hogwarts. Dos sonhos que tínhamos. Tiago, é claro, não quis se formar em nada. Como havia herdado muito dinheiro, iria viver disso e se dedicar a Ordem da Fênix. Eu gostaria de ser Auror e ele prometeu que me apoiaria nisso.

Olhei para o teto e imaginei o teto encantado do castelo. Como estaria o céu lá fora? "Como tudo mudou não é, Pontas? Nada saiu como esperado... Mas não se preocupe, amigo. Eu vou consertar tudo. E vou cuidar do Harry. Eu prometo."

Eu não dormi aquela noite.

Finalmente. Dia 1º de Agosto chegara e eu estava determinado. Minha fuga seria hoje, não adiaria nem mais um segundo. Era mais difícil eu me transformar em cão sem uma varinha, mas eu estava preparado. Esperei impacientemente até meu horário de refeição. Quando foi se aproximando do meio do dia, eu já estava quase subindo pelas paredes da minha cela. Meu estômago estava embrulhado e eu suava frio. E então eu senti.

O ar ficou pesado. Aquela respiração alta e ruidosa, aquele hálito podre que só podia vir de um ser de outro mundo tomaram conta do ambiente. Rapidamente, como se tivessem dado uma descarga imaginária, todo pingo de felicidade que eu tinha começou a se esvair. Eu sou inocente. Eu sou inocente. Eu sou _inocente._

Meu companheiro, Avery, gemia como sempre. Ele não tinha me perturbado na última semana. Estava muito fraco para isso. A tranca da minha cela fez barulho. Eu a porta e quando ela começou a se abrir, fechei os olhos. Me concentrei e senti todo o meu corpo tremer levemente. Minha respiração foi ficando mais acelerada, juntamente com meus batimentos cardíacos. Em questão de segundos, abri os olhos de novo. Eu já estava mais baixo. Ajeitei-me em minhas quatro patas e balancei o rabo. Eu não podia caber em mim de tanta felicidade! Havia dado certo! Eu era um cachorro!

O dementador abriu a minha porta muito pouco; era pouco mais que uma brecha por aonde nunca passaria uma cabeça humana. Mas eu não era humano. Era um cão. E um cão muito magro. Quando o dementador empurrou minha tigela de comida para dentro, eu me esquivei por baixo dele, grudado na parede e me espremi. Com dificuldade, passei. O bicho não sentiu nada e tornou a fechar a porta logo depois que meu rabo havia passado. Eu vi um longo corredor a minha frente. Algumas portas de carvalho que continham os prisioneiros mais perigosos e vigiados. E muitos dementadores. Centenas deles circulando alto, entregando refeições e sugando a vitalidade dos humanos. Antes que eu pudesse me enfraquecer mais ou ser notado, me pus a correr. As minhas quatro patas trabalhavam juntas e mesmo sem usá-las há anos, eu ainda sabia usá-las bem e com agilidade.

Eu corria como se minha vida dependesse disso. Eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Virei em alguns corredores, sempre perdido, mas procurando um lugar por aonde eu pudesse escapar. Uma janela, uma porta, um buraco. Nada. Os corredores ficavam cada vez mais estreitos e eu comecei a me desesperar. Cheguei ao que provavelmente era o centro daquela torre. Um átrio circular. Virei a direita no segundo ou terceiro corredor e vi escadas. As desci rapidamente. Quando eu já tinha a impressão de ter decido uns bons 10 ou 12 andares, vi minha chance de escapar: uma falha. No fim do túnel, uma luz. Aquilo significava alguma coisa. Continuei correndo.

Na pedra fria, havia um pequeno buraco resultante do desgaste com tempo ou da sorte apenas. Coloquei o focinho ali e rapidamente senti o cheiro do mar. Meu coração palpitou rápido, mais rápido do que nunca. Comecei a cavar com as patas da frente e logo o buraco havia ficado um bocado maior. Me virei de costas para a pedra e com a pata traseira, dei como se fosse um coice. Metade do pedregulho caiu. Agora já dava para eu passar com folga. Enfiei o focinho ali e olhei para baixo. Seria uma queda razoável. Mas era o mar que me esperava e eu podia muito bem sobreviver. De qualquer forma eu não tinha escolha. Era aquilo ou a morte. Pulei.

A queda foi rápida. O mar estava gelado e chovia bastante. Graças a Merlin, eu não havia batido em nenhuma pedra. Mergulhei com meu traseiro na água para evitar maiores ferimentos. No momento em que meu corpo se chocou com o mar, senti dor. Todos os meus ossos doeram com a pancada e com o frio. Mas ainda assim, eu voltei a superfície. Seria mais fácil nadar como cachorro, eu concluí. E assim, comecei a bater as quatro patas em direção ao oceano.

Apesar da fome, do frio e do cansaço, eu estava livre. Livre. Essa simples palavra significava tudo. Eu uivei.

**N/A: E entãaaaaaaao? Gostaram? Eu tenho algumas sugestões de músicas para ouvir enquanto está lendo esse capítulo. Eu escrevi ouvindo-as, então acho que devem fazer algum sentido.. Sei lá. Bem, são "I Tried" do Akon ft Bone Thugs and Harmony e "In The End" do Linkin Park. Me digam o que acharam? Beijos e mandem REVIEWS ;)**


	3. Encontro

_Apesar da fome, do frio e do cansaço, eu estava livre. Livre. Essa simples palavra significava tudo. Eu uivei. _

**Capítulo Dois - Encontro**

Não sei por quanto tempo eu nadei. Horas. Dia e noite adentro. Eu só me esforcei para me afastar o máximo possível daquela prisão, sem abandonar minha forma animal. Eu era muito mais resistente assim. Logo que me afastei de Azkaban, olhei para cima e procurei a minha estrela. A estrela que havia dado origem ao meu nome: Sirius. Não pude evitar e sorri. Ela continuava ali, nada havia mudado. E seria ela que me ajudaria a retornar a Grã-Bretanha. Eu tinha uma noção de que estava no mar do Norte. Portanto, tudo que eu deveria fazer era nadar em direção a Escócia.

E ter minha vingança.

A noite toda eu nadei, incansavelmente. Meu corpo já não sentia dor, eu estava completamente anestesiado. Perdi a noção do tempo. A correnteza me ajudou a chegar surpreendentemente rápido ao meu destino. Na verdade, aquele oceano era muito escuro. As nuvens que cobriam o céu quase que não me davam a oportunidade de apreciar a luz das estrelas verdadeiramente. Eu ansiava por poder pisar em terra firme. Por vezes eu precisava parar para descansar em pequenas ilhotas de areia somente ao longo do caminho ou em cima de alguma tábua de madeira ou aço flutuante. Mas enfim uma silhueta começou a se desenhar em minha frente. Ainda era noite. Olhei para o céu mais uma vez e confirmei minha posição. Eu estava próximo, cada vez mais próximo do meu destino. A medida que fui me aproximando da terra firme, senti meu estômago dar sinais de vida, sinais que por alguns dias eu havia ignorado. Percebi que estava morto de fome. Não comia nada há uns dois dias. Não comia nada _que prestasse_ há uns bons 12 anos.

Acelerei o ritmo e comecei a bater minhas 4 patas cada vez mais rápido em direção a terra. Já estava bem escuro e as luzes da cidade estavam todas acesas. No cais, algumas embarcações pequenas estavam atracadas. Não reconheci o lugar de imediato mas isso não me preocupou. Eu conseguiria comida e descansaria ali. Infelizmente, com certeza era um povoado trouxa e seria difícil ou quase impossível conseguir uma varinha por ali. Eu precisava de uma varinha. Não poderia fazer mais nada sem uma. Eu mal sabia como tinha conseguido me transformar em animago, que dirá chegar a Hogwarts a pé e desarmado. Aliás, eu iria fazer duas paradas antes de chegar a Hogwarts. Meu coração deu um salto. Enquanto eu nadava contra a correnteza, comecei a vislumbrar como seria minha vida daqui para frente: todos (no mundo bruxo e trouxa) estavam a minha procura. Eu não deveria andar na forma humana. Seria difícil conseguir comida, mas eu deveria me contentar com o que aparecesse. Harry receberia grande proteção do Ministério da Magia, uma vez que achavam que eu estava indo atrás dele para matá-lo. "O Ministério não está assim tão errado" pensei "Eu estou mesmo indo matar alguém".

Após algum custo, consegui chegar no cais. Havia uma pequena escada de madeira incrustada na pedra. Subi com dificuldade; minhas pernas estavam muito cansadas. Eu fora além, muito além do meu limite físico. Assim que senti a terra fria e firme embaixo de minhas patas, a esperança se acendeu como uma chama quente e confortável em meu coração. Cara, eu estava em West Sussex! Eu estava tão perto, mas _tão perto _de Surrey! Eu poderia ver Harry. Poderia dar uma olhada nele antes dele partir para Hogwarts! E o melhor: eu sabia de uma família de bruxos que viviam em West Sussex. Eu poderia achar uma varinha. A força percorreu meu corpo num choque de adrenalina e eu me pus a correr, rezando mentalmente e agradecendo a Deus e a todos os santos que eu podia lembrar por terem me feito cair exatamente ali! Corri alguns metros e então achei. Uma grande mansão branca e azul marinho, com uma porta envidraçada, de frente para o mar. Sorri – ou pelo menos tentei mexer o focinho – e subi os degraus da frente. A casa estava silenciosa. Pudera, era quase manhã já. Entrei sorrateiramente pela janela lateral e espiei. Ninguém a vista. Ótimo. Andei pela sala, com cuidado em esbarrar em nada e não pude acreditar no que vi. Ali, em cima da mesinha de centro, ao meu total acesso, uma varinha largada. Pisquei, incrédulo. Parecia que após 12 anos, a sorte finalmente resolvera cooperar comigo. Subi na mesa e pensei "Desculpem. É só um empréstimo bem longo" e então voltei a forma humana. Antes que o cansaço ou a fome me perturbassem, agarrei a varinha e aparatei.

Caí umas duas ruas depois da onde desejaria ter caído. Meus pés bateram no chão com um baque surdo e meus joelhos dobraram, e eu caí. Puxa, eu estava fraco mesmo. Mas depois cuidaria disso. O importante agora era Harry. Harry. Eu repeti esse nome mentalmente várias vezes, quase não acreditando que iria vê-lo. Será que ele se parecia com as fotos dos jornais? Será que era alto? Como estaria?

Fiquei perdido em meio a essas perguntas até perceber que estava parado no meio de uma rua trouxa, com uma varinha na mão e em minha forma humana de Oi-eu-sou-um-fugitivo-e-estou-dando-sopa-em-seu-jardim. Apressei em esconder a varinha no bolso da minha calça puída e me enfiar no meio de um arbusto qualquer. Eu mal acabara de me transfigurar novamente quando vi um rapaz cruzar a esquina trazendo uma grande mala consigo. Ele parecia bem irritado. Decidi continuar escondido até ver de quem se tratava. As luzes naquela rua eram bastante fracas e eu demorei alguns segundos para poder ter uma visão total de seu rosto, mas eu reconheceria aquele modo de andar em qualquer lugar ou época: Tiago. Meu coração quase não coube no peito. Não era possível! Novamente, o acaso havia me favorecido. Harry Tiago Potter vinha ao meu encontro.

A medida que ele vinha andando, eu fui descobrindo mais e mais coisas que ele tinha puxado do meu melhor amigo. O cabelo, espetado e desalinhado, apontando para todas as direções. Era alto e magro e até um pouco desengonçado, mas inegavelmente charmoso ao andar. Os óculos, armação redonda e idêntica a de Tiago. Mas os olhos... ah, aqueles olhos! Olhos verde-esmeralda. "O menino tem os olhos de Lílian" pensei, e uma imagem da minha velha amiga apareceu em minha cabeça. Fiquei ali, contemplando meu afilhado, sentindo uma alegria que eu jamais imaginei sentir novamente, sem conseguir acreditar que aquele bebê que ele era na última vez que eu o vira tinha se tornado aquele homem! Para minha surpresa, ele sentou-se no meio fio, exatamente na minha frente.

Então veio a minha raiva. O que é exatamente que esse rapazinho pensa que está fazendo, vagando no meio da rua a essa hora da noite, sozinho e com esse malão gigante!? Será que ele não tinha juízo? E os trouxas que cuidavam dele, onde estavam? Ah, eles iriam se ver comigo! Veja só, deixar o MEU afilhado fugir de casa aos 13 anos de idade! Absurdo! Me movi inquieto e Harry imediatamente olhou para o arbusto aonde eu estava escondido. "Droga, Sirius". Ele pareceu assustado e sacou a varinha, e eu resolvi aparecer para que ele se tranqüilizasse. Saí do arbusto e lati para ele. Na verdade o que eu queria dizer era "Harry! Sou eu, seu padrinho! Me dê um abraço!" mas saiu "au-au". É, acontece com todo mundo. Ficamos ali nos encarando por alguns segundos, quando um ônibus roxo berrante colossal cruzou a esquina. Harry caiu no chão e eu voltei a me esconder. Fiquei ali, observando. Ele afinal se decidiu por entrar no Nôitibus e eu fiquei mais sossegado. Pelo menos ele não estaria zanzando por aí.

Assim que eu percebi que meu afilhado estava em segurança, caí adormecido. Meu sono foi perturbado. Tive um sonho. Não, não um sonho. Uma lembrança...

FLASHBACK

_Fazia pouco mais de um ano que Andromeda tinha partido. Eu tinha acabado de concluir meu segundo ano e estava de férias na casa de minhas primas Narcisa e Belatriz. O quarto de Andromeda havia sido totalmente reformado e você não diria que alguém mais além das duas meninas um dia tinham habitado aquela casa. Todas as fotografias que continham minha prima querida foram queimadas ou alteradas; suas roupas e pertences – os que ela não levou – foram doados, transfigurados e/ou jogados fora. Qualquer vestígio de Andromeda Black fora varrido daquela mansão na mesma semana em que ela partiu. Mas uns dias antes, Cissy havia conseguido se esgueirar até o quarto da irmã e roubou um travesseiro, um anel e algumas fotos. Ela tinha me mostrado suas mais novas aquisições logo depois que Andy se mudou e eu a ajudei a esconder tudo embaixo do assoalho. _

_ Agora era junho e eu estava morrendo de saudades de minha prima mais velha. Ela havia escrito algumas cartas ao longo do meu ano letivo e eu acabara de receber mais uma. _

_Querido Sirius,_

_Como você está? E os estudos, como estão? Puxa, eu sinto tanto a sua falta! Eu estou muito bem. Ted e eu nos mudamos para um pequeno apartamento no outro lado de Londres. Decidi que não vou concluir os estudos em Hogwarts. Sei tudo que preciso para ser uma boa dona de casa e ajudar meu marido. Até agora tenho me saído bem. Claro que só tentei alguns feitiços bem simples, mas consegui fazer uma refeição completa e arrumar a casa sem explodir nada! Ted terminou a faculdade e está buscando um novo emprego para que possamos nos mudar para uma casa maior. Estamos ótimos. Estou tão feliz, primo!_

_ E Narcisa? Eu penso em vocês dois todo o dia. Você tem cuidado dela? Ela já está quase fazendo oito anos não é mesmo? Ela deve estar uma moça! Nessa idade as crianças crescem muito rápido. Bela não tem feito mal a ela não é? Eu me sinto tão culpada, tendo abandonado Cissy assim... Mas sei que você cuida dela. Espero que Régulo esteja bem também. Escreva-me assim que puder, está bem?_

_ Eu te amo muito! Beijos da sua prima Andromeda Tonks_

_Eu sorri. Na verdade, quase gargalhei. Andy agora havia abandonado de vez o nome Black e assinava por Tonks. Faz ela muito bem, pensei. No verso do pergaminho que acabara de ler, comecei a rabiscar uma resposta._

_Olá prima!_

_Eu estou muito bem também. Hogwarts é maravilhosa e meu segundo ano foi muito fácil. Como eu lhe disse no ano passado que iria acontecer, Tiago foi escolhido apanhador da Grifinória! Estamos muito felizes! Ele me chamou para entrar no time mas esporte não é muito a minha praia. Prefiro curtir das arquibancadas. Cá entre nós, sou muito bom em feitiços. Melhor da classe! O terceiro ano vai ser moleza. Agora eu estou aqui de férias na casa dos seus pais._

_ Eu fico muito feliz por você, Andy. Dê um abraço no Tonks por mim e diga que quero que ele cuide muito bem de você! Cissy está ótima. Ela afanou alguns pertences seus e nós os escondemos. Olhamos sempre que sentimos sua falta. Eu tenho feito o possível para que ela não seja importunada por Bela, mas as vezes é quase impossível. Belatriz é muito chata! _

_ De qualquer forma, mantenha-me informado. Eu sinto sua falta pra caramba. Te amo também._

_ Abraços, Sirius _

_Despachei de volta a mesma coruja que veio trazer a carta de Andromeda. Fiquei ali, da varanda do segundo andar da mansão de meus tios Cygnus e Druella, e observei enquanto a pequena corujinha marrom se afastava, batendo as asas para longe. Eu invejava aquela coruja. Eu queria me afastar de tudo. Simplesmente, sem Andromeda por perto, eu tinha mais certeza ainda de que eu não pertencia àquela família. Eu era a ovelha negra. Só esperava que um dia eu fosse o bastante corajoso para sair de casa e não olhar para trás, que nem minha prima fez. O Sol brilhava lá em cima, devia ser quase a hora do almoço. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e fechei os olhos, sentindo os fortes raios iluminarem meu rosto e uma leve brisa soprar e bagunçar meus cabelos. Respirei fundo. Tornei a abrir os olhos e mirei o horizonte. Apesar da minha pouca idade, eu sentia um enorme vazio. Eu me sentia muito deslocado ali. Que falta me faziam Tiago e Remo!Que falta me fazia Hogwarts, com seus corredores compridos e suas escadas que mudavam de lugar. Lá era meu verdadeiro lar. Não aqui. Eu não via sentido em estar aqui. Não tinha motivo pra estar nessa casa._

_ - Six? - Ouvi alguém me chamar e me virei para ver quem era._

_ Bem, talvez eu tivesse um motivo afinal. _

_ - Ei, loirinha! Vem cá. – Estiquei um braço, chamando minha prima para mais perto. Narcisa acabara de entrar na varanda segurando sua cópia do colar que Andy havia dado para nós dois. Ela se aproximou timidamente e passou o braço em volta do meu corpo. Cissy crescera alguns centímetros no último ano, dos quais se orgulhava imensamente. _

_ - Eu estou mais alta, sabia? – Ela disse, olhando para o jardim a nossa frente._

_ - É mesmo? – Perguntei maroto, abraçando-a._

_ - É! Estou do tamanho do Reg! _

_ - Isso não é padrão para nada, Cissa. O Reg é um nanico. _

_ - Para você. Você que é muito alto para nós! Mas um dia eu vou te alcançar, você vai ver só! _

_ - Duvido. Vou pagar para ver essa! – Pisquei, rindo. Ela riu também._

_ Ficamos ali, abraçados, ela rindo e eu me deliciando em ouvir seu riso melodioso. Lá embaixo, no jardim, Bela praticava feitiços numa macieira. Ela jogava uma maçã longe e depois as trazia de volta; a fazia rodopiar no ar, se esticar e encolher novamente. Foi quando ela viu um esquilo. Fiquei observando a cena. Bela largou a maçã imediatamente e se pôs a correr atrás do esquilo. O animal, pressentindo o perigo, correu e se escondeu mas Bela foi atrás. Narcisa também via tudo e do nada, me soltou e gritou:_

_ - NÃO! _

_ Ela saiu correndo da varanda e eu fui atrás dela._

_ - Cissy, espera!_

_ Mas ela não me ouvia. Minha prima mais nova saiu correndo pela sala, assustando os criados, e disparou pela porta da frente. Eu estava imediatamente atrás dela. Alcançamos os jardins e Narcisa continuou correndo em direção a Bela, que agora tinha finalmente alcançado o esquilo e o transfigurava em um monte de coisas disformes e feias. Belatriz ria uma gargalhada má. _

_ - Pare, Bela, pare! – Gritou Cissa, enquanto se aproximava da irmã._

_ Bela deixou o esquilo flutuando no ar e se virou para nós._

_ - O que é, Narcisa? _

_ - Não maltrate o bichinho. – Ela choramingou. Bela revirou os olhos._

_ - Qual o problema? É só um animal selvagem e estúpido. E eu não estou fazendo nada demais, só brincando!_

_ - Largue o esquilo, Bela. – Eu mandei. _

_ Ela desviou os olhos de Narcisa e me olhou de cima a baixo, como que me estudando. _

_ - Você é um pirralho, Sirius. Um pirralho enxerido. Por que eu deveria te obedecer?_

_ Bela deu vários passos em direção a mim e logo ficamos cara a cara. Eu havia crescido e estava quase de seu tamanho. Seus olhos eram cheios de escárnio e maldade, e isso me deu ainda mais ódio. A encarei sem alterar minha voz nem minha expressão. Friamente, continuei. _

_ - Eu não tenho medo de você, Bela. Largue o animal, anda!_

_ - Já disse que não lhe devo obediência! Sou mais velha que você, fedelho!_

_ - Você é má, Bela. Perversa. Faz maldade por pura diversão. Mas eu não vou deixar que você encoste em Narcisa, ou faça mal a ela, ouviu bem?_

_ - E por que eu faria mal a minha irmã? Eu a amo! E acho que você faria muito bem em não me ameaçar, porque eu posso acabar com você rapidinho..._

_ - Adoraria ver você tentar._

_ Belatriz rosnou e apontou a varinha para mim, encostando-a no meu pescoço. No mesmo instante, eu saquei a minha e a pressionei contra sua barriga. _

_ - Vamos, Bela. Me ataque. Eu adoraria ver a explicação que você daria pros nossos pais. Além disso, sei feitiços que você nem faz ideia..._

_ - Seu garoto insolente, me respeite! Eu também sei feitiços que arrepiariam esse seu cabelo arrumadinho!_

_ - Gente, PARA! Não se machuquem, por favor!_

_ Narcisa fungou e se postou no meio de nós dois. Só então percebi que ela tinha o esquilo nos braços e estava chorando. _

_ - Não briguem..._

_ - Olha o que você fez, Bela! – Me afastei dela e abracei Narcisa. _

_ Belatriz me lançou um olhar de ódio e saiu quase que correndo. Cissa ainda tentou chamá-la._

_ - Bela, Bela, volte..._

_ - Calma, Cissa. Está tudo bem. Deixe-a ir. Eu vou cuidar de você. _

_ Trouxe-a mais para perto, passando a mão em seus cabelos. Ela aos poucos foi se acalmando._

_ - Melhor? – perguntei. Ela acenou positivamente e eu sorri. – Então vamos colocar um sorrisinho nesse rosto lindo e vamos cuidar desse animalzinho, ok?_

_ Ela sorriu e eu sequei suas lágrimas. Olhamos para o esquilo. Ele parecia assustado, porém não machucado. _

_ - Já escolheu um nome?_

_ - Uhum. Ele vai se chamar Elvis._

_ - Elvis? – Franzi o cenho. Ela assentiu._

_ - Sim, Elvis. Mas Six, ele deve estar com fome. Precisamos alimentar e cuidar dele. Bela deve tê-lo assustado muito. _

_ - Me diz, Cissy, quem é que Bela não assusta? – Eu bufei. Cissy sorriu._

_ - Você!_

_ Olhei para ela e não pude evitar sorrir com sua resposta. _

_ - Você está certa. Mas então, vamos entrar e arrumar uma boa cama e comida para o Elvis, sim?_

_ - Vamos! _

_ Ela deu um pulo de alegria e segurou o novo bichinho de estimação mais para perto do corpo. Eu passei o braço em volta de seus ombros e a conduzi de volta para casa. _

_ - Six?_

_ - Fala._

_ - Eu te amo muito. _

_ Senti meu coração bater mais forte e sorri involuntariamente._

_ - Também te amo, Cissy. _

_ - Pra sempre, grandão?_

_ - Pra sempre, loirinha. _

Acordei provavelmente no dia seguinte, já deviam ser umas 11 da manhã. A essa hora, Harry estaria embarcando ou já teria embarcado no Expresso 5972 de Hogwarts. "Bem", concluí, "não há lugar mais seguro no mundo bruxo do que Hogwarts". E com esse pensamento feliz, comecei a pensar em meus próximos passos. Nesse exato momento, a sensação que eu tive foi que as paredes do meu estômago tinham colado umas nas outras, de tão vazio que ele estava. Céus, parecia que havia se passado meses desde a minha última refeição! Decidi que não poderia dar mais um passo sem comer alguma coisa decente. Me levantei com alguma dificuldade e mirei o lugar aonde Harry tinha sentado horas atrás. Senti um ânimo repentino percorrer meu corpo e decidi que iria comer exatamente na casa dos tios dele.

Tentei me lembrar o endereço. Qual era mesmo? O número era 4, sem dúvida. Mas eu não lembrava o nome da rua. Prego? Não, claro que não, Rua Prego, eu heim! Que idéia... Mas era alguma coisa desse gênero. Agulha? Não. Alfinete? Alf.. Alf.. ALFENEIROS! Isso! Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4! Corri e dobrei a esquina, na ânsia de ver o lugar aonde meu afilhado havia vivido durante todos esses anos. Eu já estava na rua certa. Só faltava encontrar a casa. Número 10, 8, 6...4! Ali, finalmente!

Fiquei parado em frente a casa da irmã de Lílian. Era uma casa até muito bonita e parecia bem limpa. Subi num canteiro e flores e espiei pela janela. Ninguém em casa. Perfeito. Então circulei a casa para encontrar um lugar pela qual poderia entrar sem ser visto por ninguém, nem vizinhos. A porta da cozinha era bem escondida. Voltei para a forma humana e saquei a varinha. Bem, essa era a hora de testar com feitiços simples.

- _Alorromora!_

Para minha alegria e surpresa, a porta se abriu com um _clique_ rápido. Entrei e a tranquei novamente. Surpreendi-me. A cozinha era tão limpa que todas as superfícies brilhavam, isso até ofuscara minha vista um pouco. E tinha um cheiro de... lavanda? Enfim. Caminhei até a sala e com um pouco de raiva notei que não tinha sequer uma só foto de Harry. Eu via aquela magrela da Túnia – como Lílian a chamava – e o marido gordo dela, e um garoto com cabelo muito loiro e uma cara de porco rosada. Com espanto percebi se tratar do filho deles! Aquele provavelmente era o primo de Harry, que tinha um nome que começava com D. A casa era bem bonita, mas não vi sinais ali de que tivesse uma outra pessoa morando naquele lugar. Imaginei se tratavam bem o meu afilhado.

Voltei para a cozinha e literalmente, assaltei a geladeira. Peguei carne, ovos, leite, pão, macarrão, molhos, salada... Tudo que eu pude ver pela frente. Coloquei tudo sobre a mesa de madeira nobre e me pus a comer. A medida que comia, ondas de energia perpassavam o meu corpo, como se eu estivesse recobrando forças que me haviam sido sugadas em Azkaban. Só de pensar nesse nome, senti frio. Então parei de pensar. Continuei comendo até não poder mais. Devo ter ficado mais de uma hora ali. Foi então que percebi que a porta da sala estava sendo aberta. Fiquei de pé imediatamente e levei a mão até o bolso, segurando fortemente a varinha. Escondi-me.

- Ah, Válter, mas eu estou tão orgulhosa do nosso Duda! Ele vai se sair muito bem esse ano. – A voz de uma mulher tagarelava sozinha.

Com cautela, espiei e vi que Petúnia Dursley acabara de entrar na sala e falava num telefone móvel com alguém. Ela se despediu da pessoa e desligou o aparelho. Então, antes que ela sequer me visse, apontei a varinha para ela e murmurei "_Imperio"_.

- Você não vai saber que eu estive aqui. Vai arrumar essa bagunça toda na cozinha e vai voltar a seus afazeres diários. – Ordenei.

Feito isso, saí pela porta da cozinha e me transfigurei novamente em cão. Corri para me afastar daquela casa e não dar margem a suspeitas. Bom, eu já estava alimentado, tinha descansado um pouco e verificado que Harry estava bem. Enquanto eu caminhava sobre minhas 4 patas em alguma rua paralela à dos Alfeneiros, ouvi vozes do que pareciam ser repórteres. Vi que essas vozes provinham de uma televisão na sala de uma casa azul bebê. Corri até a janela da tal casa e me apoiei nas patas traseiras. Pude então ver que se tratava de um noticiário trouxa.

_- ... Não temos muitas informações ainda, somente que Sirius Black é louco, acusado de matar 12 pessoas e extremamente perigoso. Quem o encontrar deve ter cautela e comunicar a polícia imediatamente. Não tentem enfrentá-lo, repito, não tentem enfrentá-lo. O telefone é esse..._

Rosnei. A essa altura o país inteiro já sabia da minha fuga. O que eles não sabiam, entretanto, é que eu não estaria caminhando por aí sobre duas pernas. Dãh.

Me afastei da casa aos poucos. O sol já não estava a pino, o que indicava que já passava do meio dia. Só me faltava um lugar para ir, antes de eu ir a Hogwarts matar Pedro. Me escondi atrás de uma árvore e alguns arbustos e voltei a forma humana, para então aparatar.

Wiltshire sempre foi um lindo lugar para se morar. Belas mansões foram construídas ali, ao lado de muitos parques com árvores e lagos e animaizinhos fofinhos. Eu mal pisara no chão e já me transformara em cachorro de novo, afinal, eu tinha acabado de pousar numa parte de Wiltshire que era povoada por bruxos. Havia poucas crianças nas ruas, mas algumas famílias tradicionais e crianças menores passeavam por ali.

Mesmo em minha forma de animago, eu tentei passar despercebido, me esgueirando por entre arbustos e plantas. Afinal, eu era um cachorro muito mal cuidado e magro, como um vira-lata. Poderia levantar suspeitas se alguém prestasse demasiada atenção a mim. Comecei a procurar meu destino, uma mansão gigantesca, com várias torres e grandes janelas, um jardim muito bem cuidado e fontes d'água e um portão de ferro preto. "Droga" pensei "todas as casas são parecidas por aqui!". Apesar de ter me confundido várias vezes, não desisti. Continuei rodando pelo povoado todo até que a encontrei: um portão negro e quilômetros de sebe bem aparada que agiam como cercas, circundando todo o território. O palacete – que devia ter umas 7 ou 8 torres - e estátuas de mármore no jardim davam àquele lugar um ar medieval. Eu segurei a vontade de uivar de excitação. Sim, aquele era exatamente o local que eu estava procurando. Sentei por ali e resolvi esperar anoitecer, afinal àquela hora, a pessoa com quem eu queria falar não devia estar sozinha. Devia estar cercada de empregados e talvez até o marido estivesse em casa para o almoço. Não, era melhor não entrar agora. Esperei.

O sol já tinha se posto há umas boas 3 horas quando eu resolvi me mexer. Não havia mais ninguém na rua a essa hora e todas as luzes estavam acesas. As pessoas deviam estar em suas casas, quentes e confortáveis, com suas amadas famílias, apreciando uma saborosa refeição. E eu aqui. Sozinho, amargurado e com frio. Mas não me importei. De fato, nenhuma dessas trivialidades importavam agora. Eu já não tinha mais doces esperanças para a vida: casar, ter um lar maravilhoso, filhos... Minha vida se resumira a minha vingança. Mas antes de me atirar nessa empreitada, eu precisava colocar os pingos nos _is _com uma certa mulher. Precisava esclarecer muitas coisas, dizer muitas coisas que estavam engasgadas. E seria agora.

Olhei ao redor e me certifiquei que não havia ninguém por perto. Ótimo. Então corri até o portão de ferro. Estava trancado, mas isso não importava. Eu estava tão magro que consegui me espremer entre as barras e num piscar de olhos eu me encontrava dentro do território da Mansão Malfoy. Corri o máximo que pude, passando por jardins, fontes, estátuas, pavões (também fiquei surpreso) e outras excentricidades. A porta principal do pequeno palácio era de madeira nobre e a fechadura era de ouro. Ali, na escadaria da frente, me transformei em homem novamente e abri a porta. Ela rangeu, mas consegui entrar sem esforço.

O hall de entrada era escuro, parcialmente iluminado por candelabros com poucas velas acesas. Havia um lustre de cristal no teto e um quadro de três pessoas na parede. Um homem loiro, de faces gélidas, cabelo quase branco e muito grande e olhos verdes que continham um ar imponente. Para os outros. Para mim, ele tinha o ar de um babaca metido a besta. No retrato também havia um garoto, que não tinha mais que 12 anos e era a cópia do pai: faces pontudas e frias e olhos acinzentados. O cabelo estava jogado para trás com gel, e ele tinha a mesma expressão de quem tinha bosta embaixo do nariz. E também tinha _ela._

- Linda como sempre. – murmurei.

Fui tirado de minhas observações ao ouvir o barulho de vidro sendo estilhaçado no andar de cima. Colado à parede e fazendo o máximo possível de silêncio, subi a grande escada que tinha no meio da sala, me escondendo nas sombras. A escada era coberta por um grande tapete vermelho, que ajudava a abafar os passos. Agradeci mentalmente a toda pompa de Lúcio Malfoy. O corredor do segundo andar estava totalmente escuro, a salvo uma luz que saía da penúltima porta a direita. Cautelosamente, fui me aproximando. Antes porém, que pudesse espiar na sala, uma criada – saída não sei da onde – entrou na sala. Dei um passo para trás e continuei escondido no escuro.

- Não, Georgiana, tudo bem. Pode deixar que eu cuido disso.

No instante em que ouvi essa voz, congelei. Eu a reconheceria de longe. Durante todos os anos que passei trancafiado, eu ouvi essa voz repetidas vezes em meus sonhos, e até quando estava acordado. Essa voz estava gravada em minha mente, mesmo que eu não quisesse. E eu jamais poderia apagá-la.

- Tem certeza, senhora? – a criada perguntou, preocupada.

- Tenho sim. Pode ir se recolher, eu recebo meu marido quando ele chegar. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, dona Narcisa.

"Narcisa". Esse nome ecoou na minha mente. A criada saiu apressada e nem me notou ali, parado no corredor. Eu respirei fundo. "Essa é minha chance". Quase não consegui sair do lugar; minhas pernas pareciam pregadas ao chão. Todo o meu corpo estava respondendo àquela voz. Mas reuni forças e dei uns passos a frente, parando em frente ao vão da porta. Percebi logo que se tratava de um aposento de lazer. Havia uma lareira crepitante na parede, da onde vinha a única luz do quarto; um piano muito bem lustrado; uma grande mesa com um xadrez de bruxo de mármore branco e preto; uma harpa de ouro do outro lado da sala e mais uma porção de objetos. No console acima da lareira, várias fotografias e no chão, uma garrafa e vários copos quebrados e uma mulher que arrumava a bagunça com um simples aceno da varinha. Seu cabelo louro estava solto. Ele era brilhoso e ao contrário do que eu me lembrava, não estava tão prateado e sim mais puxado para o dourado, com grandes cachos que mal alcançavam seu ombro. Ela vestia uma blusa branca de seda pura de manga comprida e uma saia preta longa. Tinha na mão direita um anel com um grande Rubi e na esquerda – minha garganta deu um nó – um anel de aro dourado. Uma aliança. No pescoço, nada. Senti meu coração apertar. O que ela havia feito com o colar que Andrômeda dera para nós?

Ela não pareceu perceber a minha presença. Continuava agitando a varinha e fazendo, aos poucos, a garrafa e os copos voltarem a seu estado normal. Minha respiração acelerou, a palma de minhas mãos ficou suada e eu sentia meu estômago dançar um desconfortável _heavy metal._ Não era possível... Apesar de todos esses anos, eu ainda me sentia nervoso na presença dela. Todo o meu ser era afetado por aquela mulher. Durante anos eu ficara imaginando como seria esse encontro e agora ali estava eu, na frente do meu primeiro e único amor, sem conseguir sequer mexer o braço. Resolvi não falar nada naquele momento. Minha voz me trairia. Então, bati levemente na parede para me fazer notar.

- Georgiana, já disse que...

Ela se virou para me dispensar, me tomando pela empregada, mas então percebeu a confusão que fizera. Seus olhos encontraram os meus. Azul no azul. Sua respiração ofegou e ela deixou cair a varinha. E com esta, o feitiço que estava realizando. Logo, as garrafas e os copos caíram no chão novamente e se espatifaram.

- Si..Sir.. não é possível...

Dei alguns passos para frente, entrando no quarto. Quase que simultaneamente, ela deu alguns passos para trás. Coloquei as mãos para trás e tentei soar despreocupado. Não consegui.

- Ah, é possível sim. – Não sei da onde tirei forças para falar, mas minha voz saiu. Fria e cortante. Amargurada. Mas saiu. – Bela casa você tem.

- O que você... o que você está _fazendo_...

Ela não dizia coisa com coisa. Se apoiou no console da lareira para não cair.

- Como você...

- Entrei na sua casa? Moleza para quem fugiu de Azkaban, não acha? – Gargalhei ironicamente e os olhos dela se arregalaram ainda mais. – Sente-se, Cissa. Temos muito o que conversar.

**N/A: E ai gente, curtiram? xD Enfim, só algumas observações... Tem vários mapas da Inglaterra para vocês se localizarem com os nomes (eu me guiei para escrever as andanças do Sirius nesse capítulo) e um ps: tem mapa que o nome do condado é Sussex, mas se vocês forem pesquisar, esse condado é dividido em West Sussex e East Sussex. Bem, é isso! *-* COMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM ;)**


	4. Cartas Na Mesa

_- Entrei na sua casa? Moleza para quem fugiu de Azkaban, não acha? – Gargalhei ironicamente e os olhos dela se arregalaram ainda mais. – Sente-se, Cissa. Temos muito o que conversar._

**_(n/a: Gente! Espero que vocês apreciem muito esse capítulo, me diverti muito escrevendo-o! Só peço uma coisa. Mais pro final, eu coloquei estilo songfic. Um trecho, um pedaço de uma música... E seria bom se vocês lessem ouvindo a música porque eu escrevi ouvindo-a hehehe. Enfim, o nome é A Bad Dream, quem canta é Keane! APROVEITEM E REVIEWS!)_**

**Capítulo Três – Cartas Na Mesa**

- Você não devia estar aqui. – Narcisa parecia estar se recompondo. Sua voz já não tremia tanto. – Você é um fugitivo do Ministério, se alguém lhe vir aqui... e Lúcio pode chegar a qualquer momento.

- Lúcio é um palerma. – Apontei, e ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – De qualquer forma, podemos apagá-lo quando ele chegar. Não é nele que estou interessado.

- Como... como você escapou? – A voz dela não era mais que um sussurro.

Inspirei profundamente e depois deixei o ar escapar de meus pulmões antes de responder.

- Eu não deveria lhe contar. Mas não vejo que mal isso há de causar, certo? Então... Muito simples. Passei anos perdendo peso naquela prisão maldita. A dieta dos sonhos de qualquer mulher! – Narcisa parecia horrorizada com meu humor negro. – Então, um belo dia quando foram servir minha refeição, passei pela porta e o dementador não me viu... Escapei. Puf. – Fiz um gesto, abrindo minhas duas mãos e esticando todos meus dedos como quem mostra fumaça escapando.

- Mas por que você fugiu? Quer dizer... depois de todos esses anos. Por que agora?

Ela se sentou numa poltrona perto da lareira, mas eu me mantive de pé. Caminhei até a janela do lado oposto da sala, e fiquei encarando o jardim. A lua não estava a vista no céu: começara a chover.

- Você. – respondi secamente. – Entre outros assuntos que não devem ser mencionados até que seja o tempo deles. Enquanto essa hora não chega... – Girei nos calcanhares para encará-la – você e eu temos muito que conversar.

- Não posso sequer imaginar o que um procurado pelo Ministério da Magia tenha para falar comigo. Agora, se você me dá licença... – Cissa fez a menção de se levantar.

- Não lhe dou licença! – A interrompi bruscamente e ela parou no meio do caminho, sentando-se novamente e me encarando com os olhos arregalados – Não lhe dou mais _nada,_ Narcisa! Nada! O que você me deu, hein? O que você me deu todos esses anos?

Ela ficou calada. Tudo o que se podia ouvir naquele cômodo era minha respiração pesada e o crepitar da lareira. Cissa abaixou a cabeça e ficamos naquelas posições por alguns momentos.

- Sirius... – ela pronunciou meu nome lentamente após algum tempo. Confesso que naquele momento, meu coração quase parou. Eu havia esperado anos para ouvir aquela voz novamente e ouvi-la pronunciar meu nome era... Eu não tinha nem palavras. Queria correr e abraçá-la mas me mantive impassível. – Não é assim. – Ela sussurrou e eu tive que me esforçar para ouvir – Não foi assim, e você sabe. No fundo, você sabe. Eu nunca... eu nunca deixei de...

Me debrucei sobre as palavras dela, ávido para sabê-las antes que sequer deixassem sua boca. Mas ela nunca chegou a pronunciar o que eu gostaria de ouvir.

- Você não faz ideia do que foram esses anos para mim. – Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou, e então eu pude ver: seu rosto manchado por algumas lágrimas que corriam, borrando sua maquiagem.

- Eu não faço ideia? EU NÃO FAÇO IDEIA? – Soltei uma gargalhada tenebrosa e Cissy se encolheu um pouco na poltrona. – Você é patética! Eu passei os últimos 13 anos em Azkaban! Cercado de dementadores! Sendo sugado a cada dia, perdendo minha identidade! Estava sem minha família, meus amigos, minha reputação fora pro espaço... Totalmente infeliz! Sozinho! – Meus olhos agora ardiam. Eu sentia que as lágrimas vinham, lutando para descer quando eu me lembrava de tudo o que passei, mas engoli o choro. Minha prima agora chorava abertamente, sem tirar os olhos de mim. - A prisão mais pavorosa... O lugar mais repulsivo desse mundo, e isso contando com essa sua casa nojenta! – Berrei.

- Minha casa não é nojenta! – Ela contradisse.

- Ah, tem razão! A casa não é nojenta... Você que é! – Cuspi as palavras em cima dela, que demonstrou sentir dor. Ignorei. – Enquanto eu ficava noites inteiras sem dormir, sendo perseguido por lembranças ruins... você ficava aqui! Enquanto eu sofria a perda dos meus melhores amigos e via toda minha vida ir pro brejo... você curtia a sua! Se afundando nessa vidinha fútil com um marido, fazendo compras, passeando, cuidando do seu neném...

- Sirius, não foi assim!

- ... indo a festas, praticando Magia Negra, sendo esnobe...

- Sirius, PARA! – Ela tapou os ouvidos. Mas agora eu ia falar, ia falar tudo.

- NÃO PARO! NÃO PARO! – Eu tremia de raiva, enquanto Narcisa escondera o rosto entre as mãos e soluçava. - Você é desprezível! Você acabou se tornando tudo o que eu mais odeio, tudo o que nós odiávamos! Você se lembra? Se lembra de todos os planos que nós fizemos... Se lembra de quando havia um "nós"? – Minha voz falhou por um momento quando eu tive vislumbres do passado. Nós dois, jovens...

FLASHBACK

_Eu estava no salão principal de Hogwarts, sentado na mesa da Grifinória, esperando a cerimônia de seleção começar. Cissa agora estava alguns anos mais velha. Tinha onze, provavelmente, e devia se encontrar do outro lado da grande porta de carvalho, com certeza nervosa e ansiosa. Confesso que naquele momento senti meu estômago se revirar de culpa. Eu estava no meu sexto ano agora e há alguns anos não via minha prima caçula. A última vez que nós tínhamos nos visto, eu estava nas férias do meu terceiro para o quarto ano. Me perdi em meio a lembranças._

_ Eu acabara de chegar da Estação de King's Cross com meus pais. Mamãe abriu a porta e eu entrei em casa, pensando "De volta ao calabouço". Joguei meu malão no canto do hall e ouvi minha mãe fungar de indignação com meus maus modos. Ignorei-a. _

_"Então" disse papai "Você não nos contou direito como foi esse ano, meu filho!"_

_- Foi ótimo. – Respondi, seco, me jogando no sofá da sala de visitas._

_- Ora, Sirius! Mal o vimos esse ano! Quis ficar na escola para as férias de Natal, não nos escreveu... Conte-nos as novidades. – Meu pai insistiu, sentando-se no sofá defronte._

_- Ah pai, foi bom. Comi, estudei, dormi, fiquei com meus amigos. Nada demais._

_Eu já estava começando a ficar cheio daquela conversa. Então minha mãe, que tinha permanecido de pé no hall, anunciou._

_- Temos uma surpresa para você._

_- Dispenso, mãe. _

_- Sirius, não responda assim a sua mãe! – Meu pai ralhou._

_- Vai dispensar sua prima? – Ela provocou._

_Levantei a cabeça e mirei minha mãe, cheio de esperança; será possível? Andromeda? Ela pareceu ler meus pensamentos e fez que não com a cabeça. Perdi o interesse._

_- Não quero ver a monstra, mamãe... – Comecei, me referindo a minha prima querida: Belatriz._

_ - Six, eu não sou monstra!_

_Pisquei, incrédulo, e olhei para a escada. Minha priminha caçula se encontrava de pé ali, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão contrariada no rosto. Narcisa estava com um vestido de seda azul claro que realçava seus olhos, o cabelo liso muito loiro estava preso num coque e ela tinha uma tiara de diamantes na cabeça. Sorri imensamente._

_- Cissy! – Exclamei. – Claro que você não é monstra! Você é uma fada! Venha cá, loirinha! _

_Abri os braços, chamando-a e ela veio correndo. Se jogou em cima de mim, me abraçando com força._

_- Grandão! Que saudades! _

_- Eu também estava! – Soltei o abraço e a observei por um momento. – Você está mais alta!_

_- Sim! E meu cabelo cresceu também! Mas não dá para ver – ela sabiamente adicionou – porque mamãe prendeu-o num coque. Que achou de minha tiara nova?_

_- É realmente muito bonita. – Fui sincero. Naquele instante, papai se levantou e deixou-me sozinho com Cissa. _

_- Você sumiu. – Disse minha prima, fazendo beicinho. – Por que não me escreveu?_

_- Eu sinto muito Narcisa, andei muito ocupado. – Tive flashes de meus dois últimos anos em Hogwarts: eu, Tiago e Lupin inventando o Mapa, fazendo traquinagens pela escola, matando aula, criando poções divertidas nas horas vagas, assaltando a cozinha na madrugada, jogando quadribol... E tinha também Marlene McKinnon, Mary Clearwater , Dorcas Meadowes, Anne Humpfrey, Emmeline Vance, Alexandra Frobisher… Afastei as meninas do meu pensamento. "Agora não é a hora, Sirius" disse a mim mesmo. _

_- Ocupado com o que?_

_- Ahm... Estudando. Estudando muito. _

_- É? – Ela me perguntou com os olhos brilhando, como se estudar fosse tudo que ela mais quisesse na vida. – E como é Hogwarts, Sirius? Eu quero ir logo! – Ela fungou. Eu ri._

_- Você vai já, já. Tenha calma. Ahh! – Me estiquei no sofá, sorrindo. - Lá é... maravilhoso. É um castelo imenso, sabe? Cheio de passagens secretas e fantasmas..._

_- Fantasmas!? – Ela se espantou._

_- É! E salas de aula cheia de criaturinhas curiosas... muitos feitiços! Temos 4 Casas. Quando você chega lá, o Chapéu Seletor te escolhe para uma delas... É lá onde você faz seus amigos. É quase que minha família. – Não consegui esconder um sorriso ao lembrar de meus melhores amigos. _

_- E qual é a __sua__ Casa? – Ela cruzou as pernas, me olhando do chão. _

_- A minha é a Grifinória: é a casa dos corajosos. Mas também tem a Lufa-Lufa, a casa dos babac... bonzinhos – me corrigi depressa- a Corvinal, a casa dos inteligentes e a Sonserina: a casa dos mentirosos, trapaceiros e malvados. Você não gostaria de ir para lá! – Fiz uma careta._

_- Eu não! Eu espero ir para a Grifinória também, como você. – Minha prima apontou e eu assenti, satisfeito. – Você acha que eu vou para lá, Sirius?_

_- Com certeza sim, loirinha. _

_A voz de Tiago me tirou de meus devaneios._

_- Ei, cara! Responde!_

_- Hm?_

_- Já já vão entrar os novatos! Aonde você está com a cabeça? – Tiago me olhou desconfiado. Então abriu um sorrisinho cínico, como se entendesse tudo – Marlene? Rá, eu sabia!_

_- Quê? _

_- Você está caidinho pela McKinnon. E não sou só eu que estou comentando..._

_Ele levantou as mãos em sua defesa, como quem se diz inocente._

_- Tiago, do que é que você está falando? Só me distraí aqui...! – Exclamei, indignado. – E eu sou lá de ficar gamado em mulher? _

_- Pra mim é Marlene sim. E você pode me dizer o que quiser._

_- Não é ela, já lhe disse..._

_Ele deu de ombros._

_- Tá bom... – Eu bufei, achando que ele finalmente havia se calado, quando ele piscou e sorriu - ... Romeu!_

_- Olhe aqui... – Comecei, mas Remo me interrompeu. _

_- Shush, vocês dois! Eles vão entrar! _

_E no instante seguinte a grande porta de carvalho se abriu, revelando Minerva McGonagall e uns 30 e poucos alunos com seus onze anos. Estiquei o pescoço, procurando alguma menina de cabelos prateados._

_- Marlene não está ali, sabe... – Tiago sussurrou e Remo abafou uma risadinha._

_- Não sou eu quem fala o nome de Lily Evans durante o sono, sabe... – Retruquei e meu amigo boca grande ficou quieto, e com uma mega tromba. Sorri, vitorioso. _

_- Quem você está procurando, afinal? – Remo indagou. _

_- Ninguém em especial. – Tentei soar o mais displicente que pude, mas foi quando a vi. Narcisa com certeza havia mudado durante aqueles três anos._

_Seu cabelo descia pelas suas costas em cascata, meio liso e meio ondulado; seus olhos azuis estavam maiores e mais espertos e ela andava com uma postura um tanto aristocrática. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão indiferente. Gemi, baixinho. O que diria Andromeda, hein?_

_A professora McGonagall anunciou que agora, cada aluno deveria pôr o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça e assim que soubesse seu destino, deveria sentar-se na mesa de sua Casa. E assim começou a cerimônia._

_- Antonelli , Amber!_

_- Lufa-Lufa!_

_A mesa da esquerda irrompeu em palmas e assobios. Fiquei nervoso, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Cissa. Ela estava impassível. A Prof Minerva ia chamando os nomes, e o Chapéu Seletor logo anunciava a que casa o estudando pertencia. Eu comecei a rezar..._

_- Alley, Edgar! _

_- Corvinal!_

_- Annette, Abigail!_

_- Lufa-Lufa!_

_Meu coração batia rápido... eu percebi que estava suando..._

_- Bemingfield, Klaus!_

_- Sonserina!_

_- Pobre Klaus... – Tiago murmurou e Lupin concordou. Eu não os ouvi direito._

_- Bemingfield, Oscar!_

_Agora estava muito perto... _

_- Corvinal!_

_"Por favor, __**por favor**__..."_

_- Black, Narcisa!_

_Minha respiração parou. Aquele momento ali, possivelmente, decidiria todo o futuro de minha prima. Pedi perdão por ter ficado aqueles anos sem ter dado notícias..._

_Ela caminhou até o banquinho, sentou-se e colocou o Chapéu em sua cabeça. _

_- Black? – Ouvi Remo comentar com Tiago. _

_O Chapéu afundou na cabeça loira de Cissy, tapando seus olhos. _

_Senti-me extremamente culpado... mas ainda havia uma chance..._

_- Então é isso que Sirius... é parente dele? – Remo e Tiago sussurravam._

_O Chapéu hesitou, pensando por alguns segundos que mais me pareceram horas;_

_"Ah vai, por favor... vem pra cá... Grifinória, Grifinória..."_

_O salão todo em silêncio..._

_"Por mim, por Andromeda, Grifinória, Grifinória..."_

_- Sonserina!_

_A mesa verde e prateada bateu palmas e comemorou a escolha de Cissy. Soquei a mesa com força._

_- NÃO! _

_Mas no meio da balbúrdia, ninguém me ouviu. Só Tiago percebeu meu comportamento, mas ele teve a delicadeza de não comentar nem perguntar nada. _

_Passei o resto da cerimônia e do jantar irritado e sem falar com ninguém. Mal engoli minha comida e assim que Dumbledore deu os anúncios finais e se despediu, pulei da mesa da Grifinória. Algumas cabeças se viraram para mim, inclusive a dos meus amigos. _

_- Aonde ele está indo? – Perguntou Pedro. Me parecia que aquela era a primeira vez que ele abria a boca naquela noite. Mas também, eu estivera cego e surdo de raiva. Se ele tivesse me xingado aos berros, eu não o ouviria. _

_- Deixa ele. – Tiago comentou. _

_Anotei mentalmente esse pequeno gesto, para depois agradecer a Tiago por ser meu melhor amigo e me entender tão bem. No meio da multidão, consegui ir me esgueirando para o outro lado e cheguei perto da galera da Sonserina. Avistei a longa cachoeira de cabelos loiros ao longe, ao lado de uma menina de cabelos escuros e muito curtos que era do 7º ano. Os alunos da Sonserina começavam a se dirigir as masmorras e eu sabia que não haveria mais chance de falar com ela uma vez que ela estivesse dentro de seu Salão Comunal._

_- Situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas! – Falei comigo mesmo._

_Tirei a varinha das vestes o mais discretamente que pude e apontei para o teto do Salão Principal. Murmurei um feitiço. _

_Uma explosão se sucedeu; um alto estampido, segundo de uma fumaça muito densa e preta e alguns morcegos apareceram, sobrevoando e gerando gritos. As pessoas começaram a se acotovelar e no meio da confusão, consegui chegar perto de Narcisa e a puxei pelo braço._

_- Ai! Mas o que é isso...? – Ela gritou, mas ninguém a ouviu devido ao pânico geral. Eu sabia que tinha apenas alguns segundos antes que Dumbledore resolvesse tudo, então saí arrastando Cissa pelo cotovelo até uma sala abandonada que ficava ao lado da escadaria. Entramos e eu fechei a porta._

_- Que é que você pensa... – Ela começou muito irritada, tirando mechas de cabelo dos olhos, então nossos olhares se encontraram - Sirius?_

_Não soube o que responder. Ela correu e me abraçou, me deixando completamente desarmado. _

_- Ei, Cissy! – Passei os braços em volta do corpo dela e a apertei. _

_Ela estava definitivamente mais alta. Seu rosto agora se encaixava perfeitamente no meu peito. _

_- Sirius! Você... – Ela me soltou, deu alguns passos para trás e então me deu um soco no braço esquerdo._

_- Au! – Soltei uma exclamação de dor – Ai, o que é isso!?_

_- Isso é por você ter sumido! – Ela falou e eu senti um traço de mágoa em sua voz. – Isso é por não ter dado notícias! – Ela me deu outro soco. E esse doeu a beça. Quando ela tinha ficado tão forte!?_

_- Quer parar de me bater? – Resmunguei, acariciando meu braço duplamente machucado. – Isso dói! _

_- Ah é, Sirius Black! Pois doeu também você ter me abandonado. _

_Fiquei quieto por alguns segundos. _

_- Cissa, eu... me desculpe..._

_- Quando foi a última vez que nos vimos? Eu tinha 7, 8 anos? Por que você fez isso heim? Por que me abandonou?_

_- Não foi assim, é que..._

_- Andromeda pediu! – Ela tinha os olhos marejados e eu me surpreendi. – Ela fez você prometer cuidar de mim! Eu lembro! E você prometeu, você prometeu!_

_- Narcisa, eu não pensei... – e estranhamente, senti minha garganta fechar, ao ver que ela chorava. – Não pensei que você fosse sentir tanto minha falta... _

_- Não pensou? – Ela sussurrou, sua voz tremia. – Pensou que eu nem iria notar né? Pelo menos Bela estava lá. Ela nunca me deu muita atenção... mas pelo menos não me abandonou!_

_- Bela? Qual é, Narcisa, Bela é perver..._

_- Não fale dela! – Minha prima subitamente tomou um instinto protetor ao falar de Belatriz. – Bela cuidou de mim! No início ela foi má... escondeu minhas bonecas... disse-me que eu era muito grandinha para brincar com elas. Depois ela foi melhorando. Me explicou tudo!_

_- Tudo o que? – E fiquei com medo da resposta._

_- Tudo de tudo! Tudo que ninguém nunca me contou...Todo mundo escondia tudo de mim, diziam que eu não entenderia. Mas então ela me explicou. Ela me contou como um trouxa roubou minha irmã de nós!_

_- Quê? _

_- É! Ela me disse que é por culpa desse trouxa que não tenho mais minha irmã... Que ele fez alguma coisa com Andy e por isso ela não gosta mais de nós – Narcisa chorava abertamente agora, lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto angelical. Me partiu o coração vê-la naquele estado. – E eu odeio trouxas, Sirius, ODEIO! _

_Senti meu estômago dar giros desconfortáveis. Por Merlin... o que é que ela estava dizendo? Belatriz havia feito uma completa lavagem cerebral em Narcisa! Ela estava muito menos parecida comigo e com Andromeda e muito mais parecida com o resto da família... com Bela..._

_- Cissa, não é bem assim... – tentei explicar._

_- Depois ela me disse – ela continuou – como você veio para cá e descobriu um novo mundo. E que eu me tornei muito... criança para você. – Ela parecia extremamente magoada e frágil agora. Senti meus olhos arderem. – Como eu era muito pequena e chata, e você não queria mais cuidar de mim. Não tinha mais paciência para minhas brincadeiras. E que, como Andromeda, você também se enchera de mim...E como você tinha novos amigos. E muitas __namoradas__... _

_Pensei ter sentido um pouco de ciúmes nessa última frase mas ignorei. Minha prima soluçava, seus olhos azuis agora tinha uma coloração vermelha, ela fungava e tinha a respiração acelerada. _

_- Narcisa, deixe-me falar..._

_- E não é verdade, Sirius? Você, assim como Andromeda e mamãe e papai... todos se encheram de mim! – Ela tentou secar o rosto, mas as lágrimas continuavam a descer. Parecia que não acabariam nunca. – Ninguém se importou comigo, somente Bela. Ela foi a única que se preocupou... Ela não é lá muito carinhosa. Mas é minha irmã. _

_Minha prima caçula acabou seu discurso e se jogou na cadeira mais próxima, os braços sobre a mesa e a cabeça deitada em cima dos braços. Ela tremia, pois ainda chorava bastante. Eu passei a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso. Eu estava completamente perdido. O que eu poderia dizer, o que poderia fazer? Reuni coragem e após alguns minutos, falei:_

_- Você foi para a Sonserina. – Foi tudo que pude dizer. O instante em que minhas palavras deixaram minha boca foi o instante em que me odiei. Tantas coisas a dizer, tanto a me desculpar... e eu falava isso? Que patético._

_- Fui, fui sim. – respondeu ela, levantando a cabeça orgulhosa e me encarando. Definitivamente, aquela garota não parecia ter onze anos. – Claro que fui. É a casa de Bela. A casa de mamãe e papai, de toda a nossa família. A casa em que minha irmã me garantiu que eu nunca ficaria... sozinha. – Essa última palavra saiu com dificuldade. _

_- Cissa, você não pode estar falando sério! – Me exasperei. – É a pior Casa que tem! É a Casa mais malvada, lá só tem gente nojenta... _

_- Por quê? Por que __você__ diz? _

_Nos fitamos por um longo momento. _

_- Não. – Respondi, simplesmente. – Porque é. É a casa das pessoas ambiciosas, que passam por cima de tudo e todos para chegarem a seus objetivos. É a casa das pessoas sem sentimentos. A casa dos mentirosos, dos bruxos das trevas. Mas se você quer ser um deles, vá em frente! _

_Senti o olhar firme de Narcisa oscilar. Mas ela ainda não estava totalmente convencida. Então, joguei a cartada final. _

_- É a Casa que eu mais odeio. _

_Reuni todo o desprezo que sentia pela Sonserina naquela última frase e vi que os sentimentos de Cissa por mim ultrapassavam qualquer orgulho e qualquer coisa que alguém tenha dito. Ela sucumbiu._

_- Não quero que você me odeie. – Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos apreensivos. _

_- Sossega – Andei até ela e a levantei, puxando-a novamente para um abraço. – Eu não te odiaria nem em um milhão de anos. _

_Ela me abraçou de volta e nós dissemos muitas coisas naquele abraço. _

_- Desculpa, loirinha. Prometo que não vai acontecer de novo._

_- Eu senti sua falta, Six. _

_E ao ouvi-la me chamar daquele jeito, vi que tudo estava bem._

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Narcisa estava sentada, me olhando como se tivesse acabado de ter as mesmas lembranças que eu.

- Nós? – Ela sorriu ironicamente. – Sirius, não foram uma nem duas as vezes em que você me abandonou! Acho que é você que se esqueceu que nunca houvera um 'nós'! Era eu, sozinha. E você! Você, você, você! Você sempre foi muito egoísta! Os seus sentimentos estão acima dos sentimentos dos outros. O coitado do Sirius Black. Você é o dono da verdade absoluta. Para você, ninguém sente nada, todos somos frios e só você que sofre. Aliás, nunca ouvi uma pessoa dizer tantas vezes a palavra 'eu' como você!

- Eu?

- É! Você! Afinal, já que você quer remexer nessas coisas... – ela se levantou da poltrona e me encarou firmemente. – Quem foi que se afastou e quebrou a promessa, para início de conversa? Você! Você deveria ter cuidado de mim, Sirius. Pelo menos você dizia que me amava e se importava comigo. Mas não... você preferiu se rebelar contra nossa família e me largar aos cuidados de Bela e dos meus pais. Você sabia como eles eram, sabia o que iriam me contar...

- Eu tinha 15 anos, Narcisa, pelo amor de Deus! Foi um erro, eu sei, mas você...

- Eu o que, Sirius? Eu o que? Eu tinha 7 anos, eu estava com medo! – Ela berrou, recomeçando a chorar. – Eu me senti sozinha! E Bela aparece, falando um monte de coisas... E VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA LÁ! Eu acreditei.

- Você sempre detestou Bela, Cissa. – Comentei, num tom quase cansado.

- Isso porque eu admirava Andy e você! Queria ser como vocês! E Bela era má comigo... mas quando vocês se foram... que escolha eu tive? – Ela adquiriu uma postura mais ereta e uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto. - Você não sabe o quanto eu chorei por você, Sirius. E o quanto eu continuo chorando.

Ela me encarava. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam e eu pude perceber como ela estava liberando anos de mágoas naquelas palavras.

- Eu também tenho mágoas suas, Narcisa. Nesse ponto eu admito que errei. Mas e depois? Você...

- Depois? – Ela soltou uma risada descontrolada e eu franzi a testa. – Sirius, por Merlin! Você acha que eu não sabia dos seus _casos_?

- C-casos...? – Gaguejei.

- Eu era pequena, não burra! Nem surda! O colégio inteiro falava. - Narcisa falou timidamente, o que me surpreendeu um pouco. Naquele momento ela pareceu uma adolescente intimidada. A lareira crepitava mais alto do que nunca. – Tive que enfrentar meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts ouvindo, em cada corredor, que você estava com uma garota diferente! Ou você acha que eu não sabia? Dorcas, Marlene, Mary, Josephine, Jessica, Amelia, Lydia... – Ela foi enumerando e eu senti-me desabar. Eu não tinha argumentos contra minha galinhagem juvenil. - E o pior: não foi só naquele ano não! Quando você me disse que havia sumido pois estava estudando, você estava é com elas! Com elas e com seus amigos, arrumando confusões pela escola! E eu sempre solitária. Inventando desculpas para você não estar me dando atenção.

Ela estava arfando; falara isso tudo muito depressa.

- Mas eu senti sua falta!

- Sirius, por favor não minta.

- Eu só não sabia ainda. Não sabia o quanto você era... é importante para mim.

Merda.

Narcisa, que havia virado de costas para mim, parara e lentamente voltara a sua posição original, aonde podia me encarar. Não tive forças e nem vontade de mudar meu olhar de direção. Contemplei-a; como há muito não fazia. Ela estava descabelada e com a maquiagem um tanto borrada e ainda assim, era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida. Dei um passo em direção a ela. Ela se manteve parada.

-Não. – Sussurrou. Mas vi seus olhos traírem sua boca e terminei com a distância entre nós. Segurei-lhe o rosto entre as duas mãos e rocei a ponta de meu nariz no dela. Ela fechou os olhos, apreciando aquele momento e eu fiz o mesmo. – Não – ela tornou a repetir, e eu senti seu hálito quente, convidativo e quase fui a loucura. Ela negava, ainda que eu ouvisse seu coração bater mil vezes mais rápido e sua respiração ofegar. Cada fibra do meu corpo, cada parte do meu ser guardava mágoas daquela mulher. Mas só porque essas mesmas partes a amavam loucamente. Eu estava, portanto, num dilema. Ela estava ali, parada, sem resistir. O rosto a apenas poucos centímetros do meu. E naquele instante minha vingança, meu ódio, minha amargura... nada mais fazia sentido. O passado significava nada. E ela significava tudo.

Decidi que seria forte em outras ocasiões. Tudo o que eu queria agora era ser fraco, tê-la em meus braços de novo. Nada mais importava...Enchi-me de coragem e ia tomar-lhe os lábios quando ouvimos um barulho no andar de baixo. Congelei. Narcisa imediatamente abriu os olhos.

- Lúcio. – Ela sussurrou. Assenti com a cabeça. Merda! MERDA, MERDA, MERDA!

Já mencionei o quanto eu odiava aquele idiota?

- Narcisa? – A voz arrastada de Lúcio, no térreo, se fez presente. – Aonde você está?

- Aqui em cima, querido! – ela tentou gritar, mas o que saiu foi uma voz fraca. Então, virou-se para mim e abaixou ainda mais o tom de voz. – Você deve ir.

- Não pense que se livrou assim tão fácil.

- Agora, Sirius.

- Eu vou voltar.

- Já!

Ela abriu a janela. A chuva lá fora estava mais forte agora. Por um breve momento, me ocorreu ficar ali e enfrentar Lúcio. Não com a varinha, mas com os punhos: socar cada parte do seu corpo estúpido. "Mas tudo a seu tempo", aquela vozinha que sempre me aconselhava apareceu. Me conformei e passei metade do meu corpo pela janela, sem olhar para trás. A chuva logo me encharcou, mas não liguei. Passei a outra perna e logo me encontrava pendurado no segundo andar da Mansão da Família Malfoy. Esgueirei-me até uma trepadeira e desci por ela. Narcisa me olhava, apreensiva, da janela.

- Tenha cuidado! – Ela pareceu preocupada e eu quase não a ouvi. Sua voz tremia. Olhei para cima, com o cenho franzido. – Quer dizer... cuidado com minhas plantas! Ahhh!

E ela fechou a janela com um _clique_.

Desci rapidamente e logo corri para trás de um arbusto mediano. Ali, a chuva me açoitava o rosto, as mãos e qualquer parte desprotegida do meu corpo mas eu não sentia frio. Não sentia nada. Fiquei mirando a janela do quarto aonde Cissa estava. Minha cabeça rodava com o número de informações que eu tinha registrado na última hora. Será possível que eu tinha mesmo falado todas aquelas coisas... e será que ela me falara tudo aquilo também? Quando nos veríamos de novo? Havia tanto ainda para dizer, tanto a resolver. Fiquei ali, anestesiado. Parado no meio da tempestade, com os pensamentos confusos. Não tirei os olhos da janela. Passados alguns minutos, o _marido_ dela – e eu senti meu coração doer ao pensar nessa palavra – apareceu e a beijou. Naquela hora, um frio anormal perpassou o meu corpo e eu só queria socar alguma coisa. Ou melhor, alguém.

Vaguei sem rumo durante aquela noite. As memórias se entrelaçavam em minha mente, tecendo uma complexa rede de pensamentos que era difícil de entender. Eu via fragmentos de minha vida, cenas aleatórias que me invadiam, uma tomando o lugar da outra. Elas eram substituídas com a mesma rapidez com que apareciam. Por fim, lembrei-me da noite que minha prima fora expulsa. "O início do fim" pensei, enquanto chutava uma pedrinha para longe.

FLASHBACK

_Estávamos todos sentados na Sala de Estar da minha casa. Andromeda havia acabado de fugir, eu estava esparramado numa cadeira, completamente entediado. Mascava chiclete o mais barulhentamente que podia. Todos esperávamos minha mãe. Narcisa estava com seus seis aninhos, sentada comportadamente com as mãos em cima dos joelhos e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar; Belatriz estava majestosamente desafiadora, com as pernas e braços cruzados, uma expressão de ódio contido no rosto; meu pai olhava o relógio de bolso de 20 em 20 segundos, aflito; minha Tia Druella, sentada de forma bem reta, tinha a expressão mais inabalável que eu já vira em alguém humano em toda minha vida; seu marido, meu tio Cygnus, andava de um lado para o outro na sala; meu irmão olhava para todos nós, do canto da sala, e parecia apavorado; tio Alphard era o único que, como eu, parecia achar tudo aquilo um grande circo. Ele olhou para mim e piscou, com sua melhor expressão de 'Não se preocupe' no rosto. Sorri para ele. Então minha mãe adentrou a sala e começou seu discurso. _

_- O que houve aqui antes do jantar foi, sem dúvida, um desastre. Não devemos nunca mais falar sobre esse acidente detestável. O nome __dela__ – mamãe fez uma cara de nojo – não deve ser mais mencionado debaixo desse teto, por nossas bocas. Nossa família..._

_ Nesse exato momento, estourei uma bola de chiclete particularmente alto demais. Minha mãe me olhou e ordenou, imperiosamente:_

_ - Cuspa isso agora._

_- Quê? _

_- Cuspa, Sirius._

_- Você sabe quanto isso custou? – reclamei, sarcasticamente indignado. _

_- Você comprou com o meu dinheiro não é? Então não vai fazer diferença no seu bolso. Cuspa._

_- Eu não! – Me levantei, irritado. Nada me dava mais ódio do que quando minha mãe jogava na minha cara que tudo o que era meu – das minhas roupas íntimas até as guloseimas que eu comia – fora comprado com o dinheiro sujo dela._

_- Aonde você pensa que vai, seu moleque mal criado? – Minha mãe apertou os olhinhos para mim. Sua narina tremia de fúria. _

_Ninguém naquela casa desobedecia minha mãe. Nem meus tios. Ela sempre dava a última palavra. Mas eu já estava cheio daquela palhaçada. Ela nos reunira para tirar Andie da família e eu não ficar parado ali, como um bom filho _

_- Para o meu quarto, para onde mais? Não vou assistir a isso. Nem parecem uma família!_

_- Não se atreva a falar assim!_

_Narcisa me olhava com os olhos suplicantes, como se tivesse medo de minha mãe por mim. Não liguei. Eu não tinha medo de cara feia._

_- Falo como quiser, mamãe querida. E se você me dá licença, ou não, no fundo não me importa muito – acrescentei – vou curtir a paz do meu quarto. O único cômodo dessa casa que não está impregnado com maldade e orgulho besta. _

_E deixando todos atordoados, menos o tio Alphard, que sorria orgulhoso, saí em direção ao meu quarto, displicentemente despreocupado. _

FIM DE FLASHBACK

_Porque eu tenho que voar_

_Sobre cada cidade acima e abaixo da linha?_

_Eu morrerei lá nas nuvens_

_E é você que eu defendo, eu não amo_

No fundo, parecia que aquele temporal era um reflexo do estado do meu corpo. A chuva me castigava. "Como se tudo que eu mais precisasse agora era mais sofrimento" pensei, amargurado. Eu havia voltado para minha forma animal. Não era seguro ficar andando por aí sobre duas pernas, principalmente perto de povoados bruxos. Além disso, era mais fácil ignorar meus sentimentos quando eu caminhava sobre minhas quatro patas. Me afastei o mais rapidamente que pude da casa de Narcisa. Eu já devia estar caminhando há umas boas duas horas e ainda assim, não me sentia cansado. Eu não sabia nem para aonde estava indo: estava no piloto automático.

_Eu acordo, é um pesadelo, ninguém ao meu lado_

_Eu estava lutando, mas simplesmente me sinto_

_Cansado demais para continuar lutando_

_Suponho que eu não seja do tipo que luta_

Eu estava muito confuso, agora. Parece que a conversa que eu tivera com ela, a conversa que supostamente deveria esclarecer muitas coisas, só me perturbou mais ainda. Eu lembrei de ter pensado e repensado todos os meus planos, as noites sem dormir em Azkaban planejando minha fuga, os diálogos que criei em minha própria cabeça tarde da noite, todos os acertos de contas que eu pretendia fazer... Tive uma súbita realização: toda minha vida agora era voltada para vingança. Ódio. Sentimentos negativos. Não havia luz no meu caminho. Os últimos treze anos foram somente de trevas. Eu havia me tornado extremamente oco e frio. Ver Narcisa novamente, porém, me fizera senti o que há muito tempo eu não sentia, ou vinha lutando para não sentir. Uma coisa quente, acolhedora e que fazia todo o resto parecer supérfluo... _amor_.

_Onde eu me encontrarei com meu destino?_

_Querida, eu sou um homem nascido para odiar_

_E quando me encontrarei com meu fim?_

_Em melhores tempos, você poderia ser minha amiga_

Só agora eu percebia o quanto ela fizera falta. Eu tinha saudades de seu cheiro, seu gosto, daquele sorriso que me fazia derreter... Cissa sempre foi minha fonte de força, de inspiração. Ela sempre me consolava, me dava vontade de continuar seguindo em frente. Quando eu me sentia sozinho, ela era a única que permanecia lá. Quando eu não tinha mais esperança e via tudo em tons de cinza ela vinha e, com seu amor, coloria novamente todo o meu mundo, me devolvendo a vida. Mas, de uma forma bastante irônica, era ela quem me sugava a energia também. Minha fonte de destruição. A única com o poder de me pôr de pé e me derrubar; uma palavra sua me levava do céu ao inferno. "_Não"._

_Eu acordo, é um pesadelo, ninguém ao meu lado_

_Eu estava lutando, mas simplesmente me sinto _

_Cansado demais para estar lutando_

_Suponho que eu não seja do tipo que luta_

_Não me importaria com isso se você estivesse ao meu lado_

_Mas você se foi para longe. Sim, agora você se foi para longe _

Ela tinha uma vida diferente agora. Aliás, eu também. Se há quinze anos alguém me dissesse tudo que ia acontecer, eu diria que essa pessoa bebeu pouco mais do que devia. Narcisa casada com Malfoy? Nunca! Lílian e Tiago mortos por causa de Pedro, nosso grande amigo? Nah! E eu, preso? Apesar de toda minha dedicação em desrespeitar regulamentos e convenções sociais, eu jamais cometeria um crime. "Bom, e mesmo se cometesse, não seria pego, obviamente" pensei, debochado. Ainda assim... engraçado como as coisas funcionam, não é? Quando você para pra pensar, sua vida geralmente tomou um curso um pouco diferente do que você esperava. Um caminho alternativo, talvez, para a felicidade. Já a minha saíra completamente do trilho. Eu sentia não ter mais o controle de meus próprios sentimentos. Eu não sabia mais quem eu era, o que eu queria verdadeiramente. Meus gostos, minhas opiniões, meu jeito de ser foram apagados pelo tempo. Muitas coisas aconteceram sem eu estar preparado para elas e após anos preso, me recusando a sentir qualquer coisa que não fosse raiva e frustração, agora eu era obrigado a encarar a vida e tomar algumas atitudes. E eu não me referia somente a limpar meu nome.

_Aonde nós vamos?_

_Nem sequer conheço meu estranho e velho rosto_

_E eu estou pensando sobre aqueles dias_

_E eu estou pensando sobre aqueles dias_

FLASHBACK

_- Sirius, por que você fugiu?_

_- É muito complicado._

_- Me explica._

_- Você não iria entender._

_- Tente. _

_Suspirei, derrotado. Eu estava deitado no jardim, esparramado embaixo de uma grande árvore perto do Lago. Narcisa estava sentada do meu lado, as pernas comportadamente cruzadas e mirava-me intensamente. Não agüentei mais aquele tom inquisidor e resolvi explicar tudo._

_Pouco mais de 5 meses haviam se passado desde que Narcisa fora selecionada para a Sonserina. Estávamos em fevereiro e durante a época das Férias de Natal, eu havia finalmente feito o que eu queria desde que me entedia por gente: saído de casa. _

_Um longo silêncio seguiu-se, antes que eu conseguisse explicar tudo para minha prima caçula. Como a ida de Andy havia me fragilizado – mesmo que eu me recusasse a mostrar minha fraqueza na frente dos outros, não significava que eu não sofria -, como o fato de mamãe e Druella a expulsarem da família havia me perturbado, como eu odiava tudo relacionado a minha família, principalmente após ser escolhido para a Grifinória e ter conhecido James e Remo, que me mostraram um mundo totalmente diferente, como eu tinha idéias contrárias as dos Black em relação a trouxas..._

_- Não fale deles – pediu Cissa, se mexendo, desconfortável. – Você sabe meu sentimento por essa gente. _

_- Cissy, você está cheia de preconceito. _

_- Não importa. Se eles fossem qualquer outra raça: gigantes, duendes, fadas! – E eu levantei uma sobrancelha a menção dessa última espécie - eu ainda teria horror a eles. Por culpa deles, perdi minha irmã. Por favor, não fale deles._

_- Tudo bem. – Assenti, não querendo perturbá-la mais – Então, é isso. Não me encaixo lá. Nunca me encaixei. _

_- Tia Walburga chorou dias depois que você foi embora. Ouvi mamãe comentar com papai. Mas ela não deixou ninguém ver. Ela chorava durante a madrugada, só Monstro que a ouviu._

_- Duvido – bufei – aquela mulher não tem sentimentos. Só se importa com o nome da Família, manter a pureza, como os Black são uma nobre linhagem e toda essa porcaria. – Repeti, monotonamente, toda a babaquice que ouvi desde criança. _

_- Bom, foi mamãe disse. Ela ficou dois dias esperando você voltar, ou dar notícias. Por fim, seu pai a convenceu a se animar um pouco e..._

_- E ela se animou tanto que tirou meu nome da tapeçaria, me excluindo da família, não é mesmo? – Completei, marotamente. Um sorriso amarelo brotou em meus lábios e Cissa se encolheu. Ela tinha um semblante triste._

_- É. Foi isso sim. Eu pedi que não fizessem isso, que não expulsassem você. Mas ninguém me ouviu. _

_Vi que aquele fato a abalara seriamente e me sentei, ajeitando minha blusa que estava amarrotada. Então a encarei._

_- Cissa, olha pra mim. – Ela levantou a cabeça e nossos olhares se encontraram. – Não importa, ok? Não é nada demais..._

_- Você diz isso porque não foi obrigado a ver sua mãe tirar Andy da árvore genealógica da família. Foi horrível. _

_- Eu sinto muito. Eu deveria ter levado você comigo quando saí. – Me desculpei, arrependido._

_- Não é isso. Naquele momento eu fiquei bem triste, mas ainda tinha você. Mas quando o seu nome foi quei...queimado... _

_ A voz dela falhou. Suspirei profundamente e então movi um pouco mais para perto dela e segurei sua mãozinha pequena e delicada entre as minhas. Ela pareceu surpresa, mas por fim sorriu e eu retribuí o sorriso. _

_- Não se preocupa com isso. Eu estou feliz longe de todos eles. _

_- Longe de mim também?_

_- Claro que não! Nunca pense uma coisa. Você é diferente, e sabe disso. Eu te adoro demais. E não é porque eu não estou mais naquela tapeçaria idiota que isso vai mudar. Eu sempre vou estar aqui para você. Continuo sendo seu primo mais velho... _

_- E meu melhor amigo. _

_- Exatamente. _

_Ela ficou de joelhos e se jogou em cima de mim, me abraçando. Eu soltei uma risada gostosa e a abracei de volta. _

_Era engraçado como Narcisa, diferentemente de qualquer pessoa – até de Andy e James - conseguia liberar o meu lado mais doce, mais protetor e mais despreocupado. Ao lado dela eu não precisava fingir nada. Eu amava os meus amigos mais do que tudo e isso era um fato irrefutável, mas com ela era... diferente. Com ela eu podia ser o mais sincero que o meu coração me permitia e não porque eu intencionalmente quisesse ser e sim porque isso simplesmente saía. Ao lado dela as palavras e os sentimentos fluíam, saíam de mim antes que eu sequer percebesse. Ao lado de Cissa eu não precisava ser o mais charmoso, o mais bonito, o mais forte nem o mais inteligente porque aos olhos dela, eu já o era. Ela me olhava com essa admiração constante e esse amor infinito e eu sentia que podia tudo, podia fazer qualquer coisa. Percebi naquele momento que não precisava de muito, só que ela me olhasse daquele jeito para o resto da vida. _

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando finalmente me dei conta da onde estava. Eu não reconhecia o lugar, só sabia que ali era bem longe de Wiltshire. Provavelmente um povoado trouxa. No fundo não importava. Eu devia achar um lugar seguro para ficar até poder ir para Hogwarts. Sentei nas minhas patas traseiras e fiquei mirando o horizonte. Casinhas enfileiradas iam até aonde minha vista podia alcançar, de ambos os lados da rua. Em breve aquelas famílias estariam acordando, cumprimentando seus entes queridos e vizinhos, saindo para o trabalho ou para escola. Estariam começando um novo dia, seguindo suas vidas. E eu ali, na forma de cão para que ninguém me reconhecesse. Sem família, sem amigos, sem entes queridos. Sem trabalho ou – e meu coração ficou saudoso ao pensar em Hogwarts – escola. Sem casa. Sem ninguém. Isso machucava bastante mas, no fundo, nada doía tanto como saber que, junto com aqueles trouxas, em poucas horas,a mulher que eu _amava_ estaria acordando ao lado de um outro homem, para uma nova vida. Uma vida sem mim. Nada doia tanto como saber que ela conseguira viver mais de treze anos sem sequer sentir minha falta, enquanto a ausência dela perfurava o meu coração todo o dia desde que ela me dissera o 'Não' que mudara tudo.

- Você acabou com a minha vida, Cissa. – murmurei para mim mesmo, após voltar a forma humana. Assim que o sol despontou no horizonte, aparatei.


	5. Romena Sasckovisch

_- Você acabou com a minha vida, Cissa. – murmurei para mim mesmo, após voltar a forma humana. Assim que o sol despontou no horizonte, aparatei. _

**Capítulo Quatro – Romena Sasckovisch**

Aparatei no Condado de Kent, na exata divisa com Surrey e Grande Londres. Foi o primeiro lugar que passou pela minha mente pois, ali, Tiago e eu tivéramos uma amiga trouxa: Romena Sasckovisch. Quando nós dois éramos bem jovens (e inconseqüentes), havíamos nos metido em inúmeras confusões com a polícia trouxa e numa dessas aventuras bandidas, esbarramos em Romena. Ela já era uma senhora na época e conhecia Dumbledore e algumas coisas do nosso mundo. Acredito que eu tenha ouvido a história dela brevemente, embora não lembrasse de todos os detalhes: Romena teve um filho que nasceu bruxo e chegou a freqüentar Hogwarts antes de Tiago e eu, mas o rapaz ficara gravemente doente e morrera muito jovem e Romena, que já era viúva, ficou sozinha. Ela era uma mulher realmente adorável, e eu não a via desde muito antes da morte de Tiago. Resolvi procurá-la.

Escondi-me embaixo de uma árvore particularmente cheia de galhos e transformei-me de volta num cachorro. O sol já brilhava no céu, ganhando força, e as ruas estavam movimentadas. Eu estava num distrito totalmente não-mágico mas àquela altura, até os trouxas já deviam saber quem eu era e como era "perigoso". Além do mais, eu tinha uma vaga lembrança da onde Romena morava. Sendo assim, comecei a vagar, buscando qualquer coisa que acendesse a minha memória e me desse qualquer noção da onde ela morava ou da onde eu estava. As pessoas mal me notavam. Algumas, porém, se desviavam de mim com medo que eu fosse um vira-lata raivoso cheio de doenças. Revirei os olhos.

Já estava caminhando a horas e quase desistindo quando reparei numa casa na esquina. Era amarela clara, bem desbotada, e tinha algumas ervas daninhas crescendo em volta da cerca. Algumas telhas estavam quebradas também. Uma versão mais antiga e mal cuidada da casa, mas eu tinha certeza que aquela era a casa de Romena. Inconscientemente, abanei o rabo.

Corri até o jardim e espiei a sala pela janela da frente. Ah, ali estava ela! A cabeça cheia de cabelos dourados soltos, um vestido amarelo (que ela sempre usava!) e um xale azul em volta do pescoço, olhos muito verdes e bondosos, cercados de várias rugas. Sem dúvida, era ela. Dei a volta pela casa e me transformei novamente. Caminhei sobre as duas pernas de volta a entrada da casa e bati na porta. Ouvi Romena se levantando do sofá e caminhando vagarosamente. Ela não perguntou meu nome nem nada. Simplesmente abriu a porta.

- Sim...

- Olá, Roms. – Tentei sorrir. Não deu muito certo, claro.

A velha Romena gelou. Encarou-me por alguns segundos, com a boca entre aberta e piscou, incrédula. Prendi a respiração, nervoso, esperando sua reação. Será que ela iria acreditar que eu era um assassino, e me jogar dali pra fora? Ou pior... será que iria me denunciar? De qualquer forma, eu precisava correr o risco. Ela era minha única esperança no momento.

- Sirius? Sirius Black?

- Sou eu.

- Mas... será possível?

- Certamente.

- Quanto tempo...

- Muitos anos, não é mesmo? – Tentei soar simpático, mas imagino que com a minha aparência ( de um mendigo louco ) eu não tenha obtido muito sucesso.

Romena ficou ali, parada à porta, em choque. Comecei a me perguntar por quanto tempo mais ficaríamos naquela posição quando ela pareceu pensar a mesma coisa.

- Entre, entre, rápido!

Agradeci com um aceno de cabeça e entrei. Fiquei de pé no meio da sala, com medo de sujar o sofá ou algo assim, enquanto Romena – mais ligeira do que eu havia imaginado que ela podia ser naquela idade avançada – começou a correr pelo cômodo e fechar as cortinas em todas as janelas.

- Como você se atreve a vir aqui, em plena luz do dia, rapaz!? Não sabe que está sendo procurado? Não sabe que estão oferecendo uma grande quantia pela sua cabeça? Todos os trouxas já sabem quem você é, e imagino que no mundo bruxo não esteja pior. Além do mais, vir sem um disfarce...

Fiquei atônito. Eu não esperava essa reação dela; de fato eu esperava que ela batesse a porta na minha cara, ou implorasse pela própria vida; esperava até que ela ameaçasse me entregar a polícia. Tudo menos isso: preocupação. Romena estava realmente preocupada comigo?

Eu estava processando tudo ainda, quando ela abriu um grande sorriso e foi em minha direção, me dando um abraço e rindo.

Rindo?

- Romena, eu... olha eu não sei porque você não me chutou daqui mas...

A velha bufou.

- Porque eu sei que é tudo mentira!

Pisquei novamente, abismado. Após certificar-se que o local estava completamente tapado, ela se virou para mim com um olhar impaciente.

- Eu sei que é mentira, Sirius. Você jamais teria feito isso com Tiago Potter.

Não consigo começar a descrever o sentimento que me tomou naquela hora. Ali estava eu, de pé, diante da única pessoa no mundo inteiro que não tinha prova nenhuma e ainda assim acreditava em mim.

Ela suspirou. Romena sentou-se, e fez um sinal para que eu a acompanhasse. Balancei a cabeça.

- Estou imundo.

- Ora, garoto! Faça-me o favor! Sente-se aí já!

Obedeci, sem tirar os olhos dela. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo antes de continuar.

- Escute, eu conheço você há anos. Vi como você e o Tiago eram amigos. Via nos seus olhos como você amava aquele rapazinho. Simplesmente não me parece crível que você o tenha matado. Embora eu não saiba quem foi que o verdadeiro traidor...

- Foi Rabicho. – Interrompi - Quer dizer, Pedro Pettigrew. Você não o conheceu. Foi amigo meu e de Tiago na escola.

- Amigo, hein? – Ela soltou uma risada meio macabra e eu assenti. – De qualquer forma, menino Black, eu acredito em sua inocência. E estou disposta a ouvi-lo e ajudar você, mas primeiro, já para o banho! – Ela fez uma careta e eu sorri. – Você está fedendo pra cachorro.

Mal pude acreditar que estava tomando um banho. Sim, um banho de verdade – não aqueles baldes de água fria que jogavam em nós em Azkaban duas vezes por semana. Aquilo ali era maravilhoso! Tirei a roupa num piscar de olhos e meti-me embaixo do chuveiro. Ah, eletricidade! Os trouxas são realmente fabulosos. Deixei que a água fervente escorresse por todo o meu corpo antes de começar a lavar-me.

Após quase uma hora de esfregação, desliguei o chuveiro e saí enrolado numa toalha. Percebi, então, que não tinha roupas. Abri a porta para sair do banheiro e quase esbarrei em Romena no corredor. Ela riu.

- Não estou acostumada a ter homens seminus pela casa!

Sorri e balancei os cabelos molhados, que fizeram gotas voarem em minha amiga. Ela secou o rosto, ainda sorridente.

- Fui buscar umas roupas do meu filho para você. Estão bem limpinhas, eu lavei-as porque ia finalmente me desfazer delas. Aqui, tome. Vista-se e venha me encontrar na sala.

- Sim, senhora.

- E não se preocupe, vou colocar esses seus – ela pareceu procurar uma palavra adequada – _trajes_ para lavar.

Assenti e segui pelo caminho que ela me indicou. Entrei no que parecia ter sido o quarto do filho dela. Eu nunca estivera ali. Tentei ser o mais breve que pude – não sabia os sentimentos de Romena para com aquele quarto. Vesti a camisa social azul marinho por cima da calça preta e senti-me um pouco incomodado por não estar usando minhas próprias roupas íntimas, mas decidi que resolveria isso depois. Saí do quarto descalço, apreciando o contato dos meus pés com o chão gelado e rumei para a sala.

Romena havia colocado a mesa para mim. Haviam muitos tipos de pães, queijo, bolo, uma jarra de suco, algumas frutas e um bule fumegante. Senti meu estômago se alegrar com aquela visão. Passei a mão pelo cabelo para tirar os nós e sentei ao lado dela.

A velha olhou para mim, com aqueles olhos imensamente bondosos e bebericou sua xícara.

- Agora sim! – ela exclamou, depois do pequeno gole. – Cheiroso e bem vestido. Preparei um lanche para você; acho que está com fome, não é? Imagino que não tenham comida de verdade lá em Azkaban.

- Na verdade, mal se tem comida lá. É uma sopa rala... – minha voz falhou. Eu tinha arrepios só de lembrar daquele lugar.

Romena pareceu perceber isso, porque ela logo mudou de assunto.

- Tenho muito o que ouvir, eu sei. Você deve estar louco para contar sua história. Mas antes, coma. Você precisa se alimentar.

Ataquei os pãezinhos e o suco; depois comi algumas frutas e o chá. Por fim, engoli o bolo. Eu estava realmente faminto. Minha velha amiga apenas me observou, enquanto bebia de sua xícara de porcelana azul. Ela parecia estar contente em me ver, e isso me deixou feliz. Pelo menos uma pessoa no mundo todo estava feliz em me ver bem.

Quando senti que já não poderia mais ingerir nem um grão de arroz, joguei-me para trás na cadeira e espreguicei-me. Senti minha barriga estufar. Roms gargalhou e eu dei um sorriso torto. Eu havia desacostumado a sorrir.

- Agora, jovem Sirius...

- Não mais tão jovem, Rom.

- Bobagem! É jovem sim. Diga-me o que foi que aconteceu.

Senti anos de história se acumularem, como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre meus ombros. Suspirei intensamente, e me pus a contar o ocorrido.

A medida que as palavras iam saindo da minha boca, eu ia me sentindo mais e mais envergonhado. Quer dizer, um dos meus melhores amigos não acreditara em mim; ninguém acreditara! Por que Romena deveria aceitar minhas palavras como verdadeiras? A história parecia uma maldita fantasia mesmo.

Assim que terminei de narrar os fatos, dei-me conta de que meu rosto estava molhado e eu fungava sem parar. Romena me encarava, séria. Ela não havia aberto a boca desde que eu começara a falar e agora que havia silêncio, eu podia sentir a tensão toda no ar. Ela acreditaria em mim, ou me chamaria de louco assassino e me expulsaria dali? Eu não poderia agüentar mais uma pessoa me amaldiçoando.

Ela limpou a garganta e colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

- Quem mais sabe disso? De Pettigrew...

- Ninguém. – respondi imediatamente – Ninguém quis ouvir, ninguém acreditou em mim. Mas você entende, não é? Você conheceu Tiago, você me conhece, sabe que eu nunca...

Minha voz falhou. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso triste.

- Claro que sim, minha criança. – era como ela costumava chamar-me antigamente. – - Eu queria. Aliás, quero. Pedro está em Hogwarts, e é para lá que eu vou. Quando eu conseguir capturá-lo, posso fazê-lo admitir a verdade, que ele não passa de um rato sujo, e assim Tiago vai descansar em paz. – Minha voz estava rouca. – E eu posso conhecer Harry, meu... meu afilhado e talvez ele queira.. me conhecer melhor...

Minha garganta foi fechando e eu comecei a chorar novamente. Romena passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, assim como uma mãe conforta um filho. Ela sempre foi mais mãe para mim do que minha própria velha mãe amargurada; e eu não tinha vergonha de desabar na frente dela. Permiti as lágrimas rolarem e ela apenas ficou ali, sentada ao meu lado, me ouvindo chorar por um tempo incontável.

- Você pode ficar aqui até quando quiser, Sirius. Sabe disso. – Ela disse, quando eu me acalmei novamente.

- S-sim, eu sei Roms... Obrigado. Mas não posso colocá-la em risco assim. Eles estão a minha procura. Logo baterão aqui atrás de mim e você estará encrencada.

- Já enfrentei coisas piores do que um bando de aurores e o Ministro da Magia, rapazinho. Ou você acha que lidar com você e Tiago era fácil? – Ela riu. Eu a acompanhei nessa.

- Tenho certeza que não foi fácil, Roms.

- Então! Passe a noite aqui. Eu vou arrumar o quarto para você, e assim você descansará tranqüilo. Eu não aceito um 'não' como resposta, Sirius.

- Nesse caso, acho que vou aceitar seu convite. Estou precisando de uma cama mesmo.

- Eu irei pegar lençóis limpos.

Ela sorriu de forma caridosa e se levantou, sumindo no corredor. Eu me levantei e comecei a lançar feitiços de proteção ao redor da casa. Logo após isso, fui pelo mesmo caminho que Roms e me deitei na cama que ela tão carinhosamente havia preparado para mim. Dormi o dia inteiro. A noite é que foi o problema.

Acordei suado, quando já eram pouco mais das onze horas da noite. Sentei-me na cama e coloquei os pés no chão com um baque surdo. Me curvei para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo umas dez vezes. Então tornei a abrir os olhos e lentamente minha visão foi se acostumando ao escuro. Eu já conseguia discernir o contorno dos móveis do quarto que um dia fora do filho de Romena.

O quarto tinha um estranho tom verde musgo, e todos os móveis eram de madeira maciça muito escura e envelhecida. Havia a larga cama aonde eu me encontrava sentado no presente momento; uma cômoda larga com cinco gavetas (se estavam vazias ou não, isso eu não saberia dizer); um armário empoeirado com duas portas e um vidro rachado; um lustre de cristal com teias de aranha no teto e uma escrivaninha. Nessa última, havia uma jarra d'água com um copo. Levantei-me e tirei a camisa, que estava encharcada de um suor proveniente dos meus costumeiros pesadelos. Caminhei até a mesinha.

Além da jarra com água, havia algumas folhas de papel e uma caneta tinteiro. Sentei ali e fiquei encarando as folhas em branco. Pensei, por um breve e insano momento, em escrever para Harry. Mas dizer o que? Havia muito para se dizer, e certamente, não eram coisas para serem ditas por uma carta. Além disso, ele jamais acreditaria em mim. Não, não. Deixaria para esclarecer tudo em uma outra hora.

Narcisa? Minha mente logo afastou essa ideia. Não seria sensato escrever para ela. Eu não tinha certeza que as palavras fossem sair e além do mais, havia o risco de a carta ser interceptada por aquele marido nojento que ela tinha. Ela vivia numa verdadeira prisão domiciliar, como uma donzela dos séculos passados.

"Tiago?" meu subconsciente sussurrou.

"Lógico que não" uma outra parte do meu corpo rebateu "Tiago e eu nos comunicamos por espelhos".

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, desembaraçando-o e tive que me forçar a lembrar que Tiago já não estava presente. Minhas lembranças vagaram livremente à época em que nos esgueirávamos pelos corredores da Escola, arrumando bagunça e temendo sermos pegos pelo zelador.

FLASHBACK

_Eu já estava cansado de varrer, espanar, lustrar e passar pano naquela sala e em todos aqueles milhões de troféus. Aquela era, sem dúvida, a pior detenção da minha breve vida estudantil. Eu estava com 13 anos e meu braço doía mil vezes mais do que quando eu socara várias vezes a cara daquele sonserina metido a besta. _

_- Droga, McGonagall, a culpa não é minha se ele fedia a bosta de dragão... ele que bateu com aquela cara imensa dele no meu punho!_

_Falei comigo mesmo enquanto arregaçava a manga direita e continuava a polir o troféu prateado que Hogwarts recebera por alguma idiotice que realmente não me interessava. Bufei, irritado e já estava pronto para recomeçar meu trabalho sem fim, quando ouvi uma voz sair do meu bolso. _

_- Almofadinhas? Hein, você está aí cara? Responde, caramba!_

_Enfiei a mão no bolso da calça preta e tirei um espelho pouco maior que minha própria mão. Sorri de forma um pouco irônica ao ver quem é que me encarava do outro par do espelho. _

_- Almofadinhas? _

_- Não, aqui é sua consciência. Isso é tudo uma alucinação. Você está bem louco, Pontas. Inclusive, eu se fosse você iria buscar imediatamente ajuda para resolver esse problema e..._

_- Cala a boca. – Tiago sorriu, e eu ri um pouco. – Como é que está aí?_

_- Tudo tranqüilo. Já limpei mais troféus do que as centenas de livros que o Remo lê por mês e adivinha? Não estou nem na metade, cara. – Lamentei-me. – E você? _

_- Tudo na mesma. Estou na torre do corujal, tendo que limpar titica de coruja! É mole?_

_Soltei uma gargalhada notável. Tiago riu também e ajeitou os óculos que estavam um pouco tortos. _

_- Lílian adoraria ver você aí. Ela diz que você tem o cérebro menos capacitado do que de uma coruja. Ela ia rir a beça de você, limpando as fezes de seus superiores..._

_Segurei uma risada e Tiago ficou vermelho. Não sei se de vergonha pela menção do nome de sua amada Lílian, ou por raiva. _

_- Você anda engraçadinho demais hein!_

_- E você não vai sair tão cedo daí, Potter. _

_- Nem me fale! E não posso nem usar mágica... tem que ser no braço mesmo! Estou ficando enjoado, Sirius. Esse lugar fede mais do que você após treino de quadribol! _

_Tiago piscou, e eu continuei impassível. _

_- Você é tão engraçado que eu tenho espasmos musculares de tanto rir. _

_- Ah, oras, Almofadinhas, essa foi boa! Pode rir! Meu acervo exclusivo de piadas sobre você. Eu tenho que voltara limpar os bichos aqui. Mas antes, escute... – ele olhou para os lados para se certificar que estava sozinho e abaixou a voz. Fiz o mesmo e me aproximei do espelho. – Daqui a uma hora meu 'turno' acaba. Remo e as meninas estão nos esperando no Salão Comunal. Eu já irei levar os Fogos, algumas bombas de bosta e outras coisas contrabandeadas. Seria ótimo se você pudesse passar..._

_- Na cozinha. Certo. – Confirmei imediatamente, Tiago deu um sorriso de lado._

_- Você leu meu pensamento, cara._

_- Nos vemos logo, garoto da titica. _

_- Cale a boca! _

_Dei uma risada silenciosa do meu amigo e tornei a guardar o espelho no bolso. _

_- Bom... como vocês viram, eu tenho uma pequena festinha logo mais. E vocês não vão se limpar sozinhos não é? – Fiquei encarando os troféus por alguns minutos, com as mãos na cintura. Naturalmente, nada aconteceu. Dã. – Lógico que não... Mãos a obra!_

_Suspirei, derrotado, e continuei a limpar a sala mais suja de todo o castelo – com exceção do corujal (isso me fez feliz) -, ansioso pelo que encontraria assim que pusesse os pés no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. _

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Limpei a garganta e encarei novamente as folhas de papel. Não, definitivamente eu não poderia escrever para Tiago. Nem para Lílian.

Eu gostaria de poder escrever para Remo, pensei. Meu único amigo verdadeiro vivo, que pensava que eu era uma assassino desalmado. "Logo isso vai se resolver, Remo. E eu poderei abraçar você de novo... amigo."

Enchi o copo de água e bebi tudo em um só gole. Eu estava ficando agitado. No andar de baixo, Romena dormia tranquilamente. Fui até a janela. Tudo vazio, escuro e quieto. Eu a estava pondo em perigo, pensei. Não podia ficar mais ali. Fora ótimo revê-la, mas eu deveria partir. Sim, eu deveria partir essa noite mesmo.

Rabisquei um bilhete agradecendo por tudo que ela havia feito por mim e explicando que em breve faria contato, peguei minha varinha e desci para o térreo. Lá, catei minhas roupas de presidiário e as vesti. Já estavam secas. Senti-me um fora da lei novamente mas afinal, era isso que eu era de fato. Fui ao quarto de Romena e deixei o bilhete em sua mesa de cabeceira junto com algumas flores num vaso que eu conjurei. Por fim, saí da casa. Mas não sem antes colocar em volta vários feitiços que a protegeriam no dia a dia.

Dei uma última olhada na casa, me transformei em cão e aparatei.

Eu sabia que até limpar meu nome, minha vida dali em diante seria isso. Uma sucessão de mudanças, sumindo e aparecendo dia após dia, nunca deixando rastros, evitando ser visto a luz do sol... Era uma vida ruim, mas era uma vida. Bem diferente do que eu tinha em... Bom, deixa para lá. Acabei aparatando numa floresta e me pus a andar.

Após apenas alguns minutos, encontrei uma modesta cabana de madeira, que parecia há muito estar abandonada. Transformei-me de volta em humano e com um simples aceno da varinha, tirei a maior parte da sujeira daquela casa. Havia uma cama de casal de carvalho em um canto, uma mesa com três cadeiras, duas pequenas janelas, velas derretidas, uma lareira e algumas panelas. Seria o suficiente para mim. Me senti em um palácio. Depois de ter estado em Azkaban, qualquer lugar seria maravilhoso.

Lancei todos os feitiços de proteção da qual pude me lembrar e coloquei fogo na lareira, pois estava frio. Logo, o ambiente ficou quente e habitável. Eu não sentia fome alguma após o banquete que havia tido com Romena, então simplesmente me enfiei na cama e acabei por cair no sono. Tem gente que gostaria de não acordar. Eu gostaria de não dormir.

Meus sonhos eram sempre agitados e desde que eu saíra da prisão, eles não melhoraram em nada. Sombras, gritos e choros, sangue, explosões, muito barulho; dor, caixões, um bebê; música clássica, luz de velas, uma bailarina, um salão suntuoso, uma prima rebelde; caldeirões, uniformes, um rato... Tudo isso girava na minha cabeça, uma imagem dando lugar a outra, cada vez mais rápido. Borrões. Era mais do que o meu cérebro conseguia processar e eu me via preso numa teia de sonhos e pesadelos da qual eu sentia que nunca conseguiria acordar são.

Acordei com o sol nascendo. Eu não sentia vontade de me mexer, ou sair da cama. Eu estava num daqueles dias bem dramáticos, sabe? Que você só quer desaparecer... Deixar de existir, deixar de ser. E as memórias continuavam invadindo, aparecendo sem cerimônia alguma...

FLASHBACK

_ Estávamos de férias. Narcisa havia concluído seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e eu estava me preparando para entrar no sétimo e último ano. Eu havia passado aquelas férias viajando, na maior parte – Tiago estava muito ocupado buscando a atenção de Lílian. Mas eu tinha decidido ir visitar minhas duas primas queridas: Cissa e Andromeda. Andy estava um tanto quanto ocupada com o casamento e trabalho e não poderia me receber de fato. Então decidi prestar uma visitinha a Narcisa. Sem deixar o resto da família saber, é claro. _

_ Eu tinha me certificado de que Narcisa estaria sozinha em casa, naquela tarde. Não sozinha sozinha, lógico, mas cercada apenas de elfos domésticos totalmente manipuláveis. Entrei na mansão Black com a maior facilidade e já conhecia o caminho para o quarto de Cissy. Bati na porta algumas vezes, mas ela não respondeu._

_ - Cissa? Cissa, você está aí, loirinha?_

_ Chamei carinhosamente, e nada. Abri a porta. E para minha surpresa, ela não estava lá. Franzi a testa e pensei melhor... aonde ela estaria, afinal? Eu tinha certeza que ela estaria em casa. _

_ Fiquei ali, parado no corredor, quando ouvi uma música. Bem baixinha e bem suave. Segui o corredor até encontrar a fonte e me deparei com uma sala que eu tinha certeza que não estava ali anos antes. _

_ A porta estava entreaberta. A sala era comprida e toda cor de rosa. Tinha poucos móveis, todos de madeira clara. Em todas as paredes havia espelhos. E no meio da sala, estava Narcisa. Ela vestia um collant também rosa e uma saia feita de um tecido bem fino, que voava quando ela se balançava. Também estava de meia calça branca e sapatilhas de balé. O cabelo loiro estava preso firmemente num coque. _

_ Ela dançava ao som daquela música, com uma expressão séria no rosto e movimentos delicados e precisos. Estava tão concentrada que ainda não havia percebido a minha presença. Me apoiei no vão da porta e cruzei os braços, observando-a. Ela não errava nunca. Se estava fazendo uma coreografia ou inventando os passos, os movimentos fluíam tão perfeitamente que era impossível não dizer que ela dançava desde que nasceu. _

_Ela começou a dançar mais depressa e os movimentos foram ficando mais complexos. Piruetas. Saltos. Braços para cima e para baixo. Cabeça erguida, pernas para todos os lados. Sua pele alva estava levemente rosada nas bochechas e algumas gotas de suor brotavam em sua testa. Alguns fios rebeldes saíram do penteado antes milimetricamente arrumado e ela continuava impassível. Não sei por quanto tempo a fiquei observando mas ela finalmente terminou de dançar, no exato instante que a música cessara. Bati palmas, e ela se virou para mim, os olhos um pouco arregalados._

_- Sirius!_

_- Você é uma excelente dançarina, Cissy. _

_O choque dela passou e ela sorriu. Correu até mim e me abraçou, como sempre fazia. Mas antes que eu pudesse retribuir o gesto, ela se afastou._

_- Perdão. Estou suada. _

_Bufei e a puxei para um abraço apertado. _

_- Não ligo pra isso, bobona. Escute... – me afastei um pouco para que pudesse ver seu rosto – desde quando está dançando?_

_Ela pegou uma toalha e enxugou delicadamente o rosto. _

_- Desde o início do ano passado. Mas não quis dizer nada a ninguém pois quis praticar bastante antes. _

_- Estou surpreso. Você sabe que balé é um dança proveniente dos..._

_- Trouxas, eu sei. – Ela me cortou, um pouco chateada. – Mas é uma dança feminina e eu a adoro. Você tem regras, e você tem que segui-las da forma correta, ou sua dança vira um circo. Tem que ter disciplina. Firmeza. Elegância. _

_- Tudo que você gosta né, priminha? Nunca pensou em dançar dança de rua? _

_Ela sentou numa cadeira, com o olhar inquisidor. _

_- O que é isso, Six?_

_- Nada não, deixa pra lá. _

_Ela deu de ombros e se abaixou, desamarrando os laços das sapatilhas. Assim que as tirou, pude ver seus pés vermelhos, machucados e com um pouco de sangue._

_- Cissa! – exclamei, assustado._

_- Quê!? – Ela olhou para os lados, também assustada. _

_Caminhei até ela é me abaixei, olhando seus pés mais de perto. Estavam em carne viva._

_- Pode me explicar isso?_

_- Ah! – Ela pareceu relaxar. – Isso? Não é nada. Ossos do ofício._

_- Oi?_

_- Um pequeno preço a se pagar pela dança. _

_- Pequeno, é? – Encarei minha prima. – Você está se mutilando, garota! _

_Ela meramente sorriu. Puxei minha varinha e murmurei alguns feitiços que conheci através Madame Pomfrey: de tanto que ouvi-la usá-los em Tiago, quando ele se quebrava todo na escola. Pouco a pouco os machucados mais feios começaram e se fechar e o sangue foi desaparecendo. Tive um impulso de tocá-la. Segurei um de seus pés entre minhas mãos e o acariciei. No mesmo instante, senti toda sua pele se arrepiar. Olhei para cima e mirei seu rosto. Sua respiração ficou mais acelerada e o rosto estava pegando fogo. Estava um silêncio tão grande que eu podia ouvir as batidas do seu coração. Fortes. Descompassadas. Ininterruptas. Ela não me olhava nos olhos. _

_Ficamos assim alguns minutos e então ela se levantou e saiu correndo, me deixando parado ali, confuso. Eu não entedia o que havia acabado de acontecer, ou porque ela tivera aquela reação. Foi apenas um toque._

_"Apenas um toque". Normal. Entre primos. _

_Não é?_

_Me levantei e fiquei encarando a porta pela qual Narcisa saíra._

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"Ah, se eu soubesse o que viria nos anos a seguir!" pensei amargamente, me levantando da cama.

Espiei pela janela. O sol estava nascendo, e eu estava correndo contra o relógio. Eu precisava ir logo para Hogwarts, preparar um plano, chegar até Remo, chegar até Harry, chegar até Pedro...!

Mas antes, eu precisava ver Narcisa novamente.

_Só mais uma vez._


	6. Reconciliação

_"_Mas antes, eu precisava ver Narcisa novamente.

_Só mais uma vez."_

**Capítulo Cinco - Reconciliação **

Já faziam alguns dias que eu havia achado aquela cabana isolada. Meu único contato com o mundo exterior eram os Profetas Diários que eu surrupiava pela manhã. Todo dia eu era a capa, sem exceção: entrevistas com o Ministro da Magia "Estamos fazendo o possível para capturá-lo e creio que estamos cada vez mais perto" (até parece!) ; rumores infundados sobre meu paradeiro e até um suposto dossiê sobre meu passado.

Eu meramente sobrevivia naquele lugar. Já era hora de tomar uma posição. Não podia mais ficar me escondendo como um cachorro (pude ouvir a voz de Tiago me ironizando). Devia começar a minha vingança. Mas algo ainda estava me impedindo... Eu havia mandando uma carta para Narcisa, pedindo que ela me encontrasse e ainda não tinha obtido uma resposta. Resolvi que não iria obter. Ela com certeza iria me ignorar até quando desse.

- Não vamos facilitar para ela então, não é mesmo?

Tomei coragem e abandonei um dos poucos lugares que eu poderia chamar de 'seguro'.

Não me dei ao trabalho de me transformar até chegar perto da casa de Narcisa. Somente aí assumi a forma de cão, pois ali estava um pouco movimentado, então fiquei sentado em frente a mansão, montando guarda. As pessoas passavam por mim e me olhavam com desprezo, afinal ninguém gostava de um cachorro sarnento. Eu sentia uma felicidade maldosa quanto a isso, e fazia questão de me coçar e latir sempre que alguma senhora pomposa passava. No entanto, algo me impedia de me espremer por entre as grades do portão e ir de encontro a ela. Devia ser por volta do meio dia quando eu cheguei e não eram menos de quatro horas da tarde quando resolvi me mexer. Parei de imediato ao vê-la.

Narcisa havia aparecido nos jardins e agora ela caminhava por entre a sebe. Tinha os cabelos despenteados e balançando com o vento; não usava maquiagem alguma e estava mais linda do que nunca. Nas mãos, nenhum anel, somente – e eu me senti desconfortável – a aliança de ouro na mão esquerda. Tinha um vestido simples no corpo, bege, que mal lhe cobria os ombros e ia até os joelhos. E estava descalça. Fiquei ali, contemplando-a, sem conseguir me mexer nem respirar. Ela sempre causava esse efeito em mim, maldita seja! Mesmo depois de todos esses anos...

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, babando que nem um parvo, mas afinal consegui reunir forças nas minhas quatro patinhas e entrei mais uma vez na Mansão dos Malfoy.

Para minha sorte, Narcisa estava sozinha. Ela agora estava sentada num banco, perto de algumas rosas e enfiava os dedinhos do pé na terra, remexendo-a delicadamente. Segurava a borda do banco com força e encarava os joelhos. Eu fui me aproximando, o mais silencioso que pude. Cissa mordia o lábio inferior e parecia bem pensativa. Me perguntei no que será que ela estaria pensando. Tomei-a por distraída, mas afinal ela me viu. De súbito, ficou de pé. Eu achei que ela fosse me expulsar ou gritar de susto, ou falar "xô cachorro imundo" mas ela pareceu me reconhecer imediatamente.

- Sirius... – ela sibilou – o-que-você-está-fazendo-aqui? – Ela meramente mexeu os lábios, sem emitir som algum.

Abanei o rabo e a encarei nos olhos.

- Saia já!

Não me mexi. Ela passou a mão na testa, preocupada, e então se decidiu.

- Vem. – respondeu, seca. Eu a segui, enquanto ela dava a volta na mansão, olhando para todos os lados desconfiada, até os jardins que ficavam atrás da casa. Era um lugar mais feio, logo se percebia que os Malfoy viviam das aparências: o jardim escondido era cheio de plantas mortas, e terra seca. Não havia nenhum atrativo ali, além de velhas estátuas de mármores quebradas.

Por fim ela se virou para mim e eu então me transformei.

- O que você quer? – Ela parecia nervosa. Só então percebi porque ela não se dera ao trabalho de se maquiar: seus olhos estavam muito inchados e seu nariz, muito vermelho. Maquiagem nenhuma daria jeito naquele rosto chorão. Seu cabelo claramente não fora penteado e ela não havia se enchido de perfumes caros, mas estava mais cheirosa que qualquer flor no mundo. Cruzou os braços, enquanto esperava minha resposta.

- Você estava perto das rosas. – Respondi.

Ela pareceu genuinamente confusa com a minha afirmação. Deixou os braços caírem.

- Oi?

- Você estava perto das rosas – repeti -, mas você nunca gostou de rosas.

- Eu gosto agora. – Ela respondeu, desafiadora, mas não senti firmeza em sua voz.

- Você as acha 'clichê'. Sempre gostou de tulipas.

- As pessoas mudam, Sirius. Agora eu prefiro as rosas.

"As pessoas de fato mudam", pensei, amargo. Encaramos-nos por algum tempo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – sua voz agora soava cansada e eu me senti triste.

- Eu precisava te ver.

Ops.

QUE?

Engoli a seco, nervoso. Não era minha intenção dizer isso, mas saiu antes que eu pudesse pensar no que estava dizendo. Achei ter visto uma sombra de um sorriso no rosto dela, mas só pode ter sido minha imaginação débil.

Ela suspirou e eu pude perceber algumas rugas se formando ao redor dos seus olhos.

- Sirius, Sirius... – ela gemeu – o que estamos fazendo?

- Nada, ainda. – respondi, honesto. De fato eu ainda não havia cometido nenhuma loucura. Ainda.

- Sorte sua que Lúcio não está em casa. Se alguém o vê por aqui, estou perdida e você volta direto pra Azkaban, quem sabe até para a morte...

Ela fechou os olhos com força e mordeu os lábios

- Cissa, cale a boca e me deixe falar.

Ela não pareceu se abalar com minha rispidez. Abriu os olhos lentamente e me encarou com alguma dificuldade.

Eu era um idiota!

Agora que eu estava ali, a sós com ela, eu não sabia o que dizer. Tantas coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, tantas coisas eu queria dizer... Eu abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes, sem saber por onde começar.

- Eu sou inocente. – foi tudo que saiu. Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos tão expressivos, que eu podia me perder na imensidão daquele olhar para sempre. Fiquei imóvel, com a respiração controlada, esperando uma reação. E a que tive foi a mais surpreendente possível.

Ela sorriu. Sim, sorriu mesmo, mostrando os dentes e tudo. Um sorriso cansado, no meio de um suspiro como quem diz "não precisa dizer nada".

- Eu sei! Oh, Sirius, eu sei que você é! Você jamais se aliaria a... a Você...Vo-você-Sabe-Quem. – Ela finalizou a frase gaguejando.

- Eu jamais mataria os meus amigos. Jamais os entregaria, eu... – O desespero foi tomando conta de mim, à medida que as lembranças retornavam. Passei os dedos por entre meus cabelos, aflito.

Narcisa encurtou a distância entre nós e levou sua mão até o meu rosto, acariciando-o levemente. Eu tremi ao seu toque e parei de falar imediatamente. Sua mão estava fria como gelo.

- Eu sei disso, Sirius. Eu nunca duvidei de você.

- Por que então nunca foi me ver? – Perguntei amargurado.

Talvez tenha sido essa a pergunta que estava entalada em minha garganta. Talvez seja essa a pergunta que me assombrou por tantos anos. Por que ela nunca foi lá? Por que nunca quis saber de mim?

Um momento de tensão e silêncio se seguiu. Ela continuou com a mão no meu rosto, mas eu estava impassível. Nós estávamos perto demais, muito perto...

- Ah, Sirius... quantas vezes eu tentei.. – ela sussurrou. – De verdade. Eu pensava em você o tempo todo, mas não... não consegui. Simplesmente não pude ir até lá. Foi tudo tão inesperado, aconteceu de repente. De uma hora pra outra, os Potter estavam mortos, Você-Sabe-Quem desaparecido. Os Comensais estava em pânico. Perdidos. Começaram a fugir, se esconder. Lúcio chegou em casa transtornado! Começou a sumir com qualquer evidência de que fôssemos seguidores reais...e, bem, veio com aquela história de Maldição Imperius, e o Ministério 'fuçava' nossa casa dia e noite! Eu estava tão aflita, Sirius! Com um bebê... e me sentindo tão sozinha! – Narcisa fechou os olhos, prendendo as lágrimas. – Além disso, aquele lugar aonde você estava é ho-horrível, m-medonho. E imaginar você lá...sozinho... era terrível demais. Eu não iria suportar vê-lo lá.

- Ainda assim você acha que sofreu mais do que eu?

- Não importa quem sofreu mais! – Ela se afastou um pouco. – Mesmo que você não acredite, eu pensava em você todos os dias. Imaginava como você estava se sentindo, queria muito lhe ver. Mas algo me impedia todas as vezes...

Eu ri sarcasticamente.

- Esse "algo" seria Lúcio ou seu egoísmo mesmo?

- Não fale assim! – Cissa tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu chorava todas as noites antes de dormir, pensando em você! Sofrendo **por** você! Há tanto a lhe contar, eu te escrevi tantas vezes, Sirius...

- Ah é mesmo? Engraçado isso, não é, pois eu nunca recebi carta alguma! – Gritei, nervoso.

- Foi por que eu não as enviei! – Narcisa exasperou-se.

- Nossa, mas como você me emociona, Narcisa! – Joguei as mãos pro alto, irritado. – Você diz que pensava em mim, mas não me visitou uma só vez. Diz que me escrevia, mas eu nunca vi SINAL de carta alguma! Realmente...

- Você acha que foi fácil pra mim? – Ela agora chorava abertamente, soluçando e tudo o mais. – Eu tinha nos...meu bebê – Ela tremeu ao pronunciar essa palavra - que era minha única fonte de alguma alegria, pois meu casamento era infeliz e você sempre soube disso! Eu queria te ajudar, mas como? Lúcio era um servo de Você-Sabe-Quem, e eu também! Eu não tinha como lhe visitar sem levantar suspeitas! Além disso, eu estava frágil! Eu ainda estava muito magoada com tudo o que tinha acontecido entre nós, eu estava triste, confusa...

- Ah, mas pra mim foi uma moleza! – A interrompi, debochando. – Azkaban é quase um Acampamento de Verão...

Narcisa secou as lágrimas, sentando-se em cima de uma pedra. Só agora reparei o quanto ela estava pálida, abatida e magra. Parecia quase doente – bem diferente da imagem que cultivei tantos anos em minha mente: uma Narcisa saudável, ruborizada, cheia de vida. Então ela me olhou de um jeito que me lembrou quando éramos mais jovens.

- Será que dá pra você largar esse sarcasmo, Sirius?

- Não, não dá não, é o brinde que vem junto com 'Treze anos de uma prisão injusta...'

Narcisa balançou a cabeça e se levantou, girando para ir embora. Eu dei alguns passos até ela e a segurei pelo pulso, impedindo-a. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas eu apertei-a com mais força ainda.

- Desculpe. – Falei baixinho. A voz saiu rouca e falhada, mas saiu.

De repente ela parou de lutar, respirou fundo e virou-se pra me encarar. Eu a soltei e sustentei seu olhar; ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e suspirou.

- Você sempre soube como falar para eu lhe perdoar, não é mesmo?

Naquele momento, não pude me conter. Dei um sorriso torto, lembrando de épocas passadas. Narcisa sorriu também, como se pudesse ler meu pensamento. Enxuguei suas lágrimas e, com a ponta dos dedos, fui traçando uma linha imaginária, seguindo pela mandíbula até seu queixo. Ela prendeu a respiração. Várias sensações tomaram conta de mim. De repente, eu tinha 19 anos de novo. Eu estava prestes a beijá-la quando uma coisa muito louca aconteceu.

_Ela me beijou._

Foi tão rápido que eu mal percebi. Tudo o que eu sabia é que no instante seguinte, Narcisa se jogara pra cima de mim e me beijara, enquanto seus braços enlaçavam meu pescoço. Mais do que imediatamente eu me entreguei ao beijo, colocando as mãos em sua cintura e colando o corpo dela no meu. Seu perfume eriçava todos os pelos do meu corpo; minha pele queimava aonde quer que as mãos dela me tocassem... seus lábios eram tão macios que eu não queria parar de beijá-los. Eu não sabia o que ela estava fazendo comigo, mas era uma magia poderosa. Eu não me sentia daquele jeito há incontáveis anos. Era como se meu coração tivesse batendo na velocidade da luz e fosse sair do meu peito a qualquer instante. Meu estômago dançava um _rock_ pesado e tudo o que eu mais queria era congelar aquele momento para sempre. Mas, cedo demais ela se afastou.

- Sirius, eu...e-eu...aaah... – Ela estava ofegante, com os olhos muito arregalados – Eu não... não sei p-porque fiz isso...

- Porque você queria, Narcisa. Simples assim. – Eu também tinha a respiração acelerada.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- O que eu quero ou não, não importa! Sirius, você deve ir agora!

Ela deu dois passos para trás, e eu dei dois passos para frente.

- Você realmente quer que eu vá?

Fiquei o mais perto que pude, sem tocá-la. Olhei-a no fundo dos olhos, e ali encontrei a resposta de que precisava. _Não._

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensiva. Eu coloquei uma mão no final de suas costas, e a puxei para perto. Levei a outra mão até sua nuca, e ela não reclamou.

- Eu não quero ir, Narcisa. Não quero me separar de você nem por um minuto sequer. Mas se você desejar... eu irei. Eu tenho coisas a resolver, preciso limpar meu nome... Mas no fundo, tudo o que eu quero é ficar aqui.

Eu podia sentir seu hálito no meu rosto. Ela parecia apreensiva, e eu também o estava. Eu não mentia: podia ver que ela me queria ali, mas se ela ainda assim me mandasse embora, eu iria e não a procuraria mais.

- Então fique. – Ela pediu.

Eu não precisava de mais do que isso. Tomei sua boca na minha e a beijei com todo o amor que tinha guardado só pra ela, durante todos esses anos que estivemos separados. Ela correspondeu sofregamente, e eu não tinha mais dúvidas: eu era dela. Por mais que eu tivesse fugido disso, a verdade era absoluta e eu não negaria mais. Eu amava aquela mulher. Com cada parte do meu corpo, eu a amava. E tê-la ali em meus braços novamente, fizera com que todo sofrimento a qual ela me impôs fosse perdoado. Tudo valia a pena.

Não sei por quanto tempo nos beijamos e nem sei ao certo quando fora, mas começara a chover. Eu só soubera disso porque nos separamos por alguns momentos, e percebemos que estávamos completamente encharcados. Narcisa sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Eu sorri também.

Agora, com a chuva forte, estava frio, mas eu estava totalmente alheio a qualquer coisa que não fosse Cissa.

- Sabe... acho que está chovendo! – Ela apontou.

- Não percebi. – Respondi, meio abobalhado, sem conseguir tirar meus olhos dela. Ela riu. – Cissy, você é a coisa mais linda em que já pus os olhos. – Acariciei seu rosto.

Mesmo debaixo de toda aquela aguaceira, ela ruborizou.

- Eu te amo, _Six_.

Pisquei algumas vezes à menção daquele apelido. Minha expressão de surpresa foi evidente.

- Faz muito tempo que eu não lhe chamo assim, eu sei. Mas me sinto confortável quando pronuncio... 'Six'... Faz com que eu me sinta segura. – Ela sorriu docemente. – Eu te amo. Sempre amei, desde pequena. Todos esses anos, eu pertenci a você. Você não deve duvidar disso nem um momento sequer.

Eu simplesmente depositei um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios.

- Eu também te amo, _loirinha. _– Algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos.

- Me perdoe, Sirius. – Algumas lágrimas caíram dos meus também.

- Só se você me perdoar também.

As lágrimas se misturavam a chuva, que continuava a cair fortemente, e nós nos beijamos até ficarmos sem fôlego. Mesmo assim, não parecia o bastante. Todos os anos perdidos, tudo estava ali, naquele beijo. E eu queria mais. Eu precisava sentir o calor do corpo dela novamente. Precisava possuí-la... por completo.

- Vem comigo. – Eu pedi.

- Sirius, mas aonde? Já já eu devo voltar para casa e...

- Ainda temos muito tempo até você ter que voltar.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar, a agarrei e desaparatei com ela.

Retornei a cabana na qual eu me escondera pelos últimos dias. Foi o primeiro lugar que me ocorreu.

- Sirius, aonde...

Calei Cissa com um beijo, enquanto a conduzia para a cama de madeira. Eu passava as mãos por todo o seu corpo, acariciando-o, querendo sentir cada pedacinho dele. Apesar do tempo em que ficamos separados, eu conhecia seu corpo melhor do que ela seu fino vestido com delicadeza. Ela pareceu hesitar no início, mas no final se entregou a mim. Sua pele se arrepiava ao meu toque. Aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo! Suas mãos também se lembravam do meu corpo, e o amor se manifestou, puro, em todas as suas formas.

Chovia e estava frio, mas o calor que emanava de Narcisa era o bastante para me aquecer. Eu beijei todo o seu corpo e ela suspirava de prazer. Perdemos-nos um no outro, e no meio dos lençóis, sem preocupações, sem medos, sem mágoas do passado. Só havia nós dois, e o nosso amor. Foi a melhor tarde da minha vida.

Eu acordei primeiro. Cissa estava aninhada no meu peito, dormindo como um anjo. Eu beijei sua testa suavemente e acariciei seu cabelo, que já estava quase seco. Olhando pela janela, vi que a chuva havia parado e as nuvens se dissipado. O sol do fim da tarde brilhava lindamente, sorrindo pra mim. Eu fechei os olhos, sentindo a respiração dela junto com a minha. Há quanto tempo eu não me sentia em paz daquele jeito!

Eu havia esquecido um pouco o ódio e a vingança – só havia lugar para o amor naquele momento. É, eu sei, isso soa bem piegas, mas como dizia o Aluado "Se você não está disposto a fazer papel de tolo, então não merece o amor". Eu me sentia como um perfeito bobalhão, mas não me importava: a mulher da minha vida estava ali, comigo, e me amava. Todo o resto podia ir pro inferno!

Eu não queria acordar Cissa, então a fiquei admirando. Logo, porém, ela deu um gemidinho e abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Hm?

- Olá, linda.

Ela sorriu e piscou algumas vezes, espantando o sono.

- Olá, Sirius. – Ela se esticou um pouco e me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios. – Obrigada.

- Pelo quê? – Franzi a testa, um pouco confuso.

- Pela melhor tarde da minha vida. – Eu sorri. – Sirius, você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei com esse momento.

Beijei sua testa e passei a mão em seu cabelo.

- Eu queria poder ficar aqui para sempre. – Ela suspirou.

- Eu também. Mas infelizmente, tenho uma coisa a fazer.

Narcisa se sentou na cama, enrolando-se com uma ponta do lençol.

- Sim, você havia mencionado isso algumas horas atrás. O que pretende fazer, Sirius? Agora que está livre? Você deve ter muito cuidado, todos os aurores estão procurando por você...

- Sim, eu sei. – Minha expressão ficou mais séria, enquanto ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, me olhando fixamente. – Mas eu consegui fugir, não é? Preciso dar um jeito de me esconder, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Sirius, o que você está planejando?

Sentei-me na cama também, encostando as costas na parede. Fiquei em dúvida sobre dizer a verdade ou mentir. Narcisa me olhava nos olhos, aflita e preocupada. Eu podia ver que ela era sincera. Apesar de tudo, ela me amava. E eu a amava, e confiava nela. Decidi que iria contar-lhe toda a verdade.

- Bom, Cissy... Eu pretendo encontrar Harry.

- Harry? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Harry Potter?

- Só conhecemos um Harry, não é? – Tom sarcástico. De novo.

- Sirius, isto é loucura! O garoto – assim como o resto do mundo mágico – crê que você foi o responsável pelas mortes dos pais dele. Ele não irá querer vê-lo! E ainda que quisesse... Ele estuda em Hogwarts, com o... Draco. – Percebi que Narcisa sempre ficava nervosa ao falar do filho, mas ignorei. - A essa altura, está muito bem protegido dentro do castelo. É impossível invadir a escola. Ainda mais agora...

- Como assim, 'agora'?

Narcisa mudou de posição, desconfortável.

- Nós, os pais, recebemos um aviso do próprio Dumbledore. Por ordem do Ministério da Magia, este ano os dementadores de Azkaban estarão protegendo a escola, transitando pelos limites da propriedade... Draco me escreveu dizendo que até o trem eles revistaram! Sirius, a situação é séria. Os dementadores receberam permissão para sair da prisão! Todo o mundo mágico está atrás de você! O Primeiro Ministro dos trouxas também foi avisado. Você não estará seguro em lugar nenhum! Por favor, Sirius, por favor... – Narcisa pegou minha mão entre as dela e a beijou várias vezes. – Por favor, desista desse plano. Desista de Harry Potter.

Partiu-me o coração vê-la implorando, mas eu não iria voltar atrás. Aproximei meu rosto do dela, mantendo nossas mãos unidas.

- Cissy... Harry é meu afilhado. É filho do Tiago. Eu preciso esclarecer o que aconteceu, preciso contar-lhe a verdade. Me mata saber que ele me julga assassino. Ele é praticamente a única pessoa que tenho...

- Você tem a mim! – Ela quase se zangou. Eu sorri.

- Eu sei. Mas eu preciso, e vou fazer isso. Já está decidido. Mesmo que só ele saiba de tudo, mesmo que ninguém mais saiba. _Ele_ precisa saber! E, bem... tem outra coisa...

De repente, meu sangue gelou. Narcisa pode perceber e ficou apreensiva. Só a lembrança daquele verde traidor já me tirava do sério! Eu me ajeitei na cama, um pouco mais sério.

- Cissa, eu presumo que você saiba o que aconteceu naquela noite. – Minha voz saiu seca. Ela piscou, sem saber aonde eu queria chegar. Jogou o cabelo para trás do ombro e me encarou.

- Bom, Sirius... É tudo muito confuso. O que eu sei que é Pedro Pettigrew foi procurado pelo Lord das Trevas, e foi torturado. Então ele disse aonde os Potter estavam escondidos. Mas não sei bem como você acabou culpado nessa história toda...

Dei um longo suspiro, segurando as mãos dela no meio das minhas. Engraçado como no mesmo de toda essa dor, Narcisa conseguia me trazer um pouco de paz. Apesar de ter sofrido tantos anos por saudades dela, o seu retorno apagou tudo o que sua ausência me causou.

- Acontece que Tiago e Lílian estavam muito bem escondidos pelo Feitiço Fidelius. Dumbledore os aconselhou. E Tiago era meu melhor amigo... – Meu peito doeu ao lembrar dele. – Lógico que eu me ofereci imediatamente para ser o Fiel do Segredo. Eu estava certo de que eles me escolheriam, e estava disposto a morrer por eles num piscar de olhos. Eu morreria por eles em qualquer situação, mas especialmente naquela. Você tinha casado e... eu... eu não tinha mais nada a perder.

Olhei para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Senti um nó familiar na garganta ao me lembrar da angústia que senti ao saber que tinha perdido Narcisa, novamente. Quase me perdi naquela memória, mas a Narcisa do presente levantou meu olhar e me deu um delicado beijo nos lábios.

- Eu estou aqui agora. – Ela sussurrou. – E você nunca me perdeu.

Eu esbocei um sorriso e ela se afastou, séria novamente.

- E então?

- Infelizmente, eu mudei de idéia na última hora. Escolhi outra pessoa para protegê-los. Achei que fosse o plano perfeito! Um blefe. Voldemort com certeza viria atrás de mim, jamais sonharia que eles escolhessem um sujeito fraco como Pettigrew... Tiago e Lílian então escolheram aquele_ maldito traidor_, confiando em mim, confiando que ele era nosso amigo. – Soltei uma risadinha meio macabra. – Confesso que, naquela época, até eu pensei que Pedro fosse leal a nós. Todos sabíamos o quanto ele era medroso; ele sempre o fora. Mas nunca imaginamos por um instante sequer, que ele fosse um rato covarde e asqueroso!

Elevei um pouco minha voz, o sangue já estava fervendo em minhas veias. Senti as mãos de Cissa segurando as minhas com mais força. Ela me compreendia. Entendia minha dor, e sofria comigo.

Por isso eu a amava tanto.

- Bem... – Continuei – Nós tentamos oferecer a Pedro toda a segurança possível. Eu mesmo me encarreguei disso. – Meus olhos encheram d'água a medida que as lembranças se tornaram mais vívidas. – Na noite em que eles morreram, eu tinha combinado procurar Pedro para verificar se ele continuava bem. Mas quando cheguei ao esconderijo, ele não estava. Não havia sinais de luta. Nada. Fiquei apavorado. Corri para a casa do Tiago... – As lágrimas insistiam em descer. Mantive os olhos fechados, como se isso fosse contê-las – Quando eu vi a casa destruída... os c-corpos d-deles... e-era co-como se eu os tivesse ma-matado, Cissa! – Eu chorava compulsivamente. Não dava mais para conter nada; Narcisa tinha deixado escapar algumas lágrimas também, e mordia os lábios enquanto me fitava. – Logo percebi o que Pedro tinha feito. – Funguei, amargurado. – O que eu tinha feito.

Minha voz se partiu. Ficamos algum tempo sem dizer nada. Eu havia me acalmado um pouco, mas as lágrimas caíam e eu nem precisava me esforçar. Céus, essa dor estava me deixando louco! Narcisa secou meu rosto, solidária.

- A culpa não foi sua, meu amor. – Sua voz saiu fraca.

- Quando encurralei Pedro, ele gritou para a rua inteira que eu havia traído Lílian e Tiago. Eu mal tive tempo de falar. Eu estava transtornado. Antes que eu pudesse lhe lançar um feitiço, ele explodiu a rua com a varinha nas costas, matou todo mundo em um raio de seis metros, cortou o dedo e se transformou, fugindo para dentro de um bueiro com os outros ratos... Aquele imundo!

Minha voz era só ressentimento e mágoa.

- Sabe o que me corrói por dentro, Cissa? – Ela acenou 'não' com a cabeça. – Naquela época, estávamos com medo. Qualquer um poderia ser um traidor. Eu nunca pensei que fosse alguém tão próximo, mas mesmo assim... Não tive nem tempo de contar a Remo que havíamos mudado os planos. Ele estava engajado em outras batalhas, e nunca soube... Ele acha que eu sou um assassino. Ele e tantos outros! Enquanto Pedro já estava vendendo informações para Voldemort esse tempo todo... e eles crêem que eu sou o espião.

Antes que eu pudesse continuar, Narcisa me abraçou. Passei meu braço em volta do corpo dela, inspirando o doce aroma que ela exalava. Molhei seu ombro com minhas lágrimas, mas ela não se importou.

A essa altura, o sol já havia se posto, mas eu não queria que ela fosse embora. Eu não queria ficar sem ela mais um minuto sequer, e não queria ficar sozinho novamente. Sozinho com a culpa. A dor lancinante. A espera angustiante. Eu iria enlouquecer.

- Não me deixe mais. – Sussurrei, em meio a seus cabelos. – Cissa, por favor...

- Nunca, Sirius. – Ela me abraçou com mais força. – Nunca mais vamos ficar separados. Nunca mais. Eu esperei tanto por você...

Virei o rosto e a beijei, um beijo cheio de lágrimas. Não tínhamos pressa alguma.

- Mas então? – Ela se afastou um pouco, após um tempo. – Para onde você vai?

- Eu não posso mais adiar, Cissy. Preciso ir para Hogwarts o mais depressa possível.

- Sirius, por favor! Os dementadores estão ansiosos por um beijo...

- Calma. Não sou suicida: vou rondar a escola, ficar em Hogsmeade ou na Floresta Proibida, até conseguir pôr as mãos em Pedro.

- Pedro? Mas o quê...

- Ele está em Hogwarts, Cissa. Não me pergunte como eu sei, vai ser complicado te explicar. Mas saiba que ele não está em sua forma humana. Ele é um animago, está em sua forma de rato, escondido.

Narcisa ainda parecia chocada com o tanto de informações que recebera. Eu me levantei, abruptamente.

- Agora devemos nos vestir. Você deve retornar a Mansão... e eu irei partir pra Hogwarts.

- Quando vamos nos ver outra vez?

Cissa me olhava apreensiva. Já estávamos prontos para seguirmos nossos caminhos, mas não conseguíamos nos soltar.

- Logo. Eu lhe escreverei, e vamos nos encontrar. Mas por hora, preciso me concentrar no meu plano. Preciso... ver Harry.

- Tome cuidado, meu amor. Não esqueça de me dar notícias, por favor.

Narcisa me deu um beijo apaixonado, e eu me senti completo com ela nos braços. Após o que me pareceram microssegundos, nos separamos.

- Eu te amo, Cissa.

- Eu te amo, Sirius.

Narcisa aparatou bem na frente dos meus olhos. Recolhi minha varinha e também aparatei.

Desaparatei bem no meio da Floresta Proibida. Eu não havia calculado bem o lugar aonde queria chegar, então tive que andar um pouco até chegar aos jardins da escola.

Escondido atrás de uma grossa árvore, pude avistar o castelo. Já era noite, e as luzes estavam acesas. Sentei em cima de um tronco caído e fixei meu olhar na torre da Grifinória. Harry estaria ali, agora. No mesmo dormitório aonde eu já estive com Tiago. Esse pensamento quase me fez chorar novamente.

"Ora, Sirius, que inferno! Você está ficando muito mole" pensei comigo mesmo. A noite estava linda; com o céu negro aveludado, pontilhado de estrelas. Desviei meu olhar da torre, e pus os olhos no Salgueiro Lutador.

- Remo, Remo... – suspirei, lembrando de quantas vezes havíamos passador por ali em direção a Casa dos Gritos, para que Aluado pudesse se transformar. – Meu velho amigo. O que você não está pensando de mim agora, não é mesmo?

E com esse triste pensamento, me levantei – dando as costas aos terrenos da escola e me embrenhando na escuridão da Floresta, que de agora em diante seria o meu lar.

**_(N/A: YEEEEEEEAH! Mais um capítulo! Esse ano está uma loucura, estou no fatídico ano de vestibular, e mal estou com tempo pra dormir! Mas nesse feriado, consegui desenvolver esse capítulo e a capa xD Confesso que fiquei satisfeita. Queria escrever mais, mas por hora é isso aí! Já comecei o 6º capítulo, agora as coisas vão começar a esquentar hahaha. Eu to amando escrever essa fic, o Sirius se tornou meu personagem favorito, então POR FAVOR COMENTEM! REVIEWS! )_**


	7. Memórias Marotas

_"- Remo, Remo... – suspirei, lembrando de quantas vezes havíamos passador por ali em direção a Casa dos Gritos, para que Aluado pudesse se transformar. – Meu velho amigo. O que você não está pensando de mim agora, não é mesmo?_

_E com esse triste pensamento, me levantei – dando as costas aos terrenos da escola e me embrenhando na escuridão da Floresta, que de agora em diante seria o meu lar. "_

**Capítulo Seis – Memórias Marotas**

A vida na Floresta Negra não era pior do que a vida em Azkaban. É verdade que eu tinha que ficar o mais distante possível dos terrenos da escola, por isso eu acabava me embrenhando por entre as árvores, e quase sempre me perdia. Mas como eu passava o tempo todo praticamente como um cão, meu faro me guiava de volta. De qualquer forma, eu era livre. E ficar longe dos dementadores era como nascer de novo. Eu havia construído algo que se parecia com uma cabana muito pequena, aonde dormia apenas. Durante o dia eu caçava – mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil me alimentar. A Floresta é sombria, e os animais pequeninos eram raros, e estavam ficando mais raros ainda. Com a comida escassa, não me restava muito a fazer a não ser ignorar a fome e bolar um plano para entrar em Hogwarts: mais especificamente, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Oras, eu conhecia aquele castelo melhor do que ninguém! Já decorara todas as sete passagens secretas que levavam a escola! Mas me perguntei se seria prudente usá-las: o Mapa do Maroto fora confiscado há muitos anos, e estava perdido por aí. Será que algum professor, ou zelador, não havia descoberto como usá-lo? Será que as passagens não estavam bloqueadas ou vigiadas? Usar uma passagem e ser apanhado era um risco que eu não poderia correr. Não, eu deveria entrar na escola por outro modo.

Mas como? Ultimamente, dementadores patrulhavam o lado de fora do castelo. Enganá-los, porém, seria fácil: eu já havia feito uma vez, e faria de novo. Porém, obviamente, não seria sensato invadir o Salão Principal no meio do jantar! Não, eu deveria ser discreto. Poderia entrar pelos fundos, por onde os alunos do primeiro ano chegam de barco! É, é isso! Eu iria fazer isso a noite, quando todos estivessem jantando. Os corredores estariam vazios, e eu chegaria rapidamente ao Salão Comunal. Mas eu precisava saber a senha!

Droga! Isso seria bem difícil. "Ou eu poderia simplesmente ameaçar a Mulher Gorda" pensei. De qualquer forma, eu arranjaria uma maneira. Agora que eu estava ali, tão perto daquele assassino traidor, tão perto de cumprir minha promessa de vingança, eu não iria desistir.

Já haviam passados muitos dias desde que eu me refugiara na Floresta. Quantos exatamente, eu não saberia dizer. As copas das árvores eram muito juntas, e impediam que a claridade penetrasse. Os dias e as noites se confundiam, enquanto eu lutava para não morrer de fome. Volta e meia eu caminhava até perto da cabana de Hagrid, e observava o castelo, os alunos...

Eu estava sentado sobre minhas patas traseiras, certa tarde, escondido atrás de uma árvore de tronco particularmente grosso quando eu o vi: Harry. Meu coração deu um salto descompassado. Ele vinha acompanhado de um menino magro, desengonçado de cabelos muito ruivos e de uma menina com cheios cabelos castanhos. Harry vinha no meio. Estavam rumando para a cabana de Hagrid. Ele era Tiago. Igualzinho. Até no modo de andar; parecia que eu via meu melhor amigo outra vez. Mesmo em forma de cachorro, quando minhas emoções eram menos complexas, eu senti vontade de chorar. Soltei um ganido triste.

FLASHBACK

_A aula de História da Magia fora uma tortura impiedosa. Era de se esperar que, uma vez que estávamos no sexto ano, o prof. Binns nos ensinasse alguma coisa de útil. Esperar foi em vão – ele conseguia transformar as revoltas mais sanguinárias e violentas em uma dose de puro tédio. Na cadeira do meu lado, Tiago estava jogado em cima da mesa, dormindo sonoramente, enquanto babava em cima de um pergaminho. Atrás de nós, Remo anotava tudo que o professor dizia, freneticamente. Parecia ser o único a se importar com aquela aula, à exceção talvez de Lílian, que estava sentada na primeira carteira, como sempre, e parecia atenta. Ela estava cercada por algumas meninas que trocavam pergaminhos, olhavam pra mim de hora em hora e riam baixinho. No meio dessas meninas, estava sentada Marlene McKinnon, minha – de certa forma – ex. "Fofoqueiras", pensei. Pedro não estava presente – ficara no Salão Comunal fazendo dever de casa atrasado. _

_- Se eu tiver mais uma aula desse cara, juro que vou matá-lo! – Tiago reclamou, enquanto acordava._

_ - Cara, ele já está morto. – Lembrou Remo, guardando o material._

_ - Muito bem observado. – Retrucou Tiago. – Então eu me mato. _

_ - Para de reclamar, Pontas. E seca essa baba cara! Parece até que a Evans passou por aqui. – Antes que Tiago pudesse protestar, continuei. – Temos um tempo livre! – Sorri, animado. – Que vamos fazer?_

_ - Eu tenho um trabalho super importante de Poções para terminar, então... _

_ - Ah, Aluado, por Merlin! Como você espera que desrespeitemos regras, se não planejamos direito nossas infrações? - Franzi a testa, fingindo indignação. Os dois riram. _

_ O castelo estava particularmente cheio naquela tarde; isso porque chovia torrencialmente, e nenhum aluno desejava estar lá fora com um tempo desses: o vento era gélido e forte, e havia tantas nuvens no céu que parecia que já era noite, e que nunca pararia de chover. _

_ Imaginando que o Salão Comunal estivesse um pouco cheio e buscando um lugar desocupado, rumamos para a biblioteca. Estávamos certos: de fato, estava quase vazia. Jogamos nossas mochilas em cima de uma mesa mais afastada e já estávamos sentados, quando ouvimos:_

_ - Lílian, você já terminou de ler _"Hogwarts, uma História"_?_

_ Era a voz de Marlene, que por acaso também era melhor amiga de Lílian Evans, que vinha de trás de uma estante. Ao ouvir o nome de Lílian, Tiago levantou-se abruptamente, passou a mão pelos cabelos e ajeitou a gravata, que estava um pouco frouxa. Sem dizer nada, girou nos calcanhares e sumiu atrás da estante. _

_ Remo revirou os olhos e olhou pra mim. _

_ - Será que ele não vai tomar jeito?_

_ - Em três, dois, um..._

_ E não deu outra. _

_ - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir – Ouvimos a voz irritada de Lílian por trás dos livros. – Não vou a lugar nenhum com você! Quer que eu fale em outra língua?! Você é insuportável Ah, e vê se aprende: é Evans, Potter! Evans!_

_ - Repete a última parte, Lils. _

_ - O quê? Que você é insuportável?_

_ - Não, a última frase. _

_ - 'É Evans, Potter'?_

_ - Isso! – Ouvi Tiago responder, num tom que ele julgava ser galanteador. – Evans Potter. Soa bem, não é mesmo? Uma bela combinação de nomes..._

_ Remo enfiou a cara no livro que estava fingindo ler, com certeza sentindo vergonha alheia, e eu enfiei o punho na boca para não começar a gargalhar. Tiago era mesmo um panaca quando se tratava de Lílian, pelo amor de Deus... Como um cara podia ficar daquele jeito por causa de uma garota? Fala sério!_

_ - Você ainda vai ter que esperar um pouco para ser minha esposa, Lils. Imagino que quando nos casarmos, você fique com os dois nomes não é? – Ele continuou. – Acho Evans um nome lindo, não precisa tirá-lo..._

_ - Argh, Potter, você é... arrgh... Eu prefiro casar com um hipogrifo do que com você! Com licença... _

_ Por entre alguns livros que faltavam na estante, Remo e eu acompanhávamos a cena. Lílian saiu bufando, deixando para trás uma Marlene sorridente e um Tiago sonhador. Os dois vieram, então, a nossa mesa. Remo ainda fingindo ler alguma coisa, embora não convencesse ninguém, e eu estava largado na cadeira, rabiscando desenhos desconexos um pedaço de pergaminho. _

_ - Bom. – Disse Tiago, ocupando o lugar entre Remo e eu. – Pelo menos ela não atirou nada em mim. E passamos da lula-gigante para o hipogrifo. Estou subindo na lista dela! É um excelente começo, não é mesmo? – Ele sorriu. _

_ Soltei um sorriso._

_ - Mas é claro, ela está totalmente na sua, cara! Dá pra ver o amor nos olhos dela..._

_ Eu ri, e Tiago me ignorou. Ele olhou para Remo, como se esperasse um sinal de aprovação._

_- As chances de você sair com a Evans são as mesmas de Sirius e Snape trocarem figurinhas. – ele disse, sem tirar os olhos do livro. Eu dei uma risada sonora._

_- Ah, obrigado, Aluado, é bom ter amigos que acreditam na gente... – Tiago retrucou, meio mal humorado. Nisso, Marlene sentou-se na cadeira vazia do meu outro lado. _

_ - Olá, Sirius! _

_ Levantei o olhar até ela. _

_ - Olá. Como vai?_

_ - Muito bem! Escute... – Ela apoiou a mão em cima do meu braço, que repousava na mesa - eu sei que Tiago está doido para ter uma chance com a Lílian, e apesar do que houve entre nós dois ano passado, eu acho que não há nada de mal em sairmos juntos. Eu e você. – Ela ruborizou. – Bem, sábado iremos a Hogsmeade. Que tal vocês nos encontrarem no Três Vassouras? Pode ser um encontro duplo... quer dizer... _

_ Ela se enrolou um pouco e já estava mais do que na cara que Remo não estava lendo aquele livro idiota. Tiago olhava para o teto, mas não sabia disfarçar: estava prestando total atenção. _

_ - Bom, apareça lá! Quer dizer, apareçam... os dois..._

_ Ela se levantou num pulo, me deu um beijo na bochecha que me deixou bem surpreso, e saiu aos pulos. _

_ No instante em que ela saiu da biblioteca, Remo largou o livro, com uma expressão de indiscutível divertimento e Tiago começou a gargalhar loucamente. _

_ - Almofadinhas, me diga qual é o seu segredo com as garotas cara, porque você realmente, hein... - ele dizia, entre risos. _

_ - É, Almofadinhas, diz logo pro Pontas, pra ver se funciona com a Lílian!_

_ Tiago imediatamente parou de rir. Eu me espreguicei._

_ - Não vai rolar mais nada entre nós dois, ok? _

_ - Não sei porque não. – Remo me olhou, um pouco sério. – Marlene é muito inteligente e ajuizada. Faria muito bem a você namorar uma garota como ela, Almofadinhas. _

_ - De ajuizado aqui basta você! Não vou namorar uma versão sua de saias, Aluado. _

_ Eu sorri, e Tiago riu. _

_- De qualquer forma, não vou namorar ninguém._

_- Por que não? – Tiago perguntou._

_- Ora, meu caro Pontas! Prender-me a uma só, e deixar o resto das meninas de Hogwarts com o coração partido? Eu seria incapaz de tal barbaridade! Não sou um _cachorro_, sou?_

_Os dois riram, e eu sorri marotamente. Então nós deixamos aquele assunto de lado e nos aproximamos, juntando as cabeças e baixando as vozes para combinar o que faríamos na próxima lua cheia. _

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Me perguntei se Harry seria tão propenso a infringir regulamentos como eu e Tiago fomos. Fiquei ali, parado, remoendo lembranças, enquanto eu os via entrar na cabana. Vê-lo me dava uma felicidade indescritível. Eu queria tanto poder conversar com ele, lhe explicar toda a verdade...

"Cada coisa no seu tempo, Sirius." pensei comigo mesmo. "Logo, logo ele saberá de tudo. E Pedro pagará pelo que fez". Eu já estava decidido: invadiria o castelo hoje a noite. Não iria esperar nenhum dia mais.

Eu estava muito agitado. Em minha forma humana, andava de um lado para o outro, próximo a clareira que dava aos jardins da escola, segurando a faca que eu havia roubado de uma das abóboras do Hagrid. A varinha que eu havia roubado na época de minha fuga, havia se partido numa luta que tive com um animal selvagem, para meu desgosto. Eu me encontrava novamente sem varinha, com uma faca e maltrapilho. Com certeza eu parecia um assassino louco, mas eu não ligava... Eu estava esperando a hora certa...

Quando achei que o sol já havia se posto a bastante tempo, e todos estariam jantando, corri o mais rápido que pude até os fundos do castelo, e entrei pela porta perto do lago, por onde todos os alunos de primeiro ano chegavam a Hogwarts. Como imaginei, os corredores estavam vazios.

Céus, entrar naquela escola me fez sentir coisas das quais até eu duvidava. Eu não pisava ali desde que havia me formado, e tive a sensação que meu estômago estava se contraindo. Por onde eu olhasse, eu via sombras, rostos conhecidos me olhando, acenando para mim. Era um _flash_ de memórias da época que eu era estudante... Se passaram tantos anos... eu me sentia tão velho, agora... Mas eu não podia ficar me perdendo em pensamentos tolos. Tinha que chegar o mais rápido possível ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Por mais surpreendente que possa parecer, o colégio parecia vazio. Até mesmo a grande maioria dos quadros havia sumido de suas molduras originais; imaginei que alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo na escola, mas eu não fazia a menor idéia do que pudesse ser. Meus pés me levaram rapidamente pelo caminho mais rápido até a Torre: um atalho incrustado na pedra, um corredor estreito que ficava escondido atrás de uma tapeçaria velha. Não chegava a ser uma passagem secreta, pois não levava a nenhum lugar fora do castelo: era um mero atalho que Tiago e eu descobrimos, quando ele me empurrara de brincadeira uma vez.

Eu podia sentir a adrenalina, meu sangue sendo bombeado mais rapidamente a medida que eu me aproximava da saída do corredorzinho: eu sairia atrás de uma estátua no corredor perpendicular a entrada da Grifinória. Meus pés já sabiam o caminho. Meu corpo todo estava tenso.

Assim que saí, rumei para a esquerda e me deparei de cara com a Mulher Gorda. Ela estava cochilando. Me aproximei o máximo que pude.

- Deixe-me entrar. – Eu disse, com a voz rouca.

Eu sabia que era loucura. Sabia que precisava da senha. Mas naquele momento, minha mente estava em branco. Eu só conseguia pensar na minha vingança. Eu estava possuído de ódio.

- Quem está aí? – Ela abriu os olhos, temerosa, procurando o dono da voz.

A Mulher Gorda começou a me focalizar. A medida que a compreensão ia chegando, ela foi arregalando os olhos, num pavor contido que a impedia de gritar.

- Deixe-me entrar, agora! – Eu ordenei, meu tom de voz quase macabro, doentio...

Ela estava paralisada de medo. Não respondia que não, nem me deixava entrar. A raiva dentro de mim foi crescendo assustadoramente. Por que diabos ela não me deixava passar logo? Por que ela estava dificultando as coisas? Agora que eu estava ali, tão perto, eu não podia falhar...

- Anda, saia da frente! ME DEIXE PASSAR! – Eu fui o mais enérgico que pude, elevando minha voz um pouco. Eu tinha uma expressão de total fúria no rosto; eu estava ciente de que deveria fazer jus a minha reputação naquele momento. Eu parecia um psicopata louco e perigosíssimo. Mas não me importava. Nada me importava, só entrar naquele Salão Comunal e pegar Pedro.

Para minha infelicidade, a Mulher Gorda continuava paralisada. Aquilo já era demais! Eu precisava entrar! Fui tomado por um assomo de ódio que nem eu mesmo poderia explicar. Levantei o braço que estava com a faca e, sem nem pensar, cravei a faca no quadro. Uma. Duas. Três. Quatro vezes. Rasguei várias tiras do tecido do quadro, que caíram e se amontoaram aos meus pés, mas não fiz mal algum a Mulher Gorda, pois ela havia percebido o perigo e saído de sua moldura, apavorada, mas em silêncio. Eu empurrei o quadro, mas nada aconteceu. Chutei, tentando forçar minha passagem. Tive, por fim, que desistir. Alguém acabaria me vendo. Corri para o corredor por onde eu viera, e logo eu estava fora do castelo outra vez.

Eu passei a noite inteira em claro, sentindo raiva e frustração. Alguns dias depois da minha tentativa falha de pôr as mãos em Pedro, recebi minha primeira carta de Narcisa.

Eu estava deitado, na forma humana, em cima de folhas secas. A pobre coruja me achara, mas eu sabia que devia ter sido um baita desafio, uma vez que eu estava numa parte bem densa da floresta. A coruja era preta – o que era muito bom, pois ela não chamaria tanta atenção. Desamarrei a carta da perna da coruja; ela piou e pousou em cima de um tronco caído de árvore. Devia estar esperando uma resposta.

Junto com a carta, havia um pergaminho em branco, um saquinho contendo uma pequena pena e um pequeno tinteiro, como se ela duvidasse de que eu não tinha meios de lhe escrever e praticamente me obrigasse a dar uma resposta.

_Querido Sirius,_

_Por que não me escreveu, como havia prometido? Passei todo esse tempo aflita, esperando uma notícia, uma carta, por menor que fosse. Mal consegui dormir pensando em você! Como você está? Está bem escondido? Imagino que sim, pois essa é a terceira coruja que mando atrás de você! As outras duas não obtiveram sucesso algum._

_Meu filho me escreveu contando o acontecido. Por Merlin, que idéia foi essa de invadir o castelo? Agora todos vão ter mais certeza ainda de que você é culpado. Seja mais prudente, meu amor. Estou morrendo de saudades e preocupação. Me escreva se precisar de qualquer coisa._

_Afetuosamente, Narcisa_

Não pude conter um sorriso; somente ela, mesmo, poderia me arrancar algo tão doce como um sorriso em momentos como aquele. Mas afinal, esse sempre fora seu dom... Me fazer feliz. Eu rabisquei uma carta para ela, dizendo que não tive como lhe escrever e que estava ótimo – ocultei o fato que estava desarmado, com fome e frio. Disse também que estava com saudades. Mas ao invés de me despedir cordialmente, eu escrevi que a amava.

Amarrei o pergaminho na perna da coruja e a despachei. Guardei o tinteiro, a pena e a carta de Narcisa dentro da minha pequena cabana. Transformei-me em cachorro e comecei a caminhar em direção aos jardins do castelo para minha inspeção diária.

Mal chegara e um gato muito peludo e laranja foi se aproximando. Ele me olhava quase que curiosamente, mostrando as garras. Eu iria ignorá-lo, quando tive um _click. _Espere, eu já havia visto aquele gato antes...

Era o gato da amiga de Harry. Sim, com certeza era ele. Era inconfundível. Ele tinha completo acesso a Torre da Grifinória! Quase dei uma cambalhota com aquela descoberta fabulosa! Fiquei sobre minhas quatro patas, abanando o rabo. E ele era um gato! Gatos caçavam ratos! Poderia me trazer Pedro num piscar de olhos, e não levantaria suspeitas. Eu lati, chamando sua atenção.

Muitas coisas se sucederam após isso. Narcisa e eu trocávamos cartas com mais freqüência. Eu sentia mais falta dela do que de qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Eu me sentia muito só sem ela. Muito nada, sem ela. E imaginar que eu estava ali, sozinho, a amando cada vez mais enquanto ela dormia e acordava nos braços de outro quase me matava. Eu soquei uma árvore, uma vez, ao ter esse pensamento; uma atitude muito estúpida, concluí depois, já que tudo o que eu obtive fora uma mão cheia de cortes, e sangramento.

Bichento – esse era o nome do gato laranja – e eu conseguimos nos comunicar. Não era exatamente uma conversa. Eu era um animago, e ele um animal. Ele logo percebera que eu era diferente, mas através de uns ganidos, eu consegui explicar para ele que eu estava atrás de um rato. Os animais podem de fato nos entender – e Bichento era um animalzinho muito esperto. Ele logo percebeu o que Pedro era, e se dispôs a trazer Pedro para mim. E eu esperava, dia após dia. Mas sempre algo o impedia, sempre algo o atrasava...

Paralelamente, eu me mantinha bem atento a escola, e a Harry. Me arrisquei a me aproximar do campo de quadribol para ver o primeiro jogo da Grifinória, contra a Lufa-Lufa. Harry voava como Tiago. Fiquei muito orgulhoso, mas uma fatalidade aconteceu: os dementadores invadiram o campo e Harry despencou da vassoura, provavelmente desmaiado. Eu senti que meu coração ia sair pela boca, mas Dumbledore contornou a situação e tudo terminou bem. Quase tudo. A vassoura de Harry ficou sem rumo e chocou-se violentamente com o Salgueiro Lutador. Eu presenciei tudo com um aperto no coração. Se Harry fosse ligeiramente parecido com Tiago nesse aspecto, a perda da vassoura o deixaria tremendamente chateado. Abanei o rabo, tendo uma idéia. "Bom, não vejo mal nenhum em dar um presentinho ao garoto. Afinal, durante treze anos eu nem pude lhe mandar um cartão!"

Providenciei, então, que Harry logo tivesse a melhor vassoura do mercado. Enviei, através de Bichento, uma ordem de compra de uma Firebolt. O gato levou a ordem até o corujal de Hogsmeade – a vassoura deveria ser entregue no Natal e estava em nome de Harry Potter, mas eu havia ordenado que tirassem o ouro do meu cofre em Gringotes. Lógico, era um cofre anônimo – o banco era extremamente seguro e discreto, pelo que eu era muito agradecido.

Os dias estavam cada vez mais longos e angustiantes. Eu acordada e o sol estava nascendo. Ou estaria se pondo? Eu não tinha noção alguma de data ou hora, mas uma curta carta de Narcisa me lembrou que era manhã; e de Natal.

_Bom dia! É Natal. Diga-me aonde você está. Preciso lhe ver._

Eu achei aquilo tremendamente arriscado, mas quem era eu para negar uma visita dela? Eu já estava louco de saudades mesmo. E se a carta fosse interceptada, eu fugiria novamente. Enviei a coruja de volta, com meu endereço, e esperei, ansioso. Após o que me pareceram duas horas, ouvi uma barulho.

_Craque._

Alguém acabara de aparatar. Eu me transfigurei em cachorro e fiquei esperando, muito quieto. Meu coração batia acelerado, e por mais que eu me esforçasse para silenciá-lo, era impossível. Qualquer um poderia ouvi-lo em quilômetros. A perspectiva de ver Narcisa, depois de meses, era boa demais para não ser ansiada.

Ouvi o farfalhar das folhas cada vez mais próximo e por mais que eu olhasse para todos os lados, não conseguia ver muito além; as árvores eram muito próximas. A floresta era muito densa naquela área. Como eu não conseguia enxergar, comecei a imaginar o pior. "Que idiotice você fez, Sirius! Com certeza essa carta caiu em mãos erradas! Seu idiota!" pensei, com raiva de mim mesmo. Me mantive imóvel, com medo de que fosse alguém do Ministério. Eu já estava pronto para aparatar, quando ouvi:

- Sirius? – uma voz sussurrou. – Sirius, cadê você?

Pronto. Minhas quatro pernas já estavam bambas e eu queria gritar. Ao invés disso, lati. Bem, dá no mesmo!

E do meio de duas árvores particularmente feias, surge a visão mais linda do mundo: Narcisa. Minha Narcisa. Ela vestia uma capa azul marinho pontilhada de pequenas estrelas prateadas por cima de um vestido preto de magas compridas simples, que ia até os joelhos. Usava luvas de seda preta, meia calça igualmente preta e sapatos de salto. O cabelo preso num coque arrumado. Nas orelhas, pequenas safiras. Mas o que me chamou a atenção verdadeiramente foram dois medalhões de prata que estavam em seu pescoço.

Mal me transformei em humano, ela se jogou em cima de mim, laçando meu pescoço.

- Ah, Sirius, _Sirius!_ – Sua voz estava angustiada – Como eu senti saudades!

Eu a abracei, mal acreditando que estávamos juntos novamente. Colei meu rosto em seu pescoço e inspirei profundamente seu perfume inebriante. Ficamos assim por um tempo.

Logo, ela estava beijando cada parte do meu rosto que conseguia alcançar, desde a testa até a pontinha do queixo, me enchendo de marcas de batom. Eu sorri.

- Ei, calma...

- Não me diga para ter calma! – Ela se afastou alguns centímetros. – Eu já não agüentava de saudades! Não durmo direito há semanas! Como você está? Você está bem? Se alimenta direito?

Ela me deu uma boa olhada de cima a baixo e pareceu triste.

- Eu devia cuidar melhor de você...

- Calma, Cissy, não é pra tanto. Eu já sou bem grandinho. Estou me virando! – Tentei tranqüilizá-la. – Bom... Feliz Natal!

Dei uma risada um pouco rouca – eu estava há muito tempo sem usar a voz – e depositei um beijo em seus lábios. Ela me correspondeu apaixonadamente, me apertando mais contra seu corpo, e logo estávamos protagonizando uma cena digna de romances trouxas.

- C-calma... – Ela separou nossas bocas, rindo, depois de algum tempo. – E...e..eu preciso... – Ela estava ofegante.

- Hm, vem cá... – Eu me inclinei novamente, buscando seu beijo, mas ela se desviou, divertindo-se.

- Tenho uma coisa para lhe dar. De Natal. Não é bem um presente, pois já era seu... Mas eu achei que você fosse querê-lo... bem, agora que estamos juntos de novo.

Ela se afastou um pouco e tirou um dos medalhões de prata que estava em seu pescoço: o que tinha meu nome gravado. Eu o reconheci imediatamente.

- O medalhão que Andrômeda nos deu... – sorri, enquanto ela me entregava o colar.

Cissa sorriu também. Eu o abri e contemplei uma foto que há muito não via: Andy, Cissa e eu, sorridentes, jovens. Cissa não devia ter mais do que seis anos na foto, e eu uns 11 ou quase isso. Andy já era quase uma mulher.

- É a segunda vez que você o devolve a mim. – Eu a olhei nos olhos, lembrando das duas vezes em que eu havia me desfeito do medalhão que continha uma lembrança tão importante. A primeira, quando eu fugira de casa aos dezesseis anos: eu me esquecera de pegar o medalhão e na pressa, o deixara para trás. Mamãe com certeza o teria jogado fora, mas Cissa foi mais rápida: correu e o pegou, guardando-o pelo verão até que pudesse devolvê-lo a mim, em Hogwarts. E a segunda quando brigamos, pouco antes de eu ir para Azkaban.

- Eu o guardei todo esse tempo, na esperança que pudesse lhe devolver um dia.

- Você também guardou o seu. – Eu encarei a cópia que estava em seu pescoço, depois tornei a olhá-la nos olhos. – Você me disse que o tinha jogado fora. Que não me amava mais.

- E você acreditou? – Ela deu um sorriso fraco, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Não teve um só momento no qual eu não pensasse em você... – sua voz ficou pastosa – e não sentisse sua falta. E de Andromeda.

- Não fique triste, meu amor. – Eu a abracei, enquanto ela molhava minhas vestes rasgadas com inúmeras lágrimas. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça. – Eu estou aqui.

- Eu sinto falta dela, Sirius.

-Eu também. Queria poder lhe escrever, dizer que estou bem... que não sou um assassino. Mas é muito arriscado, e eu ainda não posso provar nada... Como está a filhinha dela?

- Eu não sei. – Cissa fungou, ainda chorando. – Eu fui uma péssima irmã, Sirius! Desde que você foi pra aquele lugar... – Eu senti Narcisa tremer em meus braços – eu não a procurei mais.

- Não se torture, Cissy. – Eu a abracei mais forte ainda. – Nós vamos resolver tudo... ajeitar tudo... confie em mim.

- Eu confio. – Ela se afastou alguns centímetros, para me olhar nos olhos. – Confio, te amo e não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

- Do que você está falando?

- Que não vou ser fraca novamente. – Ela passou a mão pelo meu rosto. – Não vou perder você de novo.

- Você nunca me perdeu.

Eu a beijei com tanto vigor que a tirei do chão. O sol já brilhava mais forte agora, mas ela não queria partir, nem eu queria que ela fosse.

Contei para ela da vassoura que eu comprara para Harry e das últimas coisas que estavam acontecendo por ali. Contei que Bichento, o gato, estava me ajudando e que eu não desistira de Pedro. Mas ocultei o fato de estar planejando uma nova investida ao castelo.

- Agora eu preciso ir. – Ela anunciou, quando já se passavam das 10 da manhã. – Lúcio e Draco devem estar sentindo minha falta. Eu disse que iria visitar os túmulos de mamãe e papai e de alguns familiares.

Senti um nó formar na minha garganta ao ouvir o nome de Lúcio. Novamente, a voz de Narcisa oscilou ao mencionar o filho, mas isso devia ser paranóia minha.

- Eu te amo. – Ela disse, me dando um selinho. – Volto em breve, trazendo roupas e comida.

- Nada de roupas. Só comida.

- Muito bem – ela sorriu – mandarei algo para você mais tarde. De Natal.

Eu assenti, e com mais um beijo, ela desaparatou. Novamente, eu estava sozinho no meio da floresta. Mas pelo menos, tinha o coração aquecido e o medalhão.

Deitei-me em cima das folhas, encarando o medalhão prateado por algum tempo. Tantos anos... eu me sentia tão velho...

FLASHBACK

_-Como foi, Sirius?_

_ - Já contei. _

_ - Não, é sério, me fala!_

_ - Não enche._

_ - O que você fez?_

_ - Tiago, você já beijou, cara..._

_ - Foi _molhado_?_

_ Franzi a testa à menção desse inusitado adjetivo. Tiago e eu estávamos no quarto ano, e no momento nos encontrávamos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória: eu tentava, inutilmente, ler uma revista sobre Quadribol, enquanto ele estava encarapitado na poltrona ao lado, ávido por saber detalhes sobre meu encontro. Como ele não estava nem perto de desistir, eu fechei a revista e o encarei._

_ - Lógico que foi molhado, Pontas; foram beijos, não foram? _

_ - Cara, eu sou seu melhor amigo! – Tiago estava animado. Animado demais, até – Eu tenho que saber todos os detalhes da sua vida amorosa. – Eu abri a boca para interromper, mas ele continuou. – Não que eu seja fofoqueiro, mas vou te falar, esse encontro hoje foi o ponto alto do ano! Anda, Almofadinhas, eu sei que se você pudesse, você só iria a Hogsmeade comigo, - eu revirei os olhos- mas a Dorcas é muito gata! E olha que eu só tenho olhos para meu lírio..._

_ Tiago levantou as sobrancelhas, sabiamente. Eu dei um sorriso travesso, me dando por vencido._

_ - Ok, ok... o que você quer saber?_

_ - Comece pela parte boa! – Tiago sorriu e chegou mais pra perto, para que alguns segundanistas não pudessem nos ouvir. – Ela é boa?_

_ Eu continuei sorrindo. _

_ - Boa, meu caro Pontas, é uma dose generosa de uísque de fogo num dia frio como esses. Dorcas Meadowes é sensacional. – Pronunciei cada sílaba dessa última palavra com distinção. Tiago riu e uivou alto, enquanto batia palmas. Atraímos a atenção de alguns alunos do primeiro ano, mas ignoramos – Eu não esperava tudo isso. Digamos que se ela fosse uma nota dos N.O.M's, seria um belo 'Excede as Expectativas'!_

_ Espreguicei-me, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e a apoiando nelas. Fiquei encarando as chamas, enquanto contava a Tiago os detalhes do meu passeio por Hogsmeade com Dorcas: como peguei em sua mão enquanto víamos as vitrines; como ela me elogiava o tempo todo, inflamando ainda mais meu já não tão pequeno ego; como nos beijamos quando entramos no Três Vassouras; como comprei um doce para ela na Dedosdemel, e ela se derreteu todinha; como nos beijamos na Dedosdemel; como nos beijamos na Zonko's; como nos beijamos em praticamente todas as lojas do povoado; como nos beijamos no caminho de volta à escola; como ela tinha pedido que eu a aquecesse mais; como tínhamos nos beijado tanto que quase nos _engolimos_ no armário de vassouras do Térreo; e como, por fim, tínhamos retornado ao Salão Comunal e ela tinha ido se deitar, dizendo que tivera o melhor dia de sua vida comigo, e que estava muito cansada. _

_ Tiago tinha o rosto doendo de tanto rir ao final de minha história. _

_ - Aaaah, seu grande Don Juan! _

_ - Hein? – perguntei, distraído._

_ - É uma expressão dos trouxas. – Uma voz feminina falou atrás de mim. – Significa conquistador, mulherengo. _

_ Não precisei virar o rosto para ver quem era. Do meu lado, Tiago havia ficado escarlate. Mesmo que eu não reconhecesse a voz, só havia uma garota em Hogwarts que provocava essas reações exageradas no pobre Pontas. Ele se ajeitou do meu lado. Ela se sentou na poltrona do meu outro lado, e fixou aqueles olhos esverdeados em mim. _

_ - No seu caso, Sirius, eu ainda adicionaria 'barato', ao lado de conquistador. E cafajeste também. – Lílian Evans pousou as mãos sobre os joelhos, sem desviar o olhar de mim._

_ Passei a mão pelos cabelos, despenteando-os, encarando a ruivinha do meu amigo, enquanto o amigo em questão limpou a garganta sonoramente._

_ - Mas por que palavras tão duras, minha cara Lílian? Você raramente se dá ao trabalho de falar conosco, e quando vem, me ofende! – Fingi estar magoado._

_ - Menos, Black. Menos. Vim porque já estou sabendo do ocorrido. _

_ - Não sei do que você está falando, mas juro que não fui eu. – Apontei para Tiago. – Foi ele! _

_ Tiago arregalou ligeiramente os olhos._

_ - Sirius, seu grande traidor!_

_ - Parem de gracinhas, os dois! – Lílian ralhou. – Me refiro ao assunto que está rolando no dormitório. – Como eu e Tiago aparentávamos confusão, ela respirou fundo e continuou. - Sobre você. E Dorcas. _

_ - Ah! – A compreensão me atingiu. – Sim, esse ocorrido._

_ - Então quer dizer que Dorcas já está contando pra todo mundo sobre os beijos de Sirius? – Tiago sorriu, triunfante. – Excelente! Você já está com a maior fama, cara... logo todas as garotas da escola vão querer beijar você! Pensando bem, me dá um beijinho aqui vai..._

_ Ele se esticou pra mim, brincalhão, e eu o empurrei enquanto virava o rosto, também risonho._

_ - Sai pra lá, Potter, você não é meu tipo! Eu gosto é de loiras... _

_ - Agora já chega! – Lílian interrompeu a brincadeira, com o tom de voz muito sério. – Sirius, você tem noção do que está fazendo?_

_ - Lógico que sim._

_ - Lógico que não! – Ela me contradisse. – Dorcas está se apaixonando por você! E você, aqui! Rindo dela! Junto com esse... esse... ser abissalmente idiota – Ela apontou para Tiago com a cabeça, rolando os olhos em desprezo – Vocês dois não tem vergonha não?_

_ - Calma aí, Lílian, nós não estamos rindo dela! – Tiago agora assumira um tom sério. – Só estávamos brincando! O Sirius curtiu ficar com ela, não foi, cara?_

_ - Foi sim. – Confirmei tranquilamente. _

_ - Tudo bem, mas agora ela está esperando... coisas de você! – Lílian explicou numa voz calma e bem lenta, como se estivesse falando com retardados mentais. _

_ - Que coisas? – Tiago limpou os óculos nas vestes, e tornou a colocá-los no rosto. – Que coisas?_

_ - Coisas, Potter, coisas! – Ela exasperou-se. – Ela não pára de falar sobre ele no dormitório: só saber dizer como o Sirius é romântico, atencioso, charmoso, sedutor, beija bem... Marlene e as outras já estão dando gritinhos! – Lílian bufou, como se gritinhos fossem a pior praga da humanidade. E de certa forma, eram mesmo. _

_ - Ela disse tudo isso? – Eu sorri, não podendo evitar o sentimento de vaidade._

_ - Disse! – A ruiva parecia aborrecida. – E está esperando que você a chame pra sair de novo... _

_ - Sem problema algum. – Interrompi, confiante. – Se é isso que te preocupa, fique tranqüila: eu sairei com ela de novo, com certeza._

_ - Lógico que sairá! – Tiago se mexeu na poltrona, animado. – Se você não sair, eu te bato! Ela é linda demais! – Ele se lembrou da presença de Lílian e fingiu se engasgar violentamente por um momento. Eu olhei a cena, divertido. Quando se recompôs, adicionou num tom de voz grave e galanteador. – Logicamente, não chega aos pés da ruiva mais linda desse colégio, uma grifinória extremamente inteligente e..._

_ - Poupe-me dos seus elogios, Potter! – Lílian se voltou para mim de novo. – Não é só sair, Black. Ela espera... bem... namorar com você._

_ - O quê? – Exclamamos Tiago e eu juntos. _

_ - Mas isso é realmente... Lílian, quer dizer...eu... nós só saímos uma vez... – eu me embolei nas palavras, de tão surpreso que estava. _

_ - As mulheres de hoje em dia, francamente! – Tiago bateu com força no braço da poltrona, indignado. – Loucas por compromisso! Nós damos um dedo e elas já querem o corpo todo..._

_ - Potter, se abstenha de defender seu amigo! Não culpe as mulheres pelo comportamento cafajeste do Sirius Black..._

_ - Ca-cafa...como você ousa! – Eu semicerrei os olhos. _

_ - Ouso nada, é a verdade. Como o Tiago mesmo disse... – e nós dois levantamos as sobrancelhas ao vê-la usar o primeiro nome do Pontas - ... você já está com a maior fama. _

_ - Você me chamou de Tiago. – Ele sorriu, abobado. _

_ Tive a impressão de que Lílian corou um pouco. Mas ela logo se refez do susto. _

_ - De qualquer forma, Black, eu me senti na obrigação de vir aqui, já que sou amiga da Dorcas. Vim te avisar dos sentimentos dela, para que você não a engane nem machuque. Ela é muito boa e ingênua, e não está acostumada a lidar com tipos como você! – Lílian se levantou – Deus sabe como eu torci para que ela se interessasse pelo Hanford ou pelo Brunner... mas enfim! Você já está avisado. – E eu me encolhi um pouco quando ela me olhou com uma expressão um tanto quanto assassina. – Se você pisar um pouquinho fora da linha, eu te mato, Sirius Black! Passar bem!_

_ E dito isso, ela saiu pisando forte até sumir na escada que levava ao dormitório das meninas. Eu me afundei na poltrona, enquanto Tiago a seguia com o olhar. Ficamos alguns minutos sem falar nada, ouvindo o farfalhar de algumas penas, algumas risadas e o crepitar da lareira. _

_ - Namorar. – Ele disse, finalmente, após um desconfortável silêncio._

_ - Namorar. – Eu repeti. _

_ - Não consigo imaginar você namorando. Sabe, acho que você não está pronto pra isso... _

_ - Ah, você ACHA? – Olhei para Tiago, e ele tinha uma expressão de medo parecida com a minha. _

_ - E agora, cara?_

_ - E agora, nada né. – Retruquei, meio mal humorado. – Não vou chamá-la pra sair de novo. Não quero namorá-la. Só tenho quatorze anos! _

_ Tiago suspirou. _

_ - Que pena. Os cabelos dela são realmente brilhosos..._

_ - Eu sei. É culpa da Lílian! Ela estragou tudo com esse papo de namoro! _

_ - Não culpa a Lils! – Tiago a defendeu, como esperado. – Ela só veio nos avisar. Tudo bem que ela estava um pouco maníaca mais pro final da conversa – Ele adicionou, sabiamente. – Mas não é culpa dela se a Dorcas está caidinha por você, e está contando pra quem quiser ouvir que vocês vão..._

_ Eu o fuzilei com o olhar._

_- ... você-sabe-o-quê, que começa com a letra 'n'. – Tiago concluiu, receoso. _

_ - Não fala mais nisso, cara. Só de pensar já fico nervoso._

_ - Deixa pra lá então. – Tiago deu de ombros. – Vamos esquecer. Daqui a pouco você está saindo com outra garota, e me ajudando a conquistar a Lílian! – Ele sorriu, e eu bufei, sorrindo também. – Bom, Aluado disse que nós tínhamos que fazer os 40 centímetros de rolo de pergaminho pra História da Magia, mas eu digo que não sei nada sobre as revoluções dos duendes no século XII e não podia estar menos interessado em saber! – Eu concordei e ri, enquanto Tiago abria a mochila e tirava um tabuleiro ali de dentro. - Agora, que tal uma partidinha de xadrez pra relaxar?_

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Como ela havia dito que faria, logo eu recebi três corujas excepcionalmente grandes, trazendo uma farta remessa de comida: havia metade de um peru de natal, pães, bolos, alguns chocolates e uma garrafa de suco de abóbora. Peguei tudo e despachei as corujas de volta.

Eu devorei tudo e nem migalhas sobraram, de tão morto de fome que eu estava. Sobreviver a base de ratos e criaturas do submundo não era fácil. Eu estava quase tão magro quanto quando fugi de Azkaban. Peguei-me sentindo falta dos banquetes maravilhosos que Hogwarts oferecia a seus estudantes. Ainda mais hoje: era Natal. Imaginei se Harry já teria aberto seus presentes àquela hora: provavelmente sim. Será que teria gostado da Firebolt? Será que já estava louco para montá-la? "Se ele for parecido com Tiago" pensei, sorridente "Com certeza está".

Me transfigurei em cachorro novamente – eu já estava acostumado a passar mais tempo como animal do que como humano; era mais fácil de comer, dormir e o único jeito de me comunicar com Bichento. Caminhei um pouco até chegar às árvores perto da cabana de Hagrid. Montei guarda ali, observando o castelo e esperando qualquer sinal do gato, ou de Pedro.

Logo o Ano-Novo havia chegado e partido; e eu só sabia disso porque Narcisa me mandara uma carta e mais corujas com comida. Ela disse que queria me ver, mas eu pedi que não viesse. Eu estava muito nervoso ultimamente, e não queria ser frio com ela. As coisas com Pedro estavam ocorrendo de forma muito devagar: eu esperava já ter posto as mãos nele a essa altura.

Continuei, dia após dia, irritado, decepcionado e amargurado. Li num _Profeta Diário_ que eu conseguira afanar, que o Ministro da Magia havia dado total permissão para os dementadores me aplicarem um beijo, se me achassem. Meu estômago se revirou e eu passei dois dias sem comer depois disso.

Finalmente, uma boa notícia chegou! Bichento veio ao meu encontro, em uma tarde particularmente nublada, com um pedaço de papel na boca. Eu não pude acreditar, quando corri os olhos pelo pergaminho: eram nada mais nada menos que todas as senhas da Grifinória! Estavam escritas logo abaixo do título, "Senhas da Grifinória do Sir Cadogan". O que – ou quem – era Sir Cadogan, eu não sabia, nem queria saber. O que eu sabia é aquele pedaço de pergaminho havia reacendido as esperanças em mim.

No dia seguinte, porém, Bichento me trouxe notícias não tão boas: Pedro havia sujado os lençóis de sangue e desaparecido. "Se fingiu de morto, o covarde" pensei, com uma raiva inominável "ele sabe que eu vim atrás dele e forjou a própria morte. Ora, deu certo da última vez, não foi? Mas não vai dar certo agora". Eu sabia que Pedro ainda estava lá dentro – Bichento podia sentir o cheiro dele. Ele devia estar escondido em algum canto do Salão Comunal da Grifinória, eu tinha certeza. Ele não seria burro de sair do castelo, afinal aquelas paredes eram a única coisa que o protegia da minha fúria.

Eu continuava escondido na Floresta. Nos dias que se seguiram, eu arrisquei umas escapulidas até o campo de quadribol, para ver os treinos de Harry. Ele voava bem demais! Parecia que deslizava no ar, como se a vassoura nada mais fosse do que uma extensão do seu corpo. Novamente, fui tomado por lembranças...

FLASHBACK

- _OLHA O BALAÇO! _

_ Me desviei no ultimo instante. _

_ Infelizmente, John Hanford não teve tanta sorte. O balaço o acertou em cheio na cara, e pudemos ouvir o barulho de um nariz se quebrando. O sangue começou a escorrer, e quase que imediatamente após a colisão, o rosto de Hanford tinha sumido e dado lugar a um borrão vermelho. _

_ - Assim não dá! – Reclamou Clarissa Dingle, uma artilheira do time de quadribol da Grifinória. – John, você tem que ter atenção! Os batedores da Corvinal não vão ter pena de você! Não é, capitão? Capitão?_

_ Clarissa se virou, buscando confirmação, mas nosso capitão estava longe. Literalmente. _

_ - Potter! – Ela gritou. – Potter! _

_ Tiago estava do outro lado do campo, tão inclinado na vassoura que estava a um palmo de cair; ele parecia muito concentrado em avistar alguma coisa que estava acontecendo nos jardins da escola. _

_ - TIAGO POTTER! – Clarissa berrou tão alto que eu tinha certeza que ouviram seus gritos lá em Hogsmeade. – O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?_

_ Tiago se assustou com os berros repentinos e quase se desequilibrou da vassoura, mas graças aos seus excelentes reflexos de apanhador__*****__, ele se recompôs quase que imediatamente. Deu meia volta com a vassoura e voltou, emburrado. _

_ - Por que você está gritando assim, Clarissa?_

_ - Porque você não estava escutando! Eu estava aqui, dizendo ao Hanford que não adianta nada ele fazer gols, se não está prestando atenção aos balaços..._

_ - É, é isso aí. – Tiago confirmou sem prestar atenção. – Hanford, ouça Clarissa. E vamos voltar ao treino... _

_ - E você, trate de buscar o pomo! – Clarissa ordenou, e saiu voando imponentemente. _

_ - Distribuindo ordens... quem vê até pensa que ela é a capitã. – Pontas disse, juntando as sobrancelhas. – Que eu sou, afinal? Um balaço errante?_

_ - Pelo menos você estaria se movimentando. – Eu zombei, voando ao lado dele. – Eu fiz três gols espetaculares, um arrancou até palmas das meninas – apontei com a cabeça um grupo de admiradoras nossas, que suspiravam nas arquibancadas – e você nem viu! – Meu tom estava um pouco ofendido. – Vem cá, o que a Lílian estava aprontando?_

_ Tiago diminuiu a velocidade, se fingindo de desentendido. _

_ - Quem falou da Lílian?_

_ - Ora, meu caro Pontas, somente Lílian Evans faria você ficar tão pateticamente pendurado naquela vassoura! Parecia até um macaquinho. _

_ - Cala a boca. – Tiago rosnou. No meio do campo, Clarissa deu o apito inicial e liberou o pomo e os dois balaços, enquanto John Hanford pegava a goles e nossos batedores voavam cada um pra um lado. – Ela estava com o Ranhoso. _

_ - Snape? E o que eles faziam?_

_ - Só... conversavam, eu acho. Não deu pra ver direito. Estavam parados embaixo de uma árvore. – Tiago estava definitivamente mal humorado. _

_ - Talvez ele tenha corrido atrás dela, e ela nem queria falar com ele... - Tentei tranqüilizá-lo._

_ - Ah, Almofadinhas... Ela diz que eles não são mais amigos, mas volta e meia ele vai atrás dela, e isso me dá nos nervos! – Ele deu um soco no ar. – Metido até o nariz com as Artes das Trevas... Seboso... E eu louco por ela... Já era de se esperar que após seis anos, ela começasse a ceder... _

_ Bufei, soprando uma mecha do meu cabelo para longe do rosto. Como eu detestava aquele Ranhoso! Eu estava pensando em mil azarações para usar nele quando voltássemos ao castelo, quando um balaço quase nos atingiu. Desviei-me dando um giro no ar._

_ - Deixa pra lá. – Tiago se desviou também. – Vamos encontrá-la no Três Vassouras amanhã. E eu vou jogar mais um pouco do meu charme infalível nela! – Ele sorriu e piscou. - E vamos logo, tenho que achar esse pomo antes que Clarissa me bata... _

_ Eu ri e mudei meu rumo, pegando a goles em pleno ar e avançando, velozmente, até fazer um gol particularmente bonito que fez as meninas darem gritinhos. _

_ - Almofadinhas, anda mais rápido!_

_ Tiago estava me puxando pelo braço – quase me carregando, para ser mais exato – enquanto eu tentava trocar olhares com uma quartanista da Corvinal. Por fim, desisti._

_ - Tudo bem, Pontas, tudo bem! Me solta, cara! – Me desvencilhei dele, e ajeitei a manga do casaco que estava amassada. – Não sei por que a pressa..._

_ - É que elas podem já estar indo embora! _

_ Tiago quase corria agora; me apressei para acompanhá-lo. Ele abriu a porta do Três Vassouras com mais força do que o necessário, mas pareceu se acalmar quando pousou o olhar em uma mesa afastada. Entrei logo após, espanando a neve do casaco e balançando a cabeça, para tirar os flocos que caíram em meu cabelo. _

_ - Para de se sacudir feito um cachorro. – Tiago sibilou, enquanto assumia uma pose imponente, com o peito um tanto quanto estufado, e caminhava em direção a Lílian e Marlene. _

_ - Para de se exibir como um cervo. – Sussurrei de volta, zombador. Tiago meramente sorriu, e nós continuamos até a mesa das meninas._

_ - Olá, Lílian! – Tiago mudara a voz para o tom mais maduro possível, como sempre fazia quando estava se dirigindo a Evans. – Olá Marlene! _

_ - Olá, Tiago! – Marlene sorriu. Ela olhou para mim e corou. – Sirius... _

_ Apenas acenei com a cabeça para as duas. Ora, eu não queria estar ali. Não via problema algum em ficar de vela para Tiago (quantas vezes ele fizera isso por mim!) mas eu estava desconfortável com os olhares de cobiça que Marlene me lançava. Lílian parecia não estar satisfeita também. Ela olhou para Tiago com indiferença, mas ele não pareceu notar. _

_ - Será que podemos nos sentar aqui? É que todas as mesas estão ocupadas. _

_ - Isso não é verdade, Potter. Há uma bem ali... – Lílian começou, mas foi interrompida pelo arrastar da cadeira: Tiago já estava sentando._

_ - Ah, muito obrigado! – Ele sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Senta, Sirius. _

_ Eu me sentei entre ao lado dele, ficando exatamente de frente pra Marlene._

_ - Frio, lá fora. Não é? – Tiago puxou assunto, enquanto tirava o casaco. _

_ - Uhum. – Lílian respondeu, olhando para o outro lado. _

_ - O que vocês vão querer? – Marlene perguntou, e eu pude sentir animação em sua voz. – Já pedimos duas cervejas amanteigadas. _

_ - Vamos nos juntar a vocês, então! – Tiago bateu palmas. _

_ Olhei para ele, franzindo a testa; Lílian imitou meu gesto. Tiago murchou um pouco. _

_As bebidas chegaram logo depois. Tiago buscava vários tópicos, tentando ser o mais interessante possível, mas Lílian não o olhava por mais de alguns segundos. Ele estava realmente se esforçando, eu pude notar, então deixei minha insatisfação constante de lado e passei a participar mais da conversa, dando um pouco de apoio. Marlene toda hora parecia encostar no meu braço 'por acaso', mas eu fingia não notar. Por fim, devido a indiferença de Lílian, Pontas pareceu se dar por vencido. _

_- Eu desisto! – Ele anunciou em voz alta, empurrando o copo de cerveja para longe. – É inútil, Lílian não quer conversar comigo. É mais fácil Sirius arrotar hipogrifos do que eu ter uma chance com você, não é?_

_Ele agora se dirigia a ela. Estava angustiado. Ela se virou para responder. Ia dar um fora nele. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa... tirei a varinha do bolso da calça e a mirei para mim mesmo, embaixo da mesa..._

_Arrotei. _

_Todos olharam para mim. Usando um feitiço não-verbal, eu conjurei mini-hipogrifos coloridos que voaram perto do meu rosto, como se tivessem acabado de sair da minha boca. Quando os hipogrifos sumiram, as outras três pessoas na mesa me encararam por alguns segundos. _

_Marlene explodiu em risadas; Tiago me olhava, incrédulo, mas havia um brilho de aprovação nos olhos e ele também começou a rir. "Genial!" ele murmurou. Olhei para Lílian, apreensivo, e mal pude acreditar! Ela colocara a mão na frente da boca, mas ria de uma forma inegável. Eu continuei encarando-a, com um sorriso de quem pede desculpas. A risada foi se intensificando. Por fim ela parou de esconder: seus cabelos vermelhos sacudiram quando ela jogara a cabeça para trás e se pôs a gargalhar sonoramente. Tiago parou de rir, e a olhava surpreso e encantado. Marlene não tirava os olhos de mim. Eu a ignorei, e mantive os olhos em Pontas e Evans. _

_- Lílian! Você... você está... rindo! – Tiago exclamou._

_- Lógico que estou, Potter. – Ela confirmou, parando de rir aos poucos, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu sei rir, sabe. _

_- Sei, mas... – ele estava sem fala._

_- E essa foi uma excelente tirada! – Marlene apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, segurando a cabeça com as mãos e me olhando. – Sirius, você é tão engraçado..._

_- Hm, obrigado, Marlz. _

_- Foi boa mesmo. – Lílian concordou, dando um grande gole em sua cerveja amanteigada. Tiago ainda a olhava, embasbacado. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – Que foi, Potter? Não sabia que eu bebia, também?_

_Ela brincou. Tiago meramente assentiu. Eu rolei os olhos. Mais um pouco e logo ele estaria babando! Será que eu que tinha que fazer tudo por aqui?_

_- Sabe, Tiago e eu estamos tendo problemas com História da Magia. – Eu mudei o rumo da conversa bruscamente. – E Remo se recusa terminantemente a nos ajudar; diz que não vai nos emprestar suas anotações. Eu não ligo muito, mas Tiago está realmente preocupado. – Eu havia assumido um tom sério. Tiago me olhou, com cara de interrogação. - Então eu estava pensando se você não podia ajudá-lo. Um pouquinho só?_

_Lílian, que estava mais simpática após a piada, pareceu considerar a proposta. Olhou para Tiago, os olhos semicerrados. _

_- Isso é verdade, Potter? Você quer mesmo estudar? _

_- Sim, lógico, é verdade! – Ele se apressou a responder. – Eu quero me preparar bem para os N.I.E.M's..._

_Bingo. À menção dos exames, Lílian pareceu acreditar. Ela tamborilou a ponta dos dedos na mesa, e respondeu:_

_- Tudo bem, Potter. Encontre-me segunda-feira, às seis horas, no Salão Comunal. Eu vou te ajudar._

_- Sério?! – Tiago exclamou, derrubando cerveja amanteigada na roupa. Marlene deu uma risadinha, e Lílian, um mero sorriso. _

_- Sério. Agora temos que ir. – Ela se levantou, e já ia abrindo a bolsa, quando Tiago se levantou também. _

_- Deixa que é por minha conta, ruivinha! Eu pago!_

_Ela pareceu avaliá-lo por um instante, então largou a bolsa pendurada no ombro. _

_- Obrigada, então. Vamos, Marlz. – Ela chamou Marlene, que se levantou, sorriu para mim e a seguiu. Logo as duas deixaram o Três Vassouras. _

_Tiago ficou seguindo-a com o olhar, e quando elas finalmente saíram, ele se jogou na cadeira, suspirando. _

_- Ah cara, nem acredito! Consegui manter uma conversa com ela sem ser ofendido nenhuma vez e... aulas particulares! – Ele me olhou, abobado. – Mil vezes obrigado, Almofadinhas!_

_Eu sorri, um pouco convencido. Acenei com a mão. _

_- Deixa pra lá. Agora, veja se se controla nessas aulas hein! Não vai afogar ninguém, babando por aí..._

_Ele riu, nervoso, enquanto puxava a varinha e secava a própria roupa, que ainda estava molhada de cerveja. _

_- E aqueles hipogrifos... eu realmente...! – Ele me olhou, surpreso. – E eu que achei que não ligava pra Feitiços! Só era bom porque, bom, somos bons em tudo..._

_- Uma das aulas mais úteis, meu caro Pontas. Você devia dormir menos e prestar mais atenção. Agora, chega desse papo! – Eu sorri, enquanto chamava Madame Rosmerta, que vinha sorridente e animada ao nosso encontro. – Estou morrendo de sede: que tal um uísque de fogo hein?_

_- Nem eu poderia ter dito melhor, Almofadinhas! – Ele riu, se esparramando na cadeira, reassumindo a pose Marota. _

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Harry voava melhor que eu e o pai dele juntos. Tão bem que ganhou da Corvinal, e assim conquistou a Taça de Quadribol. Eu assisti a tudo escondido, mas cheio de orgulho. Pouco antes da vitória uns vultos que pareciam dementadores apareceram, mas Harry não se abateu: sacou a varinha e conjurou um Patrono corpóreo. Eu fiquei totalmente em choque. Primeiro porque ele demonstrou uma habilidade mágica impressionante – semelhante a dos Marotos, com certeza. Talvez até superior! Sim, superior, lógico! Harry era muito melhor do que eu e Tiago fôramos. Era bem melhor do que nós... Aos treze anos, conjurar um patrono assim...

Contudo, o que me fez ficar sem chão foi a forma desse patrono. Era um veado. Um brilhante veado prateado surgiu da varinha dele, e por alguns segundos eu não acreditei. Era Tiago. O patrono de Harry era Tiago. Ele era tão ligado e parecido com o pai, que seu Patrono era nada mais nada menos que a forma animaga do meu melhor amigo. Ah, aquilo era demais! Deitei-me sobre as patinhas da frente, e me pus a chorar. Como cão, eu conseguia controlar melhor minhas emoções. Mas mesmo assim, aquela era mais forte do que eu.

Eu devia a Harry a vingança! Eu tinha que entregar a cabeça de Pettigrew, aquele traidor, para Harry. Eu tinha que provar que eu jamais faria nada contra meus melhores amigos. Eu tinha que mostrar... Ainda mais agora... ainda mais depois do que eu vi. Não me importava mais nada. Eu iria matá-lo, eu iria matá-lo! Uma vez morto, eu poderia desmascará-lo. Não sabia direito o que fazer, mas eu ia fazer alguma coisa.

Quando dei por mim, eu já havia recitado as senhas para um quadro na parede e invadido o dormitório da Grifinória com uma faca.

**(N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários, gente! Continuem acompanhando e comentando, por favooooor! Eu achei esse capítulo bem longo, mas é que eu tava inspirada hehe!**

***APANHADOR – Eu andei pesquisando e nunca foi confirmado o fato de que Tiago Potter fora apanhador. Apesar de ficar brincando com o pomo e tal, a JK não confirma que ele tenha sido apanhador. Por outro lado... eu achei sites confiáveis que garantem que numa entrevista, ela disse que ele era "chaser" (artilheiro). Mas como a fanfic nada mais é que uma ficção, eu o coloquei como apanhador, e o Sirius como parte do time/artilheiro. Bem... REVIEWS!)**


End file.
